Skip-Beat: The Morning After (Chapter 197 and on)
by Misaki-mimori-chan
Summary: The following is an alternative ending beginning after chapter 196.Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, followed or even viewed this story. It really means a lot to me. I know I am not the best writer, but I just needed to express myself. Enjoy! please comment and critique! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP-BEAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (SADLY)
1. The Morning After (Chapter 1)

_What have I done. __**What the hell have I done. **_

Kyoko sat cross-legged on the hotel room floor, her gaze silently tracing the carpet's floral design. Originally, she had planned obeying orders and taking a shower, but as soon as Tsugura-san walked out the door, she inexplicably froze.

_Well_, she thought to herself with an innocent pout on her heated face, _technically, I didn't do anything. It was Setsu. _She shook her head. _Why Setsu!? Why must you have such a strange relationship with __Tsugura-san__ your brother? WHY?_

Even if they were acting, Kyoko knew in her heart she wouldn't be able to seriously face her sempai for a while. A long while.

She sighed in frustration and laid on the floor.

" Tsugura-san, I'm so sorry," she replayed the night's events slowly, blushing nearly the whole way through.

Sensing her despair, Kyoko's inner demons slithered their way out.

" It's all his fault!" they chanted in unison. "He is such a play boy. Don't worry, Kyoko-chan, we'll get him." Giggling, they began twisting and floating with anticipation.

Kyoko reached out and snatched them all. "No. no, I was at fault too." She admitted sadly. They frowned and looked at her.

"It's not like you did anything wrong, though," one of them reminded, stroking her hair soothingly. " You stayed in character. That was your job."

Kyoko gave a simple nod.

Right. She stayed in character. That was what mattered in the end.

She sat up.

"Speaking of staying in character…"

_Did Tsugura-san actually break character back there? After Shotaro's call? _

Her mind replayed the events once more.

_Tsusgura-san snatching the phone away from her hand and throwing it unto the wall, shattering it into pieces. His intimidating aura as he approached her and accused her of lingering feelings for Sho. His sudden provocative movements and words that ultimately lead to the night's outcome. _

Kyoko shivered.

_He must have had a reason. A good one. He would never break character without a reason._

"Perhaps he was jealous?" suggested a single baby blue demon.

She blinked, pondering the thought. Then stifled a laugh. "That's not possible. Why would he be jealous? I'm nothing but his junior."

_Besides, he already likes somebody _she added silently, remembering the conversations they had in her Bo the Chicken costume.

For whatever reason, the thought made her sad. The thought of him being with other women bothered her. Angered her. Was it because she was possessive of her sempai? She wanted his amazing acting skills to herself?

That had to be the reason. What she felt wasn't jealousy at all. It was possession?

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked a demon. Another one slapped it furiously. "Of course not!"

"If it were," another one continued, "that means…" they looked at their master.

She was breathing heavily now, struggling to get a hold of herself. Of her feelings. Of her heart.

_No. I don't have feeling for ._

_And I am most definitely NOT in love._

* * *

The night sky was filled with scattered diamond stars, stars that shone their bright lights under the silent, sleeping city. The air was chilled, normal for the approaching fall season. The convenient store was only a few blocks away, so walking was actually soothing for him. A chance to calm down his erratic nerves and wondering thoughts.

_What had she told me to buy? Salad? Breadsticks? Salad for the breadsticks?_

Ren sighed and continued down the endless aisles. He seldom did any shopping; most of his food came from either Yashiro, or the president. He didn't see the point in crowding around in a tiny room filled with mixed odors and rude people. Not to mention his popularity status makes it near impossible to go out anyway. _Thank god for Cain Heel_, he thought to himself.

He grabbed salad ingredients anyway, not wanting to get into trouble. Bread also. Just to be safe.

_I kind of like this_. With every step Ren took, people would take one back, obviously intimidated by his persona. _No one asking for a picture or autographs. Or crowding around me. I don't have to fake any emotions._

The only thing he wasn't much of a fan of was all the dirty glares. Or the fact this costume reminded him too much of Kuon.

"_I'm loving it."_ Kuon whispered in his mind. _Finally, I get to at least see a little light._

_No you don't. You are my past. We might be teaming up in a way, but that doesn't mean you get to show yourself. _Ren reminded silently.

"_No wonder you still can't get Kyoko-chan. Why are you so strict?" _

Ren gave Kuon a mental shove and continued toward the cash register.

_I'm not that strict….i just like order. _

Kuon's words echoed through him. _"No wonder you still can't get Kyoko-chan…"_

His hand subconsciously went to the small bruise on his neck.

_Was that Kyoko? Was that…Setsu? Does Kyoko even see me like that? Or is she too innocent to even think that way?_

He smiled a little. Of course she's too innocent.

_You are a lost cause, _Sighed Kuon.

"OMYGOSH! "

"IT'S SHO!"

"SHO FUWA!"

Stopping in his tracks, Ren hesitantly turned around.

" Are you all having a nice night?" Sho smiled his cocky usual smile and stared right at Ren.

" Because," he added, " I sure am having an interesting one."


	2. Enter: Kuon (Chapter 2)

**30 Minutes Earlier….**

He tried to sleep, he really did. He tried to obliterate her out of his mind and tried to dispel any and all possible reasons why she wasn't answering her phone.

_Tsk! Who the hell does she think she is? Not answering my phone calls. I will make sure she regrets this. I'll make Pochi make her life even more miserable. _

Sho went on and on, complaining and whining to himself as he turned back and forth in bed. No matter how much he denied it, or postponed it, ultimately, he arrived at the same conclusion.

Kyoko was his. His and no one else's and if anyone dared to take her….

He sat up, exasperated, not only at his discomfort, but at the sudden image of Ren flashing across his mind.

_The hell are you doing here? GET OUT! _He shook his head furiously.

_Ren can never compete with me, _Sho told himself with a grin. _I am bigger in Kyoko's heart, afterall._

Though his thoughts of reassurance were in vain. He got up, threw on a crimson T-shirt and usual trademark boots.

"Sho?" manager Shoko Aki called after him.

He grabbed his keys off the counter and opened the door.

" I think I'm going on that walk now."

* * *

**Happening now…**

Sho gaped at the man. Tall, very tall, with an all-black wardrobe, right down to his icy expression. His hair waved at the tips, and it covered his neck and was almost to his shoulders.

_How tacky. _He thought to himself.

"Sho! Sho! Can we take a picture?" Sho looked around at his adoring fans.

_That's right. Love me. _

"Sure!"

* * *

_This line could not move any slower. Literally. The three people in front of me are obviously paralyzed. Or hate me._

Ren looked back and forth between the depressingly slow check-out line and Sho. He sneered at his act. How he faked being all nice to his fans, but in reality, he was a selfish, heartless jerk.

"You'd think these people would get out of the way after seeing me." Ren whispered.

The woman in front of him gave a hesitant step forward.

After a painful several minutes of constantly looking behind his back, he finally made it to the register.

_Why am I running away? I shouldn't be in a hurry. _

"_Actually, you should." _Kuon noted.

_What? Why?_

"_Because if you don't get out of here soon, imma beat the absolute crap out of that guy."_

Ren took out his wallet.

"You…"

Sho suddenly slithered in front of him, blocking him from the exit or the cashier.

"Look very familiar." His frigid green eyes narrowed as they studied Ren.

* * *

Sho wasn't a shy guy. So, he didn't think twice about going up the man in black. He looked achingly familiar, and Sho knew if he didn't ask who this guy was, it would bug him later.

"I'm in a hurry." His Japanese was slurred and had an accent, hinting to his foreign origin, but understandable. The man began walking.

_I don't think so. _

"I know I've seen you before…are you a singer? Actor perhaps?"

Sho wasn't particularly interested in this stranger; just interested in why he stood out like a sore bruise amongst everyone. And why his face was in anyway familiar.

The man stopped and looked straight at Sho. "Move."

* * *

_This guy just loves to meddle in people's business. Why does he care who I am? _

Ren side stepped Sho, finally leaving him behind. Though, Sho persisted. He grabbed Ren's arm and turned him around.

It all happened so fast. Maybe a few seconds.

As Ren turned around, his hair swayed from place, exposing the sore spot on his upper neck. Sho's obvious regret as Cain turned completely toward him. He snatched his arm away.

_I've had it. I kept my temper down for Kyoko. She wouldn't want me to get into any fights. But I've had it. This guy, despite the fact he's the reason for my reuniting with Kyoko, I can't help but hate. He hurt her._

Kuon:_ that's right. This bastard hurt our Kyoko. He destroyed her. He wasted her life. Threw her away. Yet, he has not only the guts to ask us to make her leave to Kyoto, but to question us like this. _

Ren: I shouldn't hurt him

Kuon: _is that what you want?_

Ren: The right thing to do would be walk away.

Kuon + Cain: _Finish him._

Ren's gaze grew colder, hands tightened into fists, and jaw clenched tight. He raised his arm.

"Nii-san?"

Ren stopped and hesitantly looked behind him. Sho followed his gaze.

"Setsu?"


	3. That Mischievous Heartbeat (Chapter 3)

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_So, I decided to make this chapter a little longer due to some requests…and because I didn't want to end it at a cliffhanger. I hate it when author's do that, and I did that the last two chapters… so surprise! Not this time!_

_Readers: Oh, Misaki, thank you! You are so thoughtful…._

_No?_

_Ok _

_(Chuckle) JK. _

_So, starting now I'm going to post a new chapter every Saturday. Ok? __ I hope you like the following chapter!_

_Finally, I want to thank all of you. All of you who review, follow, or even read my story. You have no idea how much your comments boosts my self-esteem. Thank you._

_Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 3. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Setsu?"

Ren's voice sounded shocked, bewildered even. But as soon as his eyes landed on Kyoko, they softened, his relief overpowering her disobedience. She was in her usual Setsu get up, leather miniskirt and top along with black high-heeled boots. Her wig was unusually messy though, scattered knots here and there.

Kyoko blinked, her iridescent blue contacts hiding utter surprise. No one could blame her. Running into Mr. rotten chicken egg, Sho, and Mr….Mr…..

Ren.

_Note to self: I have to think of a nick name for Tsugura-san_

Inner demons: ON IT, BOSS!

"_Nii-san?"_ She repeated. _"I got worried. So, I came to find you."_

_I hope my English sounds decent,_ Kyoko thought to herself wearily. Ren had said it was fine a few times before, but here in this situation and with the specific people present…she wanted to make a special effort.

She approached him slowly, finalizing her sentence while grabbing Cain's raised arm and fist. She softly pushed it down without a word.

"You are not fighting with my Nii-san are you?" she turned to Sho, her hand still on Cain's.

* * *

Sho was taken aback by her sudden change in language, a little impressed. Then he quickly dismissed the emotion, assuring himself his English was much, much better. (It wasn't.) Another thing that caught his eye was her attire. Tight jet black leather mini skirt and corset top, exposing developing curves.

_My type of woman, _he grinned silently. And she apparently wasn't the man's girlfriend. Though her mixed signals were confusing, (calling him 'Nii-san' while holding unto his arm how a couple would,) she was still open ground.

"No, No," Sho defended. " I just wanted to see if I knew him." He looked at Cain and back at Setsu. "He doesn't have very good temper."

"That's probably because you did something to piss him off." Her blunt and emotionless answer stung. Sho brushed the light pinch off.

" Oh?" was the only word that he could articulate.

* * *

Inner demons: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HERE, HE'S IN OUR GRASP!

Demon #1: I CAN HOLD HIM WHILE YOU PUNCH!

Demon #2: FORGET THAT! LET'S TAKE HIM HOSTAGE!

Demon#3: KILL THE CHICKEN EGG! KILL THE CHICKEN EGG! KILL HIM!

_STOP! _Kyoko snapped. _If you guys can't control yourselves, then how can I?!_

Their voices hushed.

Kyoko thought about giving Sho a simple farewell, then concluded he didn't need or deserve one. So, she simply tugged Ren away, leaving a confused and mischievously thoughtful idol star behind.

* * *

She really surprised Ren. He hadn't been able to move, or explain himself. He just stood there, watching her calmly (for Setsu) push Sho away, while he was a second away from punching him in the face.

Naturally, Ren was proud of her. Her self-control surpassing even his own.

_Maybe she really is getting over him, _He thought to himself silently.

The thought made him rejoice, but inside the feeling, there was a hint of regret. Regret for the cause of the night's event.

_I accused her of having feelings for him… when it might not even be true. _

Kuon/Cain: _So? The turnout was pretty good, if you ask me._

_I almost punched Sho…possibly killed him. _

He mentally thumped himself.

On the other side of the coin though, maybe she just is that good of an actress, that she can hide her emotions so well.

Kuon: _why do you torture yourself? Just say that she moved passed that ass wipe and make a move._

Ren:_ I don't deserve her. I don't deserve her kindness or love. Besides, she is still handicapped when it came to love. _

Kuon: _BS! If you don't take her, I will. I miss Kyoko-chan. I miss that naïve, sweet little girl. Don't you remember those times anymore? Have you already forgotten how she makes you—us- feel? _

Ren:_ No. of course I haven't. _

* * *

_Breathe in. breathe out. Walk. Breathe in. breathe out. Walk._

Kyoko focused her whole self in doing that. To simply carry along, leaving Sho behind….alive.

Do not break character. Do NOT.

" I knew Nii-san would find trouble." She said a few steps after leaving the convenient store.

The night had gotten cooler, the sky wiped from its sparking diamonds, replaced by an inky abyss. The wind howled through the city, making Setsu shiver.

Cain looked down at her before removing his sweater.

"Am I really that predictable?" He asked.

She leaned into it, his sweet scent wrapping her into an embrace. "I know you. I know your temper. It's not that you are predictable… I just know you."

Setsu looked up at the sky.

_I wonder what would have happened if I would have stayed in the hotel. _

Possible outcomes flashed through her mind, most ending in blood. Or jail.

She didn't regret going after him. The reason she gave him was sincere, she did think he would get into trouble, even if he was calmer than he had been an hour ago.

But her hidden reason: She-

* * *

_RING RING! RING RING! RING RING!_

Ren looked down at his right front pocket.

_My phone? When did I even grab it? _

He reached for it, checking the caller ID.

**President Lory Takarada.**

_Uhhh…._

" Hello?"

" _Ren my boy! How are you? Actually tell me later, I need to talk to Kyoko."_

Ren blinked. " What?"

" _Aren't you with her? The Heel siblings are always together." _

He looked down at her.

She walked next to him, seemingly uninterested on his phone call. She looked up at the sky, and Ren smiled at the faraway look on her face.

_I wish she would always be this peaceful. Always with that distant, wondering gaze. That expression that reminds me too much of our past._

Kuon: _THAT'S my Kyoko. _

* * *

"Setsu," Kyoko looked up at him. "Phone call." He handed her the phone.

She grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear, clearly perplexed.

" H-Hello?"

" _Setsu- Chan? Put Kyoko-chan on the phone."_

_Put Kyoko-what? President Lory? What are you talking about?_

_Don't break character._

Her gaze drifted to Ren. He was looking down at her, his eyes a calm, luminescent sea green. The wind tousled his wavy hair, the kiss mark peeking through strands.

Kyoko swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She is not here at the moment."

"_Tell her I say for her to be at LME tomorrow—er, today at 9 a.m."_

She looked at her watch. 2 a.m. Great.

"Will pass on."

She shut the phone.

" Who was it?" asked Ren, putting the phone away.

" My boss. Sorry he called you. Probably couldn't reach my phone." A pang of guilt stabbed her heart as uneasiness flashed through his eyes.

_Oops._

"I-I will get you a new one, Setsu."

"No that's ok -"

"I promise." She was going to continue protesting, but then she looked over at him. At his determined eyes.

At his pale skin which was losing more and more colour by the second.

_Wait…that's not right. _

Kyoko released Ren's jacket, tossing one side over his shoulder so they were both inside its warm leather comfort.

* * *

As soon as she tossed the jacket on him, a sigh of relief escaped. He gave it to her of courtesy and because she hardly has any clothing on, but Ren's grey shirt was nearly see-through and leather pants don't isolate heat very well. He was relieved she did that.

_You would have thought she'd be too embarrassed after what happened in bed…._

Kuon:_ (Chuckle) nice choice of diction, comrade. 'in bed.' (Another laugh)_

Ren: huh?

Kuon_: never mind._

"Just remember one thing, Nii-san."

He leaned closer to her, struggling not to be dizzied by her sweet blossom perfume.

"What is it?"

She looked up at him, gaze completely serious.

"You will always remember…" Setsu's hand touched his neck, the very place the kiss mark was. Ren shivered.

"This."

He nodded, speechless for a moment. Until he finally uttered: "I promise."

* * *

Inner demons: …..(Flat line noise)…..

Kyoko: _I'm dead. I'm dying, I died, I'M DEAD._

Kyoko blushed a little, the sudden realization of was she did hitting her across the face. In her mind, it was clear: _that was Setsu. It was acting. I have no feelings except concern._

Never the less, no matter how much she suppressed it, her very heartbeat knew only one melody:

_ .Ren..._

* * *

_**Please comment and favorites! :)**  
_


	4. An Alleged Accusation (Chapter 4)

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_******Clarification on the extra chapter I was going to post! I am going to squeeze it in with next week's. So until next Saturday!  
**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**p.s. my chapters keep getting longer: o**_

* * *

_6:14 a.m.…..6:20 a.m.….. 6:30 a.m.….. _

Kyoko's sleepy, bloodshot gaze followed the lethargic hands on the wall clock. She had been staring at it for almost 20 minutes, hoping somehow it would move faster.

It didn't.

She had arrived at LME at 5:30 a.m., getting only a rough 3 hours of sleep. Right after the whole 'Sho vs. Ren' incident, they, Cain and her, went back to the room to try to get some rest. Only to be awakened by some LME agent trainee's, saying they were sent by the president to pick them up. At 5:00 a.m.

Ren had gone back to his house, not having any appointments or interviews what so ever. None than she knew of anyway.

Kyoko frowned, light tears coagulating on the corner of her eyes.

_I deserve sleep too! I didn't have to be here until 9!_

She kicked her feet in the air and waved her hands in a tantrum.

_Why does Tsugura-san get special treatment!?_

A single baby blue demon slithered in front of her.

"Well, it's obviously because he needs more sleep than you." it suggested with a grin, "See, in a way you are already better than him!"

Kyoko's eyes lit up immediately.

"Yea!" she exclaimed. "Yea, that's right!" the sudden realization made any traces of fatigue dissolve away.

_I'm better than Tsugura –san! _She chanted excitingly. She put her hand on her chin and nodded her head. _I'm already a step closer to my goal!_

IN THE MIND OF MOGAMI KYOKO:

_Yes I will climb up to the top! Leaving both Tsugura-san and Shotaro Behind me!_

She climbed up golden staircases, quickly surpassing the bowing duo.

Sho: Please stop! Your awesomeness is just too greaaat! (melts)

Ren: Please let me work for you! (begs)

…

_Yes. Yes, that would be nice._

Kyoko smiled with triumph, still utterly lost in her delusional daydreams.

"Onee-sama!"

Kyoko's attention was snapped back to reality by a familiar little voice. Maria skipped toward her in her usual attire: A joyful, fluffy pink dress that hovered a little above her ankles. It had gorgeous décor, white lace sprinkled around the falling skirt. It was surprisingly adorable on her. Her hair was half up, tie up with a pearly bow. The rest of her hair cascaded in sophisticated golden ringlets.

" Maria- chan!" Kyoko embraced her in a welcoming hug. It had been a while since their last meeting, and, frankly, she had missed Maria dearly.

"Onee-sama! Why are you here so early?" She sat next to Kyoko, on the light beige loveseat.

"Actually, I was called in by your grandfather."

"This early?"

Kyoko frowned. "Yeah"

Maria made a face. "Well then shouldn't you be up in his office?"

" He's not here yet."

"Yes he is!" She exclaimed. "How do you think I got here?"

Kyoko stared at her. "Maria-chan," she neared her, "When did you get here?"

Maria smiled casually "about an hour ago."

_About an hour!? So I've been sitting here for nothing!?_

Kyoko composed herself and stood up. "I am going to go look for him, then."

"Onee-sama! Wait!" Maria caught her by the arm. She looked up with innocent hazel eyes. "I was hoping to you could teach me something."

"Teach you something?" she sat back down "what could _I_ possibly teach Maria-chan?"

Maria turned around and grabbed something from behind the couch. She presented a small rectangular wooden box, beautiful kanji engraved at every corner. Kyoko blinked.

"What is it?"

"My best sewing kit!"

As soon as the box snapped open, they were both mesmerized. Needles of every size and dimension, of every material and width. String of every colour you could think of, even colours you didn't know existed.

Kyoko's eyes watered in awe. "It's—it's beautiful."

Maria nodded pride fully "I knew Onee-sama would like it." She set in on the table before facing a teary-eyed Kyoko. "And I was hoping it would bribe you into teaching me how to sew better."

_Sew better? _

"Is that what you wanted to ask?" Kyoko smiled. "Well I do love sewing…"

Time flew by faster with Maria around. They sat together, talked about recent events in their life. Maria was making tons of progress with her father; he even flew in often to see her. Kyoko avoided questions about herself, not even wanting to remember the last few days. She hoped maybe it had all been a dream, a strangely confusing dream. Then, a part of her wished it hadn't been just a dream. A small, secretive part of her….

"There!" exclaimed Kyoko and held up a small plush doll. It had ruffled auburn- blonde hair and a hot pink overall uniform.

"It looks just like you, Onee-sama!" Maria snatched it from her hands and began twirling around.

* * *

Ren had gotten home at around 4:30 a.m. and immediately went to sleep. His head was racing with questions, though, teasing and haunting him out of sleep. So the wonderful and anticipated nap only lasted about 30 minutes.

Now, he sat in his kitchen, lethargic gaze watching a half empty glass of orange juice.

Kuon: you seem tired, Bro.

_Shut up. _

He got up and went to the couch.

Yashiro said Ren didn't really have any appointments today, only an interview, but that was later in the evening. So, he had almost the whole day off.

_I don't think I can take having a day off, _he thought to himself with a sigh.

Kuon: what the hell do you mean? How can you not handle a day off? We can sleep-we need that.

_RING RING! RING RING!_

Ren looked over at the marble counter, where his phone was vibrating erratically. He reached over for it.

**Manager Yashiro**

"Hello?"

"Ren!" Yashiro replied, tone surprised, as if he didn't think Ren would answer. "I just got a call from the interviewer for this afternoon. They asked if we can do it today at 10 a.m. instead."

Ren blinked. _Thank god._

"Yeah, okay."

"Great! I'll be over there in a while, so be ready."

He shut the phone.

Honestly, he was relieved. Not only because he had something to do, but because he might get a glance at Kyoko today.

_If President Takarada called her so suddenly a few hours ago, it has to be for another 'Love me' assignment. _

Kuon: or you could just call her…then you could see her for sure.

Ren ignored the remark and went to get changed.

* * *

Yashiro got there about 30 minutes later, and, naturally, they took Ren's car.

Ren wore casual black pants and usual leathery black shoes. The only reason Yashiro even bothered looking him over twice, was the bizarre turtle neck he was wearing. It wasn't particularly ugly; it was a mahogany brown that blended well with his dark coat. But…a turtle neck?

"Hey, Ren..." he sneaked a glance. Ren looked at him, expression completely unreadable.

"Yes?"

"It's nice and sunny out…"

"Yes." Ren blinked, obviously puzzled. "And?"

"So, why the turtle neck?"

* * *

His question didn't really catch Ren off guard. He was wearing an odd shirt (odd for him), so naturally he would be questioned about it.

" I can't wear a turtle neck?"

"No, no, it's not that you can't…it's just that…" Yoshiro trailed off.

Kuon: man, this poor guy is super scared of you. Do you treat all the staff like this?

Ren considered that for a moment.

"I just felt cold this morning, that's all," he finally responded as softly as he could.

Yashiro nodded, straightening up. "You are catching a cold?"

"I don't think so.."

"We still want to keep an eye on that."

Ren nodded politely, though, he made sure the gesture made his hair fall over the left side of his neck…just to be safe.

* * *

Ren arrived just a few minutes after Maria had left to call her grandfather. And to show off her new doll.

Kyoko made sure to bow politely as Yashiro and him approached her.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully, desperately masking her nervousness. But then Ren smiled, a truly sincere smile, and she immediately relaxed.

"Did you just get here as well?" he asked as his manager went to prepare tea.

"I've actually been here since 5 a.m." she looked at the clock. 8:10 a.m.

_ Maria-chan really kept me entertained. _

"Wow, why so early?"

" I have to meet the President here in about an hour. And I didn't really have a chance to go home."

Ren nodded.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I have an interview at around 10 a.m. But I also wanted to talk to the presi—"

Just as he was finishing his sentence there was a loud, disturbing door slam behind them.

Leather black pants. Obnoxiously crimson shirt. Clattered dark chains hanging on perfectly tanned skin. Straight blonde hair…

Kyoko swallowed down a whimper.

* * *

Ren looked behind him, to see what had gotten Kyoko pale as a sheet.

He sneered tightly.

Kuon: Mother of - does this guy follow us!?

* * *

"You!" Sho pointed straight at Kyoko. She flinched back.

"Why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?" he walked forward, walking right by Ren and into Kyoko's personal space. His intimidating gaze bore holes through her's.

"Maybe I was busy?" she suggested, stepping back.

He got a step closer.

Ren put his arm out to stop him. "I suggest you stop." He said coldly. Sho looked at him.

_What is this guy doing? What- wait a minute._

Sho looked him over. Wavy dark hair, hazel eyes and incredibly tall. A sudden flash of the man at the grocery flashed through his mind.

_No. that guy had longer hair and seemed paler. And he had a bruise on his neck._

Sho looked at Ren's neck. Obviously, it was covered by his horrendous turtle neck.

_Quick! Improvise!_

* * *

Kyoko was kind of stunned by his demanding and straight forward questioning. In front of Ren, too.

The only thing that kept her from running as fast as she could was Maria's sewing kit. She still grasped it in her hands, and honestly, it soothed her.

"I suggest you stop," Ren repeated when Sho took another step forward. He looked at him for a second before Sho reached over and smacked Kyoko's wooden box out of her hands.

She flinched as it collided with the floor, the heart wrenching _clash!_ Making her ears hurt. As all the precious contents drained out of it, she slapped Sho on the arm wordlessly before kneeling to pick them up.

* * *

It took Ren a few seconds to realize what had happened, but when he did, he immediately got on his knees next to Kyoko and helped her. Even though her hair was covering most of her face, he could see she was hurt (emotionally.)

Kuon: Let's burn the bastard.

* * *

Sho watched them intently.

They gathered the objects in silence, Kyoko collecting the ones near her while Ren leaned around for the scattered ones.

Big mistake.

Sho could now clearly see the purple sore bruise on Ren's outstretched neck.

He grinned.

_Got 'cha._

Sho looked over at Kyoko, about to reveal the man's secrets. How he was dressing as someone else and going around getting hickeys. That would surely crush her image of him. But then he stopped cold and really looked at Kyoko. At how Ren and her interacted. At how close they were…

_The man last night had a girl…_

"IT WAS YOU!?" Sho's surprisingly loud accusation made both Ren and Kyoko look up.

_No way. No freaking. No, no NO. _

* * *

Kyoko looked at him, perplexed.

Inner demons: this guy…seriously. He's just becoming more and more stupid. Not to mention he's now talking to himself.

Suddenly, Sho grasped her arm and stood her up. Her eyes widened and she tried to wiggle free. Immediately Ren grabbed her other arm.

"Let her go" they said in unison. Sho yanked her, and , not wanting to hurt her, Ren let go.

Before anyone could protest, Sho was dragging her away towards what seemed to be a recording studio.

" I swear to god, if it was you, Mogami Kyoko, you will not hear the end of it!"

He pushed her inside and locked the door.

Kyoko slid away from him, not knowing what to expect next.

Inner demons: he's lost it. He's gonna kill us!

_No, no. FOCUS. He would be so rash…..right?_

Once again, Sho grabbed her arm, grip a little lighter than before, stood her up, and leaned her against the wall. He was closer than they had ever been, face only breaths away from Kyoko.

"Get off of me." She ordered sternly.

He held his ground.

"Was it you?" his breath was warm against her cheek. "Did you do that to him?"

Kyoko blinked and knitted her brows together. "What are you talking-"

Sudden knocks at the door made them both jump, but Sho continued to question her.

"Did you give Tsugura Ren that hickey!?"

Her skin drained of colour and eyes widened with surprise.

That was more than enough to answer his question.


	5. Enter: Onnanoko no Kaikaku! (Chapter 5)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Even though Skip-Beat doesn't belong to me, the faux band: Onnanoko no Kaikaku does. Please respect that :)**

**Enjoy!**

Normally, Kyoko would be okay under the spotlight. She was actually starting to grow fond of the appreciation and awe that followed it. But this kind of spotlight...this accusing, blinding pair of eyes that bore daggers into her's, that spotlight was one that made her highly uncomfortable.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" She inched her head back, finally breaking the poisonous gaze.

Sho shoved her lightly, making her look back up. He was even close than before, their noses grazing each other. Kyoko blinked nervously.

"I saw Ren's neck. I doubt he would be around just anyone, or if he was , the press would have caught on. The only person close enough to him to stay hidden..." He leaned over her. "Is you."

_I...I..._ even her mind was blank. Her hatred and revenge forgotten for a moment. But only a slight moment.

She pushed him back.

"Who the hell are you to accuse me of that?!" she yelled at him, her voice fierce and angry. "And why do you even care? Who are you to care about my life or Ren's? You hate him. And I am just a boring, unattractive bumpkin girl." with every word, she walked toward him. And with every step she took, he took one back, clearly taken aback by her sudden speech.

_Why is she so protective all of a sudden?_

" Stop answering my question with questions. Tell me the truth!" he shot back.

"AND WHAT IF I DID! AND WHAT IF I DIDN'T!? " she stopped. "What are you going to do?!"

Sho pinned her against the wall once again, though instead of facing her, he put his head right next to her's, lips right on her ear.

"He has no right." was all he whispered. Then, suddenly faced her.

"Wait. Do you have one too!?" She turned her head, despite her constant protesting.

"Sho, Let me go!"

Inner Demons: What the hell. Now he thinks he can just touch her!?

_Apparently_

"Seriously, Sho, stop!"

There was sudden thump at the door, making them both jump. Then there was an even louder one and finally, one that tore open the door.

Sho and Kyoko both looked at President Takarada, completely taken aback.

Kyoko wondered what it must have looked like to him.

Her pinned against the wall by Sho, whom was still viciously searching her neck and shoulders for a kiss mark.

Awkward.

"What is going on here?" the president faced them. he wasn't wearing extravagant clothing that day, or not as extravagant as it could have been. he wore a blue track suit with sequins plaguing its whole front. His black pants also had blue sequins.

Kyoko slid down the wall then moved aside.

"Nothing." she said matter-a-factly . "We are done here." Her gaze fell on Sho. He was looking at her already, and his expression was completely unreadable. Sadness? Anger? Regret?...guilt?

* * *

_I am so stupid._

Sho bowed his head slightly as he marched out of the room without any further words.

What had he been thinking? Accusing her of that. Could it have possibly been her? She never really answered.

Manager Shoko fell into stride next to him.

"I heard what happened."

"Already?" he said irritably.

"You want to talk about it?" she leaned toward him.

Sho looked away. "No."

It hadn't even been his intention to go into that lowly grocery store the day before. but something had called him. Fate? Or maybe the pudding staring at him through the large glass windows. yea, probably the pudding.

And now he really did regret going in there. Not only does he have more questions about Ren and who he is, but now he really does fear their relationship.

_Idiot! What relationship? She is still yours, _He told himself.

But in him mind, he knew he was just kidding himself. He could tell by the way Ren and Kyoko interacted there was obviously something there. A hidden secret, a hidden spark. One that Sho and her never could have shared.

* * *

Ren spotted him heading his way, his head held unusually low for his jerky, cocky self.

Ren had stayed there, by the president's office, the only person he knew would be able to calm Sho, and maybe even Kyoko down.

Kuon: We should have just gone after her and beat down the door. Then beat him up.

_You are too violent._

Kuon: so are you! We are the same person, Ren. Please accept that.

_I have. But I still cannot go beating people up for no reason._

Kuon: are you telling me that wasn't a reason?

They both stayed quiet.

* * *

The mere sight of Ren made him want to run. Kick him in the shins, and then run.

The way he just leaned against the wall nonchalantly, as if he were all innocent. For all Sho knew, sleeping with Kyoko! a High school girl!

He shivered at the thought.

No. Kyoko wouldn't allow it. She doesn't even know what is going on half the time.

As soon as Sho reached Ren, they both straightened up.

_Just walk right past him, he told himself. Don't even look at him._

Ren stepped in front of Sho, trying deeply to mask his exasperation.

"What was that about?" Ren demanded.

Sho smirked. "It's none of your business," he replied, deciding to keep his mouth shut about the hickey.

"You made it my business." The way he said that, the way all light drained away from his eyes that send a shiver down Sho's spine.

Before he could reply, Ren continued: "If you ever even touch her again, I will make sure you regret."

And with that, he walked away, shoving his shoulder challengingly into Sho's.

_Game on._

* * *

Kyoko told him. He told him everything. About Kyoto and Sho, and how he completely stampeded over her and why she even got into showbiz. Though she made sure to add that her motives don't really matter anymore.

He stayed silent for a long time, looking down at the crimson carpet.

The air around them sat still with tension, but that was all broken when he extended his arm and dropped it on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid." He stood up.

"I say we feed this to the press and completely ruin him!"

Kyoko hid a smile.

Suddenly he looked at her with renewed excitement.

"Oh! I have a new 'Love Me' assignment for you!"

Her eyes lit up. It had been a long while since her last assignment and honestly, she was looking forward to it. It would serve as a great distraction.

"Oh? That's great!" she stood up, suddenly very excited.

"What is it!?"

They both erratically bounced around for a few seconds, and then he stopped, expression saddening once again.

"But, after all you told me, I don't think you'll like it."

"What? Why?" she said, a bit confused.

The president paced nervously around her, pondering whether or not to tell her.

"Well, it requires you to work very close to Sho Fuwa."

"Am I going to be his assistant?"

He laughed. "I would never allow that.

Once he began to tell her the actual task, Kyoko felt uneasy. Not because of what it was, but because she lacked the skills to fulfill it.

"Okay, so let me get this straight..." she began, linking her fingers together. "You want me to fill in as a member of a new band called 'Onnanoko no Kaikaku' because the member I have to replace had a sprained ankle?"

The president nodded. "You have a general idea. The band hasn't actually debuted, and they are more known by their English name: Girl's Reform. And the leader, Ayuzawa Hana sprained her ankle really horribly during last week's dance practice. Their big break will be in a week, when they give their first concert. You just need to fill in so the rest of the members can properly practice the dances. Hana should be back by the time of the concert."

Kyoko's head spun.

"President, I can't dance or sing."

"That's okay!" he began dragging her out of the room.

"They will teach you what you need."

Hesitantly, she nodded.

"When will we meet them?"

They got into the escalator.

"Right now."

* * *

On the way to the studio, President gave Kyoko more shocking news. She now has a manager. His name was Haruo and according to the president, he was a good kid and a distant relative to him. So, Kyoko could totally trust him.

"When will I meet him?" she had asked him. He shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow. He is a great kid, but kind of shy at times. "

He also informed her that Ren and her would be taking a break as the Heel siblings for a while, for the movie was having some of its scrip re-written. she didn't really know her feelings when he told her that. Not sure if she is relieved that she doesn't have to act so rash as Setsu anymore, or upset over the fact she wont get to see Ren as such.

They were standing in front of the studio now, both of them just staring at the door knob.

"I should warn you," President turned towards her. " The members…aren't too friendly. "

Kyoko froze. "How…How bad are they?"

Her question was answered when a series of agitated screams leaked their way from the closed doors.

Cringing, she finally pushed it open.

One of them was blonde, a sandy, creamy shade of blonde. Her skin was pale, and her alert caramel coloured eyes were darting around the dimly lit room. She wore a white frizzled miniskirt complimented by a tight hot pink tank top that was obviously two sizes too small.

The next person Kyoko noticed was a petite, chocolate haired girl sitting on the floor next to the blonde one. But unlike the others, the quiet girl didn't wear heavy makeup or wore awkward clothing. She simply wore a loose T shirt and jeans.

The final member was on her feet, screaming and pointing at someone who looked a lot like their manager.

She had light brown highlights on her straight orange hair and an equally toned fake tan. She wore a short red sequin dress and slippers.

_Oh, god. _

"I am perfectly fine!" She screamed. "I don't need some inexperienced rookie to take my place!"

"You need surgery on that ankle, Hana." Replied the manager. "Unless you don't ever wanna dance again."

Hana stayed silent, looking down at the other members. She looked back up, and her gaze quickly caught Kyoko's.

"Can we help you?" she smirked. "The TV talent is next door." Turning back around, she resumed her whining.

"Actually," President began walking toward them. Their manger stood up, recognizing such an important figure. "I am the president of this agency. And this," He extended an arm toward Kyoko "Is the inexperienced rookie you speak of."

Hana immediately shut up, and the other members stood up.  
Kyoko bowed. "Nice to meet all of you."

The band's manager smiled with excitement and bowed politely. "Well you are prettier than expected!"

Hana snorted. The blonde girl glared. The shy girl stared.

"Th-Thank you."

"Well, I have some affairs I need to take care of, but I will meet up with you guys later. Please take care of Kyoko." President Takarada gave Kyoko a final look before exiting.

The whole room was staring at her, analyzing her looks, flaws and reactions.

Hana was the first to approach her. "Can you dance?"

Kyoko blinked "Um, not really."

"Can you sing?"

"Umm…."

Hana smirked at her. "Get her out of here."

Manager looked at her, panicked. "Hana, she is our only choice and a lot of people recommended her."

"She is an actress not a performer." She stated matter of factly.

Kyoko stared at them, watching them exchange opinions about her.

Inner demons: Are you going to let them talk about you like that?

_Yes. I can't sing or dace, so I cannot really defend myself._

Inner demons: then _act _like you can.

"That's right!" Kyoko blurted out! They looked at her.

_Crap I said that out loud. _

"I can act. So, if you teach me the steps and song, I can at least act like I know what I am doing."

The blonde girl stood up, facing Kyoko. "It's not that simple. Just because you act like you can, doesn't mean that it will actually look good."

"Besides," Hana continued "Our routines are no funny business. They are difficult and require _talent_ to master. "

" Play ' Flower Garden!'" the blonde girl instructed. Their manager fumbled around some CD's before finally finding the song. He inserted it into the CD player, and the music immediately blasted through the room.

The quiet girl stood up, getting into position behind the others.

The music obviously had hip-hop roots, the dropping bass and up beat drums hinting it so. But it also had a lot of pop, and rock, pop because of the electronic techno beats, and rock because of the lingering electric guitar. It was an upbeat song, but it had a sexy and dark aftershock.

Kyoko already knew it would be a challenge.

Their dance moves began 8 counts after the beginning intro, and she could immediately tell Hana wasn't joking. Jagged arm bends and complicated leg combinations, twist and turns that took place in under two seconds. Kyoko's head spun.

They continued, their dance so perfectly coordinated and robotic, but yet smooth and mesmerizing at the same time. They each had their solo parts, and Kyoko was utterly surprised at how well the quiet girl sang and dance, her shyness completely gone. But about a minute into the song, Hana stopped, grabbed her ankle in pain and collapsed on the floor.

Everyone, Kyoko included ran to help her.

Once the song finally stopped she looked up at her.

"I told you it was no joke. You can't do it. Get out."

"Hana!" the manager protested.

"Give her a chance!" They all looked at the shy girl, surprised she had spoken.

"What, Kanae?" Hana stood up, towering over Kanae.

"I just… I just think you should give her a chance."

* * *

Kyoko sat on the stairs, sulking.

_I can't do it. I can't do it. _

The final proposition given to her was impossible; she didn't even know it was worth it.

Inner demons: Your pride is on the line.

_I don't care. _

Hana's final proposition had been that if Kyoko didn't learn the dance by noon the next day, she wouldn't be accepted and Hana wouldn't get the surgery.

_But I have to do it, for Hana- chan. _

Her eyes teared in frustration.

"Mogami-san?"

She looked up.

Ren looked down at her, Yashiro at his side.

She was actually relieved to see He was O.K. after that morning, she didn't even have the chance to explain herself.

"I will be right back," Yashiro informed before marching away, "I need to fix some things really quickly."

They nodded.

* * *

Seeing Kyoko was a relief. He didn't know what had happened with Sho, but now, seeing her with his own eyes, He is relieved.

"Are you okay?" Ren sat down next to her.

She nodded, but the trace of tears on her cheeks told otherwise.

"What happened?"

"I am sorry about this morning," She blurted, ignoring his question. "I didn't even have a chance to explain myself—"

He held up a hand. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No but—"

"Then, that's O.K." He sighed.

Kuon: what do you mean 'it's O.K? ' I wanna know what happened!

_Shhh._

Kyoko smiled a true smile of relief. "Still, I don't know what his problem is. It won't happen again."

_No it won't._

" Do you need a ride?" he looked back at her. She blinked a couple of times then looked down at her watch.

"6:20 p.m. already!?" she exclaimed. "Today went by really fast. And sure, thank you."

"Really?" They stood up and began walking towards the lobby. "It went by quite slow for me"

"Yea, well I had I really busy and surprisingly weird day."

Yashiro said he would catch a ride from another co-worker, due to the fact he had to stay really late. But Ren suspected he just wanted to leave Kyoko and him alone.

_I don't understand him sometimes._

On the ride to drop her off, she told him about Onnanoko no Kaikaku and its puzzling members. Also, about her assignment to learn a whole next dance in under 24 hours.

"I am sure you can do it," he assured.

"No, you don't understand." She sighed into her hands. "I can hardly walk without tripping."

Ren chuckled.

_That's too true._

He looked at her.

She had a worried expression, one that made her honey eyes deepen into a dark brown. Her eyebrows her furrowed and you could tell she really was nervous about this.

He parked the car in front of Daruyama.

Kuon: comfort her. Do something!

* * *

Kyoko really tried to mask her nervousness in front of him. But, she couldn't help but show her true colours around him—He just did that to people.

"Think of it as an acting assignment." Ren said. "Just build your character based on what they want you to be."

Her eyes instantly lit up. "Acting?" she looked at him. "You are right! I can just think of this as acting practice!"

For a moment, they just stayed like that. Gazes locked.

Ren's gaze was unusually soft, the kind of softness he only seldom used. Strangely, it gave Kyoko comfort and she wanted to just melt into those forest green eyes. And she almost really did when he began leaning over toward her.

Inner demons: PANIC! Panic! Panic…panic.

He leaned closer, and closer, his seat belt stretching with him.

* * *

Ren enjoyed the light blush that caressed her cheeks ass he unbuckled her seat belt.

"You better get going, it's getting late." He pointed to the setting sun.

She nodded and opened the door, obviously flustered.

_Oh god. _

Kyoko couldn't understand why her face had gotten so hot. For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her.

Her face burned even more.

" Mogami Kyoko?"

She turned around, recognizing the female voice.

"Kanae?"

Kanae stood there, sitting on the bench right outside Daruyama.

"I…I thought it was mean of them to challenge you like that without even lending you our choreographer…"

She stood up. "So I am here to teach you the dance."


	6. Her Melodic Melody (Chapter 6)

**Author's Note:**

**So, I read the latest Manga chapter a few minutes ago! Honestly, I am kind of disappointed. I mean I like that we got to see what they think and whatnot but… it was so short T.T Oh well. Regardless, I still loved it 3 Naked Ren and hand holding = happiness**

**Chapter 197 Link: manga/skip_beat/v31/c197/ **

'**Flower Garden' Inspiration: watch?v=gy13NPM4rMs**

**READY GO by 4MINUTE *THIS ISNT THE ACTUAL SONG. THE SONG 'FLOWER GARDEN' IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL, BUT 'READY GO' IS SORTA WHAT I HAD IN MIND FOR THE BEAT. **

**Disclaimer: 'Onnanoko no Kaikaku' is a completely fictional band I created. It does not actually appear in the wonderful world of Skip Beat!**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko had _never _been so exhausted. Kanae and her spent over eight hours going over the intricate dance routine, only stopping for further coaching. She was a fierce teacher, that Kanae. A wrong move, even a lethargic one and they had to start over.

Kyoko complained, asking why they couldn't do a simpler one. Kanae simply said that 'Flower garden' was one of their most known songs, and most difficult in terms of dance. So, if she managed to learn it, they would surely praise her.

Thankfully though, the training hadn't all been in vain.

"I've got this" Kyoko chanted to herself a final time. " I won't mess up this time."

Kanae smiled her entire face lightening. "That's right. So, if you get it this time, we are good to go." She glanced at the clock. 3:02 a.m. "and you may still get some sleep." She nodded at her. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Kanae hit the play button.

The techno beats immediately came blasting out of the CD player, making Kyoko very nervous.

_No, you got this._

The song continued, speeding up, and coming to a complete stop. Only to resume with a catchy hip-hop beat.

_1, 2, 3,…_

* * *

Kanae watched, overly satisfied with herself. Kyoko had mastered the moves completely, only showing her amateur experience on certain combinations. Nevertheless, she learned much more than she and the girls learn in days. She watched her closely.

_She's only missing one thing…_

* * *

"Emote." Kanae stopped the song.

Perplexed, Kyoko straightened up. "Huh?"

"This song is about a beautiful person falling in love with their rival. A singer, as well as an actor, needs to emote those feelings through voice and dance."

"But I am not even singing!" she protested. Then added silently: _and the topic hits a little close to home. _

"Well," Kanae paced around with her, "That is all you need. I can't teach you to gain that emotion."

Kyoko looked down at the floor. She couldn't even try to relate to the lyrics. Not only did she refuse to be a beautiful person, but she wasn't in love. The sudden image of Ren made her blush intensely.

_Kyaa! Why. Why am I blushing?_

She touched her face, genuinely surprised. She didn't have those feeling for him. And if she did, she needed to repress them. He loves a high school girl. He likes someone else.

Even though she chanted these things in her head, it didn't help. No matter how much she denied it, it was in vain. She had realized her feelings long ago, but only a few days ago had they began to insidiously taunt her.

"Are you okay?" Kanae looked over at her from one of the Daruyama stools. "You look red."

Kyoko nodded, keeping her gaze to the floor.

Kanae shrugged. "Okay. Fine, don't tell me. But go to sleep, you need it.

Nodding, Kyoko went upstairs and sat on the edge of her bed.

_Kanae was such a big help. I should thank her properly…_her thoughts began to drift in all directions. She blamed it on the lack of sleep, or the exhaustion, but nevertheless she liked where they led.

She grabbed her phone.

After a few rings, an agitated familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko stood and bounced on her feet. "You answered!"

Moko grunted. "It's like what, 4 o'clock in the morning? Go to sleep!"

"No! I have a reason for calling you."

There was a moment of silence.

"What is it? Are you O.K.?"

Kyoko smiled "Yea, but I have a new friend, and her name is Kanae too, and well it made me think of you…so I just wanted to hear how my best friend is doing!"

Moko scuffed, but you could almost hear the smile. " Don't call me that. And I'm okay. OH! And I heard about the band deal."

Kyoko's heart sunk. "You did?"

"Everyone in the agency did. We are all going later to watch you kick their assess."

"I barely learned the dance. And I am not good at it." Kyoko stopped. "Wait who is 'we.'"

"Well, me, of course. I got permission to be offset for a few days. And the president, obviously. And I think Ren might be there…"

"NO!"

"What? Why? Come on, I wanna see you danc-"

"You- You aren't the problem..." Kyoko struggled to grasp the proper words. Any misunderstandings and people would think she hates Ren. Again.

"Well then what…." Moko paused. "Are you and Tsugura Ren still… you know, having problems?"

"We don't ….have problems… uh..." Kyoko swallowed the lump in her throat. Even if she tried or wanted to, she couldn't' explain what was going on.

"Spill it!"

"I -"

"Forget it. Where are you?"

Kyoko looked around. "At my house."

" I am going over. STAY!" she heard ruffling, then the phone shut off.

_But… its 4 am…_

And she needed to get some sleep. She smiled regardless. A chance to hang with Moko-san beats any sleep.

Kyoko insisted that Kanae should go home and get some rest herself, and that she would meet her at LME at around 2 p.m. for the 'Dance off.' Kanae agreed, and left after giving her a final tip: "Just think of you not being able to be with the one you love, while you dance. That will help."

Moko-san arrived about 30 minutes after Kanae left. She wore loose slacks and an unsaturated graphic tee. Even in the middle of the morning though, her blue-black hair still hung loose and stylish around her shoulders. She gave Kyoko a questioning smile. "Spill it."

"You really didn't have to come all the way over here to ask me the same question."

She sat down on the foot of the bed. "But seeing you in person means I can pressure you more."

Kyoko sighed and sat down on the floor next to her.

_I guess I should try to explain myself._

* * *

Kyoko told Moko-san everything. Or tried really hard to. She didn't really have to say much. Moko-san guessed as much. About her feelings and confusion…that was all obvious to her.

"I'll be honest," she began "You like him. He likes you-"

"No he doesn't!" she interrupted. "He told me, Bo, that he liked a high school girl..."

"And aren't you a high school girl?"

They stayed silent.

"No… no it can't be..."

Moko-san simply smiled knowingly.

* * *

Ren unintentionally stared and the floor, a thing he found himself doing quite often now-a-days. Usually when that happened, it was because his thoughts had drifted towards her. Her smile and childish attitude, her determination and innocence.

It all puzzled and amazed him beyond belief.

During the past few days, especially the few hours after he dropped Kyoko off at Daruyama, he had come to realize how much he really did want to be with her, and how much he loves getting even slim glances of her through the day.

"Ren!" Yashiro snapped, bringing him back to reality. "Are you going to come see Kyoko-chan?"

Ren sighed. He wanted to go. Never once had he seen her dance, and well… Curiosity isn't a sin. Then, also, he had to find excuses to see her, since filming for 'Tragic Marker,' is taking a small break for screen play revision.

"Ren?"

He looked up. "Yea, I'm coming. I just need to..um…go to the bathroom real quick. Meet you in the car?"

Yashiro nodded and proceeded out the front door.

Ren lethargically dragged himself into the bathroom and splashed fresh water on his face.

Kuon:We need sleep.

_I know. _

He shook the excess water and looked at his reflection the foggy mirror.

Yep, sleep would be nice. The light purple hue under his eyes hinted to that. The light de-colouration of his under eyes suddenly reminded him of something.

He tilted his head to the right.

It was still quite visible. Violet and pink, a clear remembrance of that night. You could even see the her soft teeth marks if examined closely.

Ren smiled and put his hand to his neck.

_Oh, Setsu._

* * *

"I can't do it. I rather my pride be ruined. I cannot do this. No."

Kyoko chanted and whined those lines over and over as she stood in the studio with Kanae.

The other band members were outside, in the dancing area, while Kyoko and Kanae where in the dressing rooms.

"Come on! The costume isn't so bad. And the wig is pretty cool too!" Kanae hit her shoulder lightly.

Kyoko had arrived a little after the band had gotten there, which naturally got Hana and Mioko (Blonde girl) very agitated. Then, after they got after Kanae for even trying to help her, they came up with a brilliant new idea: Dance with the most provocative outfit and difficult wig they could possibly find in such short notice.

It really wasn't too bad. Nothing Setsu wouldn't wear.

The outfit consisted of a cropped breezy tee, stopping a little above her navel. It had a camo jacket that hovered to around her mid-thigh, and tight leather pants. The wig was about chest length, and was a golden blonde, wavy bother.

"I can't wear this in front of the president and the others!" she continued to protest.

Kanae frowned.

True, both the president and Ren had seen her in worse outfits, but right now, she wasn't Setsu.

She was Kyoko.

"Listen, Kyoko-chan," Kanae looked at her, atmosphere suddenly turning more serious. "Hana-chan needs this surgery. She might be really mean sometimes, but I have known her since kindergarten. She is the type of person that doesn't give up without a rough fight. And if you don't do this, nobody else even has the guts to fight her. Please. Do it for her sake. And for her sake, please win this. Please prove to them you can do it."

Kyoko stayed silent, intertwining her shaky fingers together. "I just don't understand why I have to go through all this. I thought I was just filling in for Hana-san while she recovered."

Kanae's face saddened a bit, her dark eyes darkening a shade. "I'll be honest,"

They sat down.

"The surgery Hana-chan needs takes at least a month for recovery. And our concert is in a few weeks. Yes, you are a backup, but more than likely you will have to fill in for the concert as well. We just don't tell her that."

"But won't your fans be upset?" Kyoko asked.

She shook her head "We will try not to make a scandal. We don't have many interviews scheduled, so they wouldn't get a close up on your face. And on the concert, they wouldn't put you on the big screen." She eyed Kyoko. "You kind of look alike, anyway."

"So," Kyoko asked, making her way back toward the costumes. " I'd be posing as Hana-san?"

Kanae nodded.

Well, there was her escape. She wouldn't be Kyoko; she would be posing as Hana. Therefore, making this a great method acting exercise.

"Fine," she sighed. "For Hana-san."

* * *

Ren really couldn't make himself go into the studio. Instead, he sent Yashiro in there and he stayed outside.

He sat against the wall, head in his hands.

Kuon: I want to see Kyoko-chan dance. GO IN THERE.

_No._

Kuon: WHY!?

Ren didn't quite know the answer to that. Was it because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable? Was he afraid? And if he was, why? It wasn't him that had to dance in front of most of LME. Ren could only come up with this conclusion:

_I will fall for her even more._

Kuon: That's a really dumb justification.

It really wasn't. Ren knew that Kyoko would be an great dancer, if not by talent, by determination. He didn't know if he could control himself in front of her; she was already too amazing in his eyes.

Kuon: That's so corny. Sounds like something out of an 80s movie, really.

* * *

Moko-san. President Takarada. Maria-chan. Sawara-san. Yashiro.

Those were the only people that knew, besides the band and band manager, about this whole arrangement. And they were also the people that would be judging them.

There were also some other people form the band's agency, friends of the manager, Kyoko supposed.

That made her really nervous. Really very nervous.

After a few minutes of internal battles, Kyoko finally got into the outfit and wig. She really didn't look bad. Her fair skin went perfectly with the golden wig, and the curls made her look more petite. Even the outfit complemented her small figure.

She smiled at her reflection.

_I feel like a princess. A modern, totally cool princess._

She touched her face lightly, admiring the carefully applied make up.

_I hope I can stay like this a little longer than before…_

"Kyoko-chan?" Kanae pocked her head through the half open door. "Ready?"

Kyoko nodded, her heart speeding up.

Hana obviously didn't smile, and Mioko only gave her a side glance. They were also wearing the same style of costumes, and now, so was Kanae. It made Kyoko feel at least a little better about herself.

Everyone who was watching became silent at the sight of her. Kyoko examined everyone's expression for approval. Maria- smiled at her, settling into the seat next to President, whom gave her thumbs up. Moko-san gave her a reassuring wink, and Sawara-san smiled.

* * *

Kyoko looked absolutely breath taking. And Ren was missing every second of it.

Yashiro looked around furiously, wondering where he had gone to.

"I'll be in in a while." He had said. "You should go first."

Yashiro sobbed silently into his hands.

_Why. Why can't they just….Kyaa!_

He smiled radiantly while the possibilities projected in his mind.

_I'll text him!_

He took out his phone and quickly texted Ren, hoping, praying, he would make it.

* * *

**Ren. Come here. Please? You have to!**

Ren sighed.

Kuon: Do it!

He stood up and hovered his hand on the knob.

_Go inside._

_Do it. _

His hand closed into a hesitant fist.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hana's tone was arrogant, a clear challenge. Kyoko stood tall. "Yes."

"Great." She said, facing the crowd. Kyoko noticed she had heels on. Big mistake. She turned to Kanae and whispered: "She is going to hurt herself even more."

Kanae nodded. "We told her. She hates wearing flats."

"This is how this is going to work." Hana began, flipping her caramel hair "Both me and Kyoko will be dancing with one of the other band members. Rules are simple," she turned to face Kyoko. " Whoever doesn't mess up wins."

"This isn't a competition, Hana-san" Kyoko reminded, tone wary. "We just want you to get better."

"I don't need anyone's pity. And certainly not yours."

Kyoko stayed silent.

Mioko stepped between them. "Let's start already, Hana-chan." She said "I want to go home."

Hana held up her hand. "You are going to be with her." She pointed at Kyoko. "Kanae is with me."

Kanae and Mioko were both stunned at the sudden change in teams. Kyoko wasn't. Of course she wouldn't let Kanae be with her, not when they practiced together.

Getting into a triangular position, Hana simply demanded: "Turn on the music!"

_1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8…_

* * *

Loud, vibrating beats began flowing their way out of the closed studio door. Ren turned the knob and silently drifted into the room. He didn't dare go all the way to the benches where everyone else sat, so instead he stayed by the door.

As the music became more upbeat, he began to examine the room, and as soon as his eyes landed on Kyoko, his breath caught.

He could vaguely recognize her with that golden-blonde wig, but he could clearly see her fragile, determined face. Her focused, honey-comb eyes that watched her every move.

_She..she's such a natural._

He watched her as she produced complicated combos and turns, never even missing a single beat. Even the others struggled to keep up, especially the one with orange hair. She seemed to be in pain with every move, making her dance robotic and forced. Kyoko's in the other hand, was delicate and beautiful.

* * *

_2, 3, 4, 5…_

The dance flowed out of her naturally, and for that, she was grateful. Mioko also was being quite helpful, following all the moves Kanae and Kyoko had practiced, instead of trying for sabotage.

Once in a while, she would sneak glances at Hana, flinching along with her. Kyoko couldn't even imagine the pain this dance must be causing her; it made her want to stop all together. She didn't even have a chance to suggest stopping, because about half way into the song, Hana gave a painful shriek, and fell to the floor.

"Hana-chan!" Mioko lunged herself toward her, catching her from the full fall.

Kyoko and Kanae kneeled down as well, and offered their hands.

"Hana-san are you okay? Please go to a doc—"

"SING!" Hana interrupted. They looked at her, perplexed.

"Sing! You can obviously dance." Hana stood up, her right foot limp over the floor. "Now sing."

_Did she just admit defeat?_

"I..uh.."

"You have 5 seconds."

"I.."

"5."

_What to do?! I can't think of any songs all of a sudden. _

"4."

"Kyoko-chan!" Kanae tugged at her.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"_She was just a girl, _

_In a troubled world, _

_No one else could see,_

_The troubles in between…"_

It took Kyoko a moment to realize who was singing. It wasn't her, obviously. She looked around the room.

_Mioko?_

They were the lyrics to 'Flower Garden,' only slower, almost an acoustic version.

Kyoko blinked.

Inner demons: Sing! Follow her!

"_He was just a boy, _

_Always drowned with scorn,_

_Never ever praised,_

_Never even fazed…" _

Their voices merged together, creating a melodic lullaby. Mioko, soon after Kyoko began, stopped, giving her the floor.

_Oh god._

* * *

_"Never had they met before, _

_Only distant memories subside,_

_Never hinting in their love,_

_Avoiding every turn and creek and pass…"_

It was like a lullaby. Her alto toned voice echoed through the room, making the song a sweet, calm lullaby.

"'_The thunderstorm will go away,_

_Only smiles will remain,_

_He told her that with troubled tears, _

_Comforting all her fears,_

'_Don't lie to me, please just stay for a while more,_

_I know this won't last anymore,_

_Our worlds are too apart."_

Her voice hit every note perfectly, especially the high ones. Ren repressed and wiped at his tearing eyes, making any trace of them quickly disappear.

He went and sat down next to Yashiro, whom was making no effort in masking his tears. She even brought the President to tears.

_Wow._

* * *

Kyoko stopped, noticing Ren for the first time. And how almost everyone was crying.

"So..Sorry!"

'Onnanoko no Kaikaku's' manager, Aki stood up. "No, no. that… you are very talented."

Hana scoffed, and without another word, left the room.

Kyoko was overjoyed. Not only had she proved those stingy girls wrong, but she had the awesome opportunity to feel life in the music industry for a while.

"Just wait, Hana will come to her senses soon. Come back in a few days for more practice." Manager Aki had told her. "Oh, and remember…no one except those who were in this room can know you are Hana-chan's double. O.K.?"

Kyoko had agreed, and insisted that everyone could go home and rest. She stayed behind to get her make- up and outfit off.

It was rather tragic, really. She wished she could keep the make-up, and she did protest. But, they gave her the usual speech about how her skin will get wrinkles, blah, blah, blah.

A knock at the door made her jump up from her dressing room chair.

* * *

She was back to normal, auburn, shoulder length hair and smooth, baby-like face. The only thing that stood out to Ren was the intense fatigue her eyes showed; even her posture was slightly slouched.

She avoided his gaze.

"Congratulations on making it." He said, bowing politely.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"Oh, and President is calling you downstairs." He added, remembering why he was there. " Something about a new manager?"

She nodded.

Ren had been rather furious at the news. A male manager? A guy was going to be with her nearly 24/7? Both he and Kuon nearly killed something.

But, the president assured him that Haruo was hardly a threat. Unless, of course, Kyoko was into nerdy, and common sense lacking men.

Ren doubted it.

Kyoko hopped out of her seat, landing a little harshly.

Ren blinked at her.

"Hey, are you o-"he stopped mid-sentence.

* * *

Kyoko felt herself falling. It felt endless, timeless…motionless. She felt herself wobble and eyes close, all against her will.

She mentally prepared herself to hit the harsh wooden floor, but the impact never came. She never felt the harsh cold ground, but she did stop falling.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

* * *

It was so sudden, he almost didn't catch her. Thankfully though, he managed to embrace her, cradling her in his arms.

"Mogami-san? What's wrong? Please wake up!"

He moved the hair away from her face and looked at her.

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open a few seconds after, making Ren sigh with relief. She sat up and put her hand to her head. "Ow."

"What's wrong? What happened? We should go to the hospit-"

"No, no I'm fine." She cut him off, "I am just really tired. I haven't really slept at all."

He stood up and extended his hand. "Are you sure?"

Kyoko eyes his hand before taking it, a light blush sprinkling across her cheeks.

Kuon: yeah, she's okay.

Ren hid a smile.

" Well, I want to make sure. I am taking you home."

Her eyes widened. "No, no it's already late and I still might have to stay longer-"

"That's O.K.," he assured. "Yashiro-san is getting a ride from Sawara-san, so there's no need to rush." He finished off with a radiant smile, only to smile wider when her blush returned.

* * *

Kyoko stared at the gigantic flight of stairs that awaited them. Even looking at them made her want to faint. Again.

She made a face and held on to the railing, taking each step slowly and cautiously.

* * *

Ren could obviously notice her struggle. It hurt even him to see her battle with each stair as if it were moving.

Sighing, he slipped his arm under her arms and the other behind her knees.

"What are you doing!" she protested against him. "I can walk."

"You were going to pass out from exhaustion if I had let that go any longer."

She frowned, but stopped fighting.

He had longed to hold her. Even like this, going down 5 flights of stairs, he held on to her as tightly as possible, hoping he never had to let go. He wished he could always smell her flowery scent, and feel her silky soft hair. To have her laugh and be at his side. That would make him so happy.

And it might be selfish of him to say that. But, in reality, it didn't matter what it was.

All Ren knew is that he needed her.

No matter what.

* * *

He finally put her down a few steps before reaching the bottom, only to be greeted by the most disgusting, vile creature either of them could possibly see at the moment.

Sho Fuwa.

"I am not in the mood," she said and stepped over him. He grabbed her arm.

"I am not here for games." He looked at her, completely serious.

"I am here to warn you."

Ren stepped next to her protectively.

Sho released her arm before saying:

"Your mother is in town."


	7. Enter: Saena Mogami (Chapter 7)

**Author's Note:**

**I am going through a horrible case of writer's block. So, so, so sorry. This chapter was not at its full potential, but I still wanted to get it done. I hope I can get past it soon, if not, I may have to postpone the next chapter for a while.**

**Gomenasai! **

**Enjoy!**

It could have been the noise that woke her up, a stifled ruffle, followed by a hushed silence. A silence nearly impossible at Daruyama, hinting she definitely wasn't there. Next, was the smell. A scent so peculiar, so deeply and intoxicatingly familiar, that as soon as Kyoko realized it, she shot up from her slumber.

_Ren._

Panicked, she looked around, half expecting to see Ren lying next to her. To her relief, he wasn't. She looked down at herself. Yesterday's clothes. Her eyes traveled across her surroundings, struggling to recognize where she was. Beige, clean carpet. Mahogany ceiling fan and dresser…amazingly comfortable queen sized bed.

Kyoko darted off of it and leaned against the wall.

_Oh my god. What did I do yesterday? What—what happened?_

A sudden noise outside the room made her jump. Eyeing the door cautiously, she eased it open to reveal a relieving, familiar scene.

_Ren's house_.

She supposed that made sense; at least his scent hadn't been her imagination. She stopped, a little shocked at her own thoughts.

_Scent? Since when does he have a 'scent'? Have I actually…. Sniffed him before?_

She felt her cheeks begin to heat. Even unaware of how she got there, it was a relief to be somewhere familiar.

Somewhere safe.

* * *

Cooking was something Ren didn't even dare attempt. So, he just bought something instead. Some tamagoyaki and miso soup, since he didn't know if she would really be up to eating after yesterday. He wondered if she really would be up to anything.

Subconsciously, he glanced toward the guest room's closed door, only to find it open.

"Huh? I didn't even hear that."

From the kitchen, he peeked into the living room.

* * *

It had taken her about 20 seconds to remember what had happened. 5 to remember her mother was in town, and the rest for her to remember how exactly she felt about that.

Nervous. Afraid. Perplexed.

The list goes on, really.

Instead of doing any further investigation in the house, Kyoko simply sat on the couch, staring aimlessly at the wall.

_What does she want? Why? Is she looking for me? No, probably not…_

She sighed, mood glooming and deteriorating any possible trace of happiness. Kyoko didn't want to see her mother. She really didn't. Maybe she was a bit curious, yes, but more afraid of her reasons for appearing so suddenly, that was for sure.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko looked up.

Ren looked pretty relaxed, not dressed up as usual. He wore simple sweat pants and a T-shirt, and his hair was wavy and natural.

Before standing up for a polite bow, her eyes flickered to his neck, and she felt her face flush immediately.

_Gosh, I am an idiot._

"Good morning!" She masked her mood with a warm and cheery voice, quickly avoiding eye contact.

"… or at least I think it is." Kyoko continued, finally looking up.

* * *

Ren was watching her closely, examining, and waiting for any reaction at all. If she remembered anything from the day before, she really is a natural actress.

"I…I don't quite remember how I got here?" Kyoko smiled her usual innocent smile. Though, Ren saw through it. Just like she can see through his gentlemanly approaches, he saw straight through that forced gesture.

And it bothered him a lot.

"Well," he began, regaining his composure. "What do you remember?"

Kuon: Are you her freaking psychiatrist? What kind of random question is that?

_It is not random…I…I just don't really want to be the one to tell her about her mother. Or, actually, re-tell her._

"I remember enough." The way she said it, the dark over tone of her voice hinted that she did remember, proving his senses correct. He cringed.

It mostly bothered him that she had to pretend to be okay in his presence. She should be comfortable enough around him that she could express her true feelings.

Kuon: How can you expect that form her if you can't even follow your own advice?

"After that," Ren continued nonchalantly, "I took you home. But you fell asleep on the way over and wouldn't wake up. So, I just brought you over here?"

"I wouldn't wake up?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Oh, don't worry; I checked to make sure you were breathing and everything."

* * *

He smiled, his fake gentlemanly smile. Kyoko frowned internally.

_I thought we were past that. _

"Thank you. But, I really should get going."

She shuffled toward the door, struggling not to look back or plead to stay. No matter how much she repressed it, she couldn't help but feeling safe there, even if he was hiding his true feelings.

Her hand was already on the brass doorknob, about to twist it open, but a firm tan hand stopped it from opening. She blinked and tightened her jaw, still fighting to keep her tears and anger in.

"Are you O.K?" Ren towered over her, his forest green gaze pouring into her's, urging her, tugging at her to reveal that she wasn't. To stop the lie.

"I am fine." She smiled slyly. "But I should get going to check the band schedule and stuff."

He leaned closer to her, covering the door with his body. Kyoko got a sense of déjà vu from the day before, when Sho leaned over her in a similar way. But unlike Sho's cold and icy gaze, Ren's was the opposite; his was warm, open and obviously concerned. She wanted to melt into those eyes, into him. She wanted to drop everything and just have him hold her. The chains around her heart were slowly untangling, and she wanted him to be the first one to catch her.

"Really?" he inched even closer, face breaths away. "Are you really O.K?"

It might have been the way he said it. Or the fact that she could only take so much before breaking.

Kyoko fell to her knees. She was a bit surprised at her own actions, considering how out of character it was. But she couldn't help it.

"I am afraid. I don't know what she wants or why, it scares me."

* * *

Ren looked at Kyoko for a moment before kneeling down next to her.

" She was the scariest person in my life and then left. Why is she back? I hope I don't run into her…"

She went on for about five minutes, ranting about Saena. Ren didn't blame her. He remembered from his times as Kuon how much pain that woman caused her.

"Hey," He touched her shoulder. "Even if you do run into her, I will not let anything happen to you."

She looked up, a stray tear suspended on her cheeks.

"I promise," he finished, wiping it off.

* * *

A sudden phone alarm burst through the silent room, making them both jump.

It took Kyoko a few seconds to realize that it was Ren's phone. He looked down at his pocket before retrieving it and answering it.

There was mumbling on the line, and as the mumble stopped, Ren's face grew darker.

"How did you get my number?"

* * *

"_Well it wasn't easy, But it really doesn't matter. Do you know Kyoko-chan's number?"_

His blood boiled. Not only did he call Kyoko in such a friendly way, but that he actually had the nerve to call after all that's been happening. That Sho Fuwa needs some straightening up to do.

"That's none of your business." He shot back, standing up, away from Kyoko.

"_Yeah it is. I need to talk to her."_

_She doesn't have a phone at the moment, _he said silently. Ren pondered just hanging up, but decided that maybe he cared about what Sho had to say. Not in a personal way, but maybe it was about Saena.

"I'll pass on the statement."

" _I know she's around you."_

Ren looked back at Kyoko. She sat against the door, looking down at her hands.

"No she isn't."

"_Yes she is. You sound super stressed and keep whispering. Pass her to me."_

"No."

"_You are going to regret it if you don't."_

* * *

Kyoko listened for a while, but zoned out after a few minutes. Whomever Ren was speaking to was obviously keeping him entertained.

_I have no idea where that came from._

Kyoko didn't know if she should feel ashamed that she broke down like that. Or relieved that he actually did make her feel better. She didn't know. And honestly, she didn't care. She didn't regret what happened, so pondering on it wouldn't do anything.

"Mogamai-san?"

Kyoko looked up.

He extended the phone toward her, a glum, defeated look on his face. "Phone call."

She blinked a few times and grabbed it, hesitantly putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _So I was right. You are with him. At this hour, too. You know Kyoko, people are going to start rumors..."_

She scoffed. "What do you want?"

" _I just want to give the extravagant news that I will be doing a duet with a band called 'Onnanoko no Kaikaku,' during their debuting concert."_

Kyoko stayed silent.

"_Name ring a bell?"_

"No, not at all. How old are they? Maybe I'll check them ou-"

" _I know you are going to be posing for Ayuzawa Hana. They told me when I agreed ."_

_So much for confidentiality._

"Great. What song?"

"_I am almost done writing it. Wanna know what its called?"_

"No."

"_It's called-"_

"Is this why you called?" she said irritably. "I have stuff to do."

"_Oh like what?"_

"None of your business."

"_Wow..."_ he said _"It's strange how much you are like him."_

"Hey, Sho." Kyoko said, changing the subject. "How did you find out my mother was here."

There was a moment of silence and a long sigh.

" _She came into the agency yesterday."_

"What was she doing?"

"_Not sure."_

There was a beeping on the line.

"I have to go."

She shut the phone without any further farewell.

Ren was sitting on the couch, looking out through the open windows.

"I think you have another call." She handed the phone back.

He wordlessly took it.

* * *

Sho shut his phone, exasperated.

_This girl…really. How dare she hang up on me!_

He sat back down on his dressing room chair. Even though he couldn't give her a straight answer about her mother, he was determined to get one. She had no business being in town. Not after how much Kyoko cried for her. She didn't need history to repeat itself.

* * *

Yashiro had called Ren, informing him of his day plans. A few interviews. Nothing outside the normal. He was a bit disappointed; he secretly hoped to be able to spend the day with Kyoko.

Who, by the way, was still sulking in the corner.

"I have an interview in a few hours. Do you want me to take you home?"

Kyoko looked up.

"Oh? No, that's okay. I'll get a cab. Thank you, though."

Ren slowly leveled himself with her, kneeling down further with every word.

* * *

"You know, it's quite impolite to refuse a ride from your senior, right?" he smiled.

That horrible faux smile.

Kyoko looked down, flustered at his distance, but confused at his attitude.

"Oh?"

"Besides," he got up, grabbing his car keys from the counter. "Daruyama is on the way."

"Actually," She got up, dusting herself off from any lingering moods or emotions from the past few minutes. "I need to go to LME. I still need to know the band schedule and stuff."

"Even closer." Smiling, he held open the door.

The sky was cloudy, rain threatening down on them at any second. It was also fairly chilly, but Kyoko enjoyed it. She watched the buildings and cars pass, smiling at some children playing on the street. A few moments later, though, a woman came and dragged them away. Their mother, Kyoko supposed.

The car ride was fairly quiet. That is, until, Kyoko began to get hungry. She tried to distract herself by thinking. Though, it was in vain, since her thoughts redirected back to food.

_A fluffy pair of omelets….orange juice…._

Her stomach growled even louder.

* * *

Ren bit back a smile. He remembered the first time this had happened. What had she asked to eat? Steak with eggs, was it?

He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about breakfast." Looking at her, he pointed to some café a few streets away.

"How about there? I've heard it has the best omelets in all of Tokyo."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?!" then, she quickly composed herself. "No, no really. I can eat at LME."

"Are we really going through this again? Should I offer frog legs again?"

Without hesitation, she shook her head. "No, No! Omelets sound great!"

* * *

He really was not kidding. The omelets were just as she imagined, fluffy and moist and very satisfying.

"Enjoying that?"

Kyoko looked up, swallowing a mouth full of juice.

"Yep!"

* * *

It was like a dream to be able to be with her like that. They joked and laughed, and he wondered if as time passed, they would still be able to go out like that. Or would something come between them? No, Ren didn't think so. If they found each other after so long, destiny surely wouldn't tear them back apart.

After dropping her off, Ren went on his way to the interview.

Unaware, unprepared for what was to come…

* * *

Sho was relieved he was done for the day. Lately, he had been overworked and stressed, and manager Shoko really wasn't being very cooperative.

He burst through the Akatoki agency, obviously exasperated.

" Ms. Kawazaki!" he called. The woman at reception stood up and bowed politely.

"Yes, Mr. Fuwa?"

"I need tomorrow's schedule. Please print it."

She bowed a second time. "Yes, Mr. Fuwa."

Sho proceeded into the elevator and up to his dressing room to pick up his belongings. Then stopped, realizing his stuff was already in the car.

"Damn, this stress is messing with my head."

As he walked back into the lobby, he spotted Ms. Kawazaki , looking very agitated as she talked to a middle aged woman.

Sho stopped cold.

The woman had jet black hair and a gaze that matched, she held her head high and no trace of serenity was even sprinkled on her face. That expression and icy aura can only be expressed by one person in Sho's mental address book.

Saena.

She did a final nod before turning around and out the door.

Sho shuffled toward the counter.

"Who was that?" He asked .

She shrugged. "Some lady. She came by yesterday too. She keeps asking about some 'Kyoko?'"

Sho leaned closer to her, his gaze narrowing. "What did you tell her?"

"I said the only Kyoko I know in the industry is at LME agency."

A shiver ran down his spine.

_Oh. No. _

* * *

" Great job, Ren." Yashiro handed him a glass of water. "You were obviously more cheerful than usual. Did something happen?"

Ren smiled internally. "I guess I just slept well or something."

Yashiro smiled, understanding making its way into his mind. "'Oh?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Ren's cell phone. Yashiro handed it to him, frowning at the unknown number.

"Expecting a call?" He asked.

Ren shook his head. "No."

Pushing it open, he answered: "Hello?"

"_Where is she?"_

Ren looked at his phone screen, confused.

"Who?"

"_You know who."_

"Sho Fuwa?"

"_We have no time. Where is Kyoko-chan?!"_

Ren had enough "It is none of your business. Stop calling."

"_If you guys are at LME, get out."_

Ren stopped walking. "Why?"

"_Get her out now."_

"I am not at LME."

"_Is she?"_

Ren began getting antsy. "Yeah, she is."

"_Go to her. She will need you soon."_

And with that, the phone shut off.

Ren doesn't know how long he stood there. A few seconds? Minutes? It felt like an eternity. Was Sho serious? Was Kyoko in danger?

Ren didn't plan on taking chances.

"Yashiro," He turned to his manager. "We need to get to LME. Fast."

* * *

Kyoko looked at her schedule. That day would be her only day off. Starting tomorrow, she would have to be at practice for at least 2 hours, and then voice lessons for one more. She frowned.

"Cheer up!" Kanae bumped her shoulder. "You made it! You totally kicked ass."

Kyoko smiled. "Yea, I guess so. I just hope Hana-san is okay."

Just as she finished saying that, Hana walked Into LME.

Kanae and Kyoko walked down the stairs to meet her.

She looked terrible, she couldn't even walk anymore. Instead, she was on crutches.

"Hey." She said looking down.

"Hey," Kyoko and Kanae replied.

Hana looked up, facing them. "I guess I should thank you for holding my spot. I was selfish. I'm actually kind of known for it."

Kyoko smiled. "That's okay. I just want you to get better. Are you getting the surgery soon?"

She nodded. "I am actually on the way to set a day."

"That's great!" Kanae said, echoing Kyoko's own thoughts. Hana nodded, and then pointed at her.

"I am watching you. You better not mess this up!"

Kyoko bowed politely. "I won't!"

Waving, Hana left with Mioko.

Kane looked after them. "See, Hana-chan can be nice. In her own way."

They turned away, heading back to the studio to practice song lyrics, when there was a sudden hand on her shoulder.

Kyoko flinched, the touch sparking something inside her.

Recognition?

* * *

Ren couldn't get there fast enough. He had just entered LME when he bumped into Sho.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I have no idea. She said she had business here." As Sho turned away from him, Ren grabbed his arm "What's going on?"

Sho looked at him, then down at his arm. "It's about her mother. I think she may be here."

"That is me. I am Mogami Kyoko."

They both looked toward the lobby at the sound of Kyoko's voice. They were only a few feet away, so they could clearly see her shocked expression. Her tense hands…her will fading.

* * *

Sho never thought he would ever see Saena stand in front of her daughter again. But there she was, hand on her shoulder. Even from afar, he could see their similarities. The way they stood, tall and proud. Though, Kyoko had a more childish atmosphere to her, opposite of Saena's classy, serious one.

_I wonder if she is O.K._

* * *

Ren wondered if she was okay. He wanted to run over there, to pull her away from her mother, to protect her from any further hurt. But he knew he couldn't; he didn't have the right to break such a moment. Only she could.

Only she could choose what she did next.

* * *

Kyoko had longed to see her face. Longed to be acknowledged by her. Longed to be loved.

But that all changed. She wished those foolish dreams when she was little. Why her mother was there, she did not know. But one thing she did know is that forgiveness was a long way from their current relationship. Nothing Saena could say would possibly mend the secret wound in her heart.

"I am looking for a Mogami Kyoko. Is it possible for you to help me?"

Kyoko blinked.

_She doesn't even recognize me._

Naturally she wouldn't. Koko did dye and cut her hair, and they hadn't seen each other in years.

She looked at her mother.

"That is me. I am Mogami Kyoko."


	8. Conflicted Feelings (Chapter 8 PT I)

**PART 1**

When her mother had left her as a child, Kyoko remembered only the feelings she left behind. Those of abandonment, those of grief and confusion; She just couldn't justify why her own mother had rejected her as she did. Now, years later, those same feelings caressed her mind.

So, as Saena circled around her, examining her every detail, flaw and fault, Kyoko could only stand still, and restrain from asking any rash questions.

"Oh?" Saena stopped to face her. "You dyed your hair?"

Kyoko looked at the floor. "How-How did you find me?"

Saena smiled a little. "I saw you in 'Dark Moon'. Honestly, I wasn't sure it was you at first, but after looking at the credits…" She set her hand on Kyoko's trembling shoulder. "I knew it was you."

Kyoko looked to her right, where, to her surprise, Sho stood. He gently pushed Sanea's hand off of her shoulder.

"Well that's sweet that you would come to find her." He said defiantly.

Saena's gaze hardened. "That's a little disrespectful don't you think?" She eyed him. "Do I know you?"

Sho smiled, the kind of smiled you gave to an annoying child, or one with forced emotions. "I'm hurt. I thought you would have recognized-"

"Sho." Kyoko warned. "Stop."

"Sho?" Saena looked between them. "Sho Fuwa?" she smiled. "I see you made it big."

It made Kyoko uneasy to see her mother smile. As a child, she was lucky to see her not angry, so naturally, smiles and conversation where out of the question.

* * *

Ren knew leaving was the right thing to do. As much as he hated it, Sho had the upper hand in handling Saena. That, and if he hadn't had left, he might have regretted it later.

He stood at the top of the staircase, a perfect view of the lobby below. Ren worried for Kyoko. Even from the height he was at, he could see her trembling. His heart ached.

_Kyoko, I am sorry._

* * *

" So what exactly is it that you want, Mrs. Mogami?" Sho leaned casually against Kyoko, making her cringe.

"We are busy people." He added with a grin.

Saena looked at Kyoko. "I came to talk to you."

Kyoko straightened up. "M-Me?"

Seana nodded and pointed a slim finger outside.

"In private."

***  
It was unusually cloudy for Tokyo, something happening too often now-a-days. They stood outside of LME, facing each other. The scene reminded Kyoko of one of those old western gun battles, and she really feared Saena would indeed pull out a weapon.

" You grew up beautifully." She said.

Kyoko blinked. "Uh. Thank you?"

"I never knew you wanted to be an actress."

Kyoko forced a smile. "Well, due to an unfortunate series of events I ended up here. Not that I don't like it though! I just—"

_Gosh, I'm mumbling._

"Don't be so nervous. I won't bite you." Her mother smiled.

Kyoko started to realize that her smiles gave her even more chills than any other expression.

"Let's cut to the chase." Saena's face turned completely serious. "You need to come back to Kyoto."

* * *

Ren had joined Sho in the lobby, now, they both attentively watched Saena and Kyoko's wary expressions. Saena seemed demanding, intimidating, while

Kyoko not only seemed startled, but extremely sad.

"What do you think she wants?" Sho asked, still looking beyond the closed crystal doors. Ren shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."

* * *

Kyoko almost didn't make it inside. After Saena left, she kind of just stood there, stunned and speechless.

_I need you to come back to Kyoto... I need you to come back to Kyoto. _

Her mother's words echoed through her mind, ricocheting and bouncing around her reasoning.

"_No." _Kyoko had responded. _"I will not go back with you."_

Kyoko sat down on one of the lobbies' couches, oblivious and uninterested on who was watching. She rested her head in her hands, and fought to suppress tears of anger from escaping.

" Mogami-san?"

* * *

Ren looked down at her.

She remained still, not having the strength or the will power to look up at her sempai.

"I am okay." she said simply.

"What did she tell you? He asked, sitting next to her.

She shook her head. "Nothing important."

* * *

Kyoko stood up, and after excusing herself, speed walked back out of LME. She could stay there. She was afraid her emotions would eventually take over, and she really would break down crying.

She spotted a lone park bench and she sat on it.

All her memories, all her experiences, all her fame…all that would be in vain if she did go back with her mother. The same mother that didn't hesitate while walking away from her, the same mother that just confessed her selfish reasons for being there.

"_Kyoko, I have been very sick. The hospital fees, they are too much for me. Come home."_

Kyoko felt a betraying tear slip down her cheek.

Even if she forgave her mother and went back home, she didn't think she would ever be able to smile again. She would have to leave her work, her friends… her memories.

Tears began spilling more and more, and before long, she found herself crying uncontrollably. This was the second time in her life she cried as she did. Once after Sho left her, and now.

* * *

Finding her wasn't too hard. All Ren had to do was step out of LME.

She sat on a bench next to the bus stop, head down with gloom.

As he approached her, he noticed she was crying. His heart suddenly ached.

It had been ages since he had seen her cry like that. Ren frowned.

_Why is it you only cry like this for that woman?_

He sat down next to her.

She turned away, wiping her tears.

Reluctantly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"She wants me to go back to Kyoto" she whimpered against him. "I—I"

He cradled her head. "Shhh."

No matter how much he really wanted to know, no matter how much he wanted to plead her not to go, he knew that that moment wasn't the time to speak about it. Instead, he held her, and waited for her to recover.


	9. Conflicted Feelings P2 (Chapter 8 PT II)

**Part II**

**Flashback:**_** Mogami Kyoko and Mogami Saena outside of LME.**_

"_Medical bills? Is that the only reason why you came to find me?" Kyoko was exasperated. A small part inside of her had hoped it wasn't for a bogus reason as such. Obviously, she shouldn't have. Her mother would never have the heart to reconcile with her daughter. Even if she tried, Kyoko might not have allowed it._

"_We leave in two days."_

"_NO!"_

_Onnanoko no kaikaku popped into Kyoko's mind. Right now, that was her only worry. She couldn't leave them on such short notice. Hana-chan was probably already scheduled for surgery, and Kyoko really didn't want to hurt sweet little Kanae like that. She doesn't have the right to crush their dream like so. _

"_What did you just say to me?" _

"_I—I can't."_

"_And why is that?" Saena's voice was fierce. _

"_I,Uh.."_

"_I will talk to the head of this joke of an agency and pull you out if you don't come willingly." _

_They stared at each other. _

_Saena scoffed. "I guess we will do this the hard way, then." She stepped over Kyoko and began walking towards the crystal revolving doors._

"_No, Please wait!" She reached out to her mother._

_Saena turned back._

"_It's just that one of my close friends is in a band and I promised that I would be here for their debuting concert. Please don't make me break that promise."_

"_That's a really lame excuse to stay here." She continued walking._

"_I will go with you!" Kyoko shouted. "I will go with you after the concert."_

_After a moment's hesitation, Saena turned back towards her. "When is it?" _

"_In a week."_

Ultimately, Kyoko had to say that. If she hadn't agreed to leave, her mother wouldn't have hesitated in pulling her out. She couldn't do that to President Takarada or the band.

At the moment, Kyoko made sure no one knew of her upcoming departure. No one had to know. Yet.

"O.K.! take it from the top!"

After the encounter with Saena, Kyoko had literally been at dance and voice practice nonstop for 4 days. Well, give and take a few breaks home.

It was exhausting. Very. And she missed seeing her friends. Moko-san, and Ren. And she even wanted to see Sho; mostly to ask where he disappeared to that day.

"Get into positions!"

Kanae, Mioko and her had been at the studio for a little over an hour.

" We already got the dance perfectly!" complained Mioko. "I want to go home!"

"Silence!" yelled the choreographer. "You will keep doing it until _I_ am satisfied."

_Yikes._

With a long sigh, Mioko resumed her position next to Kanae.

" The more you argue, the more he kills us. Just stay quiet." Kanae whispered.

Kyoko sucked in the warning.

As the choreographer was about to play the music, his head snapped towards the door. Kyoko heard it open and close, then footsteps approached them.

"Sho Fuwa!" smiled the choreographer. "What an absolute pleasure."

The girls turned around.

Sure enough, Mr. rotten chicken egg walked towards them radiantly.

Kyoko groaned internally. _Ew._

He wore his usual attire: Leather. Everywhere.

"As you all may or may not know," their manager signaled for Sho to come forward. "Sho Fuwa will be dueting with you in this upcoming concert."

Kyoko hear Mioko inhale and excited bunch of air. "Really!?"

She stepped forward and bowed. "Please take care of us, Sho Fuwa!"

He smiled charmingly and took Mioko's hand.

"My pleasure." He planted it with a gentle kiss.

_Gross. _

Kyoko had completely forgotten about Sho's duet. Honestly, she thought he was kidding. Her heart began to race.

_No. I am not dancing with this idiot._

Slowly, quietly, she slithered behind Kanae.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"I don't like him."

Kanae turned toward her. "Really? I think he is alright."

She looked at Kyoko. "But if you don't like him, then are you comfortable with the duet? It will just be you and him."

Kyoko's heart stopped.

"Y—ya…Kyoko-chan?" Kanae shook her. "Breathe!"

Kyoko sucked in a deep breath.

"But—but I though he—it was—all of us."

She shook her head. "We each have a solo. Yours had to be with someone else, so they don't focus too much on your face, for Hana-chan's sake."

Kyoko glared at Sho.

"Did you know about this?"

Sho stepped over Mioko and looked at Kyoko. "I tried to tell you on the phone, but you were..ahem..busy."

"Don't play that game with me." She stood right in front of him now, eyes piercing his. "You could have still told me."

He shrugged with a smile. "Are you scared?"

Kyoko blinked. "Of course not." She turned back around and returned next to Kanae. "You better not mess up."

"Mr. Sho!" called the manager. "I listened to the wonderful song you wrote. It was so touching. Perfection!"

"I have already choreographed a major part of it." Continued the choreographer.

_I…I haven't even heard the song._

As if on cue, Mioko said: "You should play it! I just love it so much 3"

As the music began to flow through the large black speakers, Kyoko felt a wave of uneasiness. Not because of the song itself, but because of how out of character the melody felt. Sho usually had more upbeat, rock based music, but this one was the polar opposite. It was only a simple melodic guitar, accompanied by a gentle piano harmony. It was the kind of song that could either bring back your happiest, most treasured memories, or your deepest, saddest ones.

The music went on for a few more seconds before the actual lyrics began. At first, Kyoko was confused, for the voice wasn't Sho's. It was a woman's.

"This will be what you will be singing, Kyoko-chan." Whispered Kanae. She nodded.

"_Never once saw me cry_

_You didn't notice._

_When I wanted to tell you, that you weren't alone, I would just hesitate_

_And be by myself._

_Gomenasai (I am sorry), for all the hardships._

_Sumimasen (Excuse me) , I know I let you down._

_Gomen (sorry) for all the mistakes,_

_But regardless of our faults,_

_Aishiteru (I love you)"_

Next, it was Sho's voice. He sounded as poetic and flawless as always.

"_Starting today, let's make a promise._

_I just want to be honest._

_I thought I loved you,_

_But then I didn't_

_Only confusion realized my worries_

_But now I see you, loud and clear._

_And now I heard you, _

_All the fog disappeared._

_Gomenasai for your pain_

_Aishiteru 'till the end."_

And the verses went on and on. Speaking of the unrequited love between a couple, and honestly, it bothered Kyoko. This song, it was no coincidence. She was about to stop it, about to punch Sho in the face, but stopped after the female voice came back on.

_Oh what does he have me saying now?_

"_And now time has passed, my heart has healed._

_I don't want your pain,_

_I don't need your pity,_

_But no matter what, our memories remain_

_And I can only hope_

_That you will still love me until the end."_

* * *

Sho really didn't know what he thought of his own song. In a way, it was romantic, but in another, it was a farewell message. And the fact that he was going to sing it with her…

_What the hell was I thinking?_

* * *

Kyoko stared at the wall. That song clearly wasn't about them. No. it was just…similar to their situations.

"Okay. I will show you the choreography video I made with my partner back in studio B." the choreographer dragged in a colossal TV. Everyone crowded around it.

"S—Sorry!"

Kyoko looked back at Kanae. She was on the floor, hand on her head, and Sho stood over her.

"No, I am sorry," he apologized. "I ran into you."

Kanae took his extended hand, and Kyoko noted that he held it a few seconds too long.

_Huh._

As soon as the video began, Kyoko felt vomit rising from the pit of her stomach.

_No. no._

She refused to dance like that with Sho. She was OK (Not really) with the song, but no. Not the dance.

At a certain point in the chorus, the woman's hand cradled the man's head, making them face each other sideways. After a long few moments, he slowly leaned closer, into an almost kiss, before she pushed him away gently and going into an elegant turn.

Sho leaned over. "Looking forward to that ;)" Kyoko shot him a glare.


	10. That Fateful Concert (Chapter 9)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I** **had to do an early update because tommorow I will be no where near a computer. I am going to have a super busy week end with a few acting affairs and dace. So, yeah. Here is a treat! I guess this can also serve as a big fat thank you to everyone that has been with me through all of this. I finally got my 100th comment! Thank you!**

**Enjoy.**

The amount of people that showed up was tremendous. Considering the fact that the band had only been around for a little over a year and had only had one single, the amount that people that showed up was ridiculous.

Kyoko peeked through the colossal crimson curtains to the crowd. A sea of people cheered and waited anxiously for them, making her nerves and stress intensify to the maximum. Even the thought of letting all those people down made Kyoko upset.

She then began to realize what the President had meant when he failed her talent audition so many distant memories ago. To be a celebrity, love is essential. If Kyoko didn't feel such an emotion for each and every single one of the faces amongst the crowd, then she really would have no reason to perform in the first place—but the fact that she did care for the fans of 'Onnanoko no Kaikaku,' the fact that she cared for Kanae, Mioko and Hana's reputation, made it an obligation to make them happy. Even if it took Kyoko days of bloodshed and mental strain to learn all the routines and songs, as long as the fans were content, Kyoko didn't want any compensation.

_I really have learned a lot about people in the past bunch of months_ she sighed. The sudden image of her mother crept into her mind. _Too bad I will have to leave it all behind after today._

"Kyoko-Chan!" Kanae called from behind her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"You look great!" Kanae stopped in front of her.

All three of them were required to change between every few songs, but, for their opening with 'Flower Garden,' they wore bright looking tank tops adorned by forest green cardigans and pants.

_Bold look for a bold song, _Kyoko justified.

"Thank you, you too!"

"Places everyone!" yelled the manager. Kyoko felt butterflies tear at her stomach.

Mioko skipped over to them and landed on Kyoko's left side with a radiant smile.

"Let's work well together!" she said while bumping them lightly on the shoulder.

Kyoko and Kanae nodded with a smile.

"Ready?!" called the manager.

The girls nodded.

"At the count of 3, we will pull back the curtains!"

Kyoko's heart seemed to beat at its own rhythm now, no longer caring to follow any particularly healthy pattern.

" 1…"

She worried for her performance. She worried for the people that would be watching her from the crowd.

"2…"

She flustered at the closing duet she would have to do with Sho Fuwa.

" And…"

But most of all, she tried desperately to hide her biggest of worry. What would happen after the concert was over, if her mother would even care for more negotiation. Kyoko would have to tell everyone herself. She would have to face every single person that ever gave her a chance in the industry and tell them, square in the face, that she was quitting.

"3!"

Kyoko didn't know if her heart could handle such pain a second time.

**12 HOURS EARLIER…**

It had been weeks since she had slept so soundly. Finally back on her own bed at Daruyama, with that familiar breakfast smell greeting her in the morning.

She smiled and stretched over her bed.

_Today is the day!_ She thought excitedly. _All those weeks of training will finally pay off today._

Kyoko bounced off her bed and stood in front of the mirror. The intense dark circles around her eyes had died down a lot, and her skin looked moist and clear—the way it should be.

As her eyes unintentionally graced the monotonous calendar next to where she stood, a gloomy frown spread across her face.

Sure, today would be a wonderful day. But tomorrow… tomorrow would completely deteriorate whatever joy might linger.

She hadn't seen her mother after their encounter at LME. All she had told Kyoko was that the day after the concert they would be leaving to Kyoto.

And all Kyoko had told her was fine. If she would have said otherwise…

Let's just say that Saena would have, in the end, gotten her way anyway.

* * *

Ren hadn't heard from Kyoko since the whole Saena incident. The last conversation they had was a few hours after she left home. Kyoko had called him to assure everything had worked out—that as long as she visited her mother more often in attempt to make amends, she didn't need to leave to Kyoto.

It made Ren sigh a huge sigh when she told him. Even if they hadn't come up with an agreement, Ren wouldn't have allowed Saena to take her. He didn't help Sho send her back, so he sure as hell wasn't going to let her be dragged back.

How?

He didn't know. But he would have found a way to keep her there.

"Ren!" the persistent knocks on the door could only make Ren guess it was Yashiro.

Sure enough, he was correct.

"Yes?" he held the door open.

Yashiro looked him up and down, slamming a foot on the ground.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?!"

Ren blinked at him. "Because it's 10 O'clock in the morning."

"EXCACTLY!" Yashiro stepped past him and motioned to his room.

"You need to change! You need to wish Kyoko-chan luck!"

"What for?"

"TODAY IS THE CONCERT! Did you actually forget?"

Ren shook his head and closed the door. "No, I did not forget. But she doesn't need luck. She will do great."

"It's still customary." Frowned Yashiro.

* * *

He knew Ren was just being like that on purpose. He obviously just didn't want Yashiro to experience any happiness in life. Yes, that was it. Ren hated him.

_WHY CAN'T HE JUST ADMIT HE LOVER HER AND JUST…AHHHH ASDFGHJKL_

Yashiro sat on the floor, almost like a mad child.

Ren looked at him. "What happened?"

"You need to get ready to go see Kyoko-chan."

"The concert isn't till later tonight."

"SO?" Yashiro stood and grabbed Ren's shoulders. "You need to look perfect!"

Ren gave him a side smile. "What are you, my fairy god mother?"

* * *

Kyoko stared in awe at Taisho's homemade breakfast. Fluffy omelets, fresh veggies, but best of all, a steamy bowl of miso soup.

"th—that looks yummy." She could almost taste their sweetness, and she tried her best not to drool.

"It is for you." Taisho pushed the plates toward her.

"You look tired lately."

Kyoko's eyes lit up. "Th-Thank you!"

She sat down in front of him and took slow, savoring bites.

Her peaceful day came to an end at about 4 p.m., when she was dragged back to the studio for a final dress rehearsal.

"Are you guys excited!?" Mioko jumped up and down excitedly.

Kanae shrugged, hugging her hands. "More nervous than anything."

Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm most excited about working with Sho!" Continued Mioko. "He's just so amazing!"

"But you aren't working with him, Kyoko-chan is." Kanae corrected.

Mioko shot Kyoko a deadly glare.

"You can have him," Kyoko held up her hands. "I didn't choose to work with him."

Disappointment crossed Mioko's face. "I wish!"

"I'm with Kyoko-chan on this one," Kanae said stretching her arm. "He's not all that special."

"How dare you two say that! He's charming, blonde, suuuuper sexy…"

Moko went on and on praising him.

Kyoko looked over at Kanae. With each passing trait Mioko said, Kanae seemed to shrink in her chair.

She touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

Kanae jumped. Even though she nodded, Kyoko noted the light blush hovering over her cheeks.

_Hmm. _

It was an hour until the concert, and the auditorium was already close to full. The three girls sat in their dressing room chairs.

Mioko wore her hair in a loose wave with her make up subtly done to suit it.

Kanae wore her cascading brown hair in a middle part, complemented by luscious red lipstick.

Kyoko wore a straight auburn-blonde wig, the closest colour to Hana's hair. She stared at her reflection, admiring the perfect princess she became. She wished she never had to take off her delicate make up, or her glamorous costume. She wished she really could become a fairy tale princess. Problem was, she lacked her handsome knight in shining armor.

A knock at the door made the girls look back.

* * *

It took Ren a moment to take her in. Every time he saw her in makeup, it took him really aback.

She smiled at him. "Tsuruga-san! What are you doing here?"

She hopped off her chair, bowed politely to the other people in the room, and excused herself outside.

"I came to wish you luck." He responded as they walked side by side.

* * *

Even from the angle where he stood, Yashiro could tell Ren was flustered.

_Success. _

He watched them walk along the closed stage curtains, and with every occasional smile, Yashiro would cross his fingers.

_I wish… _

* * *

Kyoko smiled at him.

" Thank you! That's very thoughtful"

Ren nodded, and stepped in front of her. He looked at her, gaze hardening.

"Is everything really O.K. with your mother?"

Kyoko's heart stopped for a split second as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yea. She was reasonable."

_You're not lying._

"I would have thought she would've but more of a fight."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Ren could tell she hid something. She was clear as water to read, and he knew that she really didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

_I'll ask her about it tomorrow._

His face softened and he smiled.

"Do well, O.K?" he touched her shoulder.

She grinned and nodded. "O.K!"

The girls stood by the curtain, ready to go out on stage as Sho approached them.

"See you in a few songs" he winked at Kyoko.

She stuck out her tongue at him as he returned to the dressing room.

As she turned back around, she spotted Kanae next to her. She was looking back at Sho, with that same distant expression she had showed when he bumped into her at rehearsal, and with the same light blush she had a few hours before.

Kyoko smiled knowingly. "Just be careful," she warned. Kanae looked at her. "Huh?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Places everyone!" yelled the manager. Kyoko felt butterflies tear at her stomach.

Mioko skipped over to them and landed on Kyoko's left side with a radiant smile.

"Let's work well together!" She said while bumping them lightly on the shoulder.

Kyoko and Kanae nodded with a smile.

"Ready?!" called the manager.

The girls nodded.

"At the count of 3, we will pull back the curtains!"

Kyoko's heart seemed to beat at its own rhythm now, no longer caring to follow any particularly healthy pattern.

" 1…"

"2…"

" And…"

"3!"

It was perfect. The dance, the music, the voices. They all fell together in perfect harmony, and the audience loved it. They cheered and sang along, heightening the atmosphere. It was all the girls' dreamt it would be.

Kyoko spotted a few familiar faces amongst the crowd.

Ren, oviously. Yashiro, President, Moko-san, and most of the people that were at her audition.

One person she didn't expect to see though was Saena. Honestly, when she saw her amongst the crowd, after double checking, she felt very intimidated.

Even more when the final song came…

She had changed into an elegant ballet leotard and attire, to correlate with the graceful choreography.

As soon as Sho stepped out of behind the curtains, the air was filled with violent screaming. He smiled and waved at everyone.

* * *

Ren's expression said it all. Shock. Confusion.

_What…_

Yashiro looked over at him. " I thought you knew they were dueting."

"Who said I didn't." Ren said through tight teeth.

"Your expression."

Ren looked at him.

_Don't lose it. Don't lose it. _

* * *

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" Sho introduced. "For the final song, Hana-chan and I will be singing an original called _'Gomenasai.'_ Enjoy!"

Kyoko fake smiled along and bowed before grabbing the mic parallel to Sho.

The song began, the same amazing melody as it had been back in the studio. She sang along with it, a few lyrical mistakes due to the lack of practice, no one noticed though. They were all to mesmerized by Mr. Rotten Chicken egg.

As the chorus came on, the dance routine also commenced. It took a lot out of her not to cringe away at his touch.

"_Gomenasai (I am sorry), for all the hardships…"_

His arm wrapped around her waist as hers around his neck. They did a single turn, before they faced away from each other.

"_Sumimasen (Excuse me) , I know I let you down."_

She looked over at him longingly, the crowd sighing along with their every move.

"_Gomen (sorry) for all the mistakes,"_

She did a series of pirouettes toward him and hugged him from behind.

"_But regardless of our faults," _

Sho turned towards her, still in an embrace.

"_Aishiteru (I love you)"_

He dipped her down and as he gently brought her back up, their lips brushed together.

Kyoko felt herself blush as she returned to her stop across the stage.

_I am going to murder the choreographer. _

* * *

Sho saw how hard it was for her to keep her composure. And he was sorry for how he was going to intensify her discomfort. But it was necessary.

He saw how she and Ren looked at each other. He knew that, in her heart, he was no longer welcomed.

He knew the battle was coming to an end.

But he needed at least one final try._ This_ was his final try.

* * *

As the chorus approached once again, Kyoko looked down at the audience. They were all silent, swaying along to the marvelous new song.

Her eyes landed on Ren.

At that very moment, it was as if she was back in the hotel room. Back to the day Sho called her and Ren lost control.

She could see his fury through his eyes. And could see his pain through the way he avoided her gaze.

It made her heart ache so much to see him as so. But what could she expect?

"_Gomenasai (I am sorry), for all the hardships…"_

His arm wrapped around her waist as hers around his neck. They did a single turn, before they faced away from each other.

"_Sumimasen (Excuse me) , I know I let you down."_

She looked over at him longingly, the crowd sighing along with their every move.

"_Gomen (sorry) for all the mistakes,"_

She did a series of pirouettes toward him and hugged him from behind.

"_But regardless of our faults," _

Sho turned towards her, still in an embrace.

"_Aishiteru (I love you)"_

Again, same as before, he dipped her down, but, when he brought her back up, instead of a simple brush of the lips…

He kissed her without holding back.


	11. On that Fateful Alleyway (Chapter 10)

**Author's Note:**

**I have no idea when I will be posting next week. Maybe late friday, or early Saturday. Maybe late Saturday or early Sunday. So, please hang in there! Also, a few clarifications, (though I am sure most of you have picked up on it already :p)  
**

* * *

**^ That line means change of POV  
**

**^ Three stars mean change in time, either a few days or a few minutes.**

**Enjoy!**

For a moment, everything was silent. The air seemed to freeze, hovering above them. Everything still.

His lips were cold against hers, a too familiar sensation that made her want to cringe away. But he held her tight, almost begging her, pleading her to stay.

And then that moment ended.

The auditorium was filled with high pitched screams; the concave walls making them ricochet back thirty times worse.

Everyone in the crowd was stunned. Most screamed with shock and anger, and other screamed of pure surprise. Even Kanae and Mioko, whom stood behind the curtains, stared aimlessly at them.

Kyoko shoved herself out of Sho's grasp.

He looked at her for a long moment before continuing on with the lyrics.

"_And as time ticks away, _

_I will watch you fade away,_

_And no matter how hard that might be,_

_I will let you go and help you until the end,_

_Gomenasai, for your pain._

_Aishiteru."_

Kyoko was stunned. She stared at him, her breathing hard and rigid, and her gaze ice cold. She was about to slap him across the face when the crowd began to applaud.

They yelled and reached toward them in tears, yelling and screaming: "Sho-Kun! Hana-Chan!"

_Oh No._

Sho bowed, smiling his usual cocky smile, while Kyoko stood awkwardly next to him. She scanned the crowd, purposely avoiding LME. Until her gaze landed on Ren.

Kyoko shivered.

His eyes pierced daggers through her, making her heart hurt even more. He didn't have to tell her how he felt; it was perfectly inked on his face. Hurt, disappointment…excruciating pain.

* * *

Ren didn't have time to even look away. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had. But, he didn't. He saw him sweep her off her feet and kiss her. And with every passing moment their lips were locked, he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into that forbidden abyss. He could feel his anger rising, not only from the kiss, but the anger that had been accumulated throughout the passing years and memories also threatened to spill. He tried his best to hide it—to contain it.

But you can only do so much.

When their gazes locked with each other, Ren calmed down. He then saw that the kiss wasn't planned for at all. It was probably just another desperate move from that class-A jerk. Even then though, Ren couldn't stand it.

He turned around.

Further in front of his vision, he spotted an emergency exit sign.

_I need to get out of here._

"Ren." Yashiro stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Ren pulled away from his grasp, flinching at Yashiro's hurt expression.

"Out."

Ren squeezed through the waves of people, their screaming and cheering heightening his anger.

As he pushed the doors open, a wave of cool air greeted him. He sighed at the nice breeze, as if with its wind, it carried away some of the painful weight.

Since he exited from the back exit door, the area was mostly deserted, give and take a few pedestrians. In front of him was a double street, only two lanes; one for ascending traffic, and the other for the opposite current. It was quite narrow for Tokyo's busy streets, so Ren could only guess that it was some sort of back alley. That would also explain the absence of cars.

He sat down by the curb.

* * *

Kyoko followed him with her gaze until the moment he was out the door.

_I need to sort this out._

As Sho continued to bow and shine, Kyoko did one final bow before turning away towards the curtain. Sho caught her arm and pulled her close.

For a moment, Kyoko thought he was going to kiss her again, but then he pressed his lips to her left ear, the one away from the gaze of the audiences and cameras.

"Where do you think you are going?" He whispered.

Kyoko turned toward him.

"To fix the goddamn mess you just made."

With that, she walked off, followed by another trail of cheers.

_How do their lungs not burst off?_

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan." Kanae stood in front of her.

"I had no idea he was going to do that," she defended.

Kanae smiled sadly. "I know. No one did. Don't sweat it," she bumped her shoulder.

Kyoko smiled back, anxiously glancing at the exit. "I'll be back."

She began jogging toward the door.

"Wait! Kyoko!" Kanae called "We need to go to the press conference still! We need to fix this mess!"

Kyoko, as much as she dreaded it, ignored her and burst out the exit doors.

* * *

Kanae assumed she didn't hear her and she didn't try calling again. The urgency in Kyoko's eyes told her not to restrain her from her destination.

"Where is that bitch!?" Mioko marched from out from the dressing room. "I knew we should have tossed her to streets as soon as I saw her!"

"Mioko-chan, calm down." Kanae caught her arm. " Leave her alone."

"Why should I? She's a slut."

"The fact that someone kissed her doesn't make her a slut."

"Why are you taking her side!?" Mioko exclaimed.

"Because the bitch here isn't her!"

They looked at each other for a long time, pain radiating off both their pores.

"Girls, please," Said their manager nervously. "Let's just find Kyoko-chan for now. Don't let anyone leave until we do."

"What, do we cage everyone up?" Mioko snapped sarcastically. "I rather let them out."

The manager looked at her. "Go out and preform 'Ring Around the Right.'"

Mioko's eyes widened. "That song isn't even finished being choreographed!"

"Improvise!" Her manager turned her toward the stage and gave her a light push.

* * *

Kyoko had to unravel the maze in her mind.

Since she left the building from the opposite side Ren did, she had to run around almost 10 minutes to find him.

He sat on the curb of a narrow, lonely street, not even pedestrians walked past. It was a strange looking shape, the street. The constant sways, bumps and turns it had made a speed of over 25 mph nearly impossible.

Kyoko was expecting to see paparazzi, but none were in sight. They were all probably still inside trading pictures of the night's steamy moment.

"Tsu—Tsugura-san?"

* * *

Ren didn't bother moving. Or answering. He didn't think he had the strength to.

"Tsugura-San… why are you out here?" her voice seemed closer.

Sighing, Ren got up. "I needed some fresh air."

* * *

His back was still to Kyoko, but she walked toward him anyway.

"Oh."

She was right next to him now, his distant look now visible.

"I am sorry." She blurted, making sure to look straight ahead and away from him.

"What for?"

"For what happened in there."

* * *

Ren tensed his fist. "How could you have known?"

She shrugged. "Even so, you once told me never to let that happen again."

"It's none of my business what you do with your life." He snapped. As soon as he said it, he bit his tongue, because he knew in his heart that it was his business; he wanted it to be.

"Uh…but I still disobeyed my sempai." She defended, turning to face him

He looked straight at her. "I am not your father!" He held her gaze.

" I am not saying that you are." She backed away, lowering her eyes.

"I am tired of you looking at me like a guardian or something. You don't have to take everything I tell you so seriously." Ren turned away from her as well, like two quarreling children.

"I show my elders respect."

He turned toward her again, tone steady. "Is that all I am to you? Your elder?"

* * *

Kyoko looked at her sweaty hands.

_I am not going to start this conversation right now._

She turned towards him.

He looked at her sternly, as if inviting her into a challenge.

"Should you be anything else?" she finally said through gritted teeth.

* * *

_Ouch._

* * *

Kanae and the band manager had looked almost everywhere, even outside.

"She is out here, I am sure of it" she assured him.

He shook his head. "We have been lo—" A sudden pair of voices made them look west.

"That's Kyoko-chan" Kanae said. "But I don't recognize the man."

The peeked around the corner.

Sure, enough Kyoko stood there with her back toward them. She seemed to be talking—no arguing with a tall, handsome man.

_Tsu—Tsugura Ren?_

"Oh my god."

"Manager Ma, go inside and don't let anyone out this way. We don't want the paparazzi or anyone making assumptions."

He nodded.

Kanae leaned back against the corner.

_Kyoko-chan…what is going on?_

* * *

Kyoko looked at him. She knew that she hurt him, but she just wasn't ready. Not here, not now.

"I guess not." He stepped down unto the street.

It all happened so fast. The car appeared as if from thin air; no one even had a chance to scream.

Except Kyoko.

"Ren!" she yelled, extending her hand towards him. "WATCH OUT!"

The silver Corolla sped over the sharp corner, only seconds away.

"REN!" Kyoko cried. "MOVE!"

* * *

He turned toward her.

Ren didn't understand why she was crying or why she called him with such urgency. Not until he turned towards her, that is.

"REN!" she screamed one final time.

* * *

Kyoko didn't regret doing what she did next. The consequences didn't matter, nor the pain.

She had to. She wasn't going to allow it. She wasn't going to allow this.

Kyoko lunged forward and collided with Ren, pushing him out of the Corolla's reach.

But she didn't have enough time to move herself.

* * *

Ren's head collided with the rocky pavement, making him momentarily lose consciousness. But as soon as he heard screams, he opened his eyes steadily.

Kanae, one of the other band members stared at the ground next to him in horror. She seemed to be yelling something to someone behind her, though Ren couldn't really make out what she said.

Ren saw more people coagulate around her. Amongst them was their manager, and even Yashiro. He held a phone to his ear and seemed to be frantically yelling to the person on the other side of the line.

Ren struggled to get up, but couldn't. He immediately laid back down.

"Ren? Ren, what happened!" Kanae leaned down next to him.

He looked at her, clueless.

"What happened to Kyoko-chan!?" She looked behind her, to a too dark saturated patch of concrete.

Ren followed her gaze.

* * *

Kanae didn't even have time to scream. She just saw her lunge toward him, pushing him away. She saw the silver car collide with her frail body, making her fall on it before falling unto the pavement. The man in the car got out immediately, frantically screaming at the sky. He called Kyoko over and over, not long before calling an ambulance.

Kanae ran toward them, in tears. She took in the scene.

Kyoko lying in her stomach, head to the side and drenched with blood. Ren beside her, completely passed out.

But then, he began to open his eyes.

"Mr!" Kanae grabbed the man's hand. "Please, just go inside and call for help!"

He nodded and shuffled away.

Kanae kneeled next to Ren.

"Ren? Ren what happened?" She asked urgently, even though she knew perfectly well.

He looked at her.

"What happened to Kyoko-chan!?" she looked back at her friend's immobile, limp body.

* * *

Ren didn't recognize her at first. But when he did, he felt his heart race.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No, not again._

_This cannot be happening. _

_Not again._

"Ky-Kyoko" he coughed, dragging himself toward her.

She laid there, completely immobile.

Ren felt himself panic even more as his heart raced more and more, and his breath became erratic.

"Kyoko!" he yelled. "Wake up!"

He grabbed her cold hand.

"She's breathing!" Kanae yelled to Yashiro, leaning over her Kyoko's back.

"Everyone get away from her!" Yelled President Takarada. "And go delay the paparazzi for as long as possible. Ren!" he pointed at him.

"Get Ren out of here."

Ren heard the faint sound of sirens as Yashiro grabbed his arm.

_No. Kyoko-chan, please._

_Please don't leave me._


	12. My Dear Ren (Chapter 11)

As soon as Kyoko opened her eyes, she was blinded by a luminescent white light. She sighed and blinked before turning away from it.

"Kyok—Kyoko-chan?" She heard a worried female voice call.

Kyoko stirred.

_Who is that? Where am I?_

She turned toward the voice, shielding the light with her arm. She paused and stared at the pulsating IV on her hand.

"Kyoko-chan, are you awake?!"

She fixed her gaze passed her hand and unto a woman's face.

It hazed in and out of focus, until she could finally recognize the woman.

"O—Okami-san?" Kyoko whispered.

Mrs. Boss lady smiled. "Oh,God, I am so glad you are awake. Taisho and I were worried sick!"

Kyoko blinked and attempted to push herself up. She immediately regretted it and let out a groan.

Mrs. Boss lady held her shoulder. "Are O.K? I should go call the nurse." She said standing.

"Wait," Kyoko called. "Where—where is Tsuruga-san?"

It was an automatic question. She didn't think about it. She didn't wonder why she asked it until afterward. But, regardless, in the back of her head that question lingered along.

Mrs. Boss lady's hesitation made Kyoko antsy. "I—Is he O.K?"

_Okay from what? _Kyoko thought silently. _Why would he be hurt? _

_Why would you be at the hospital?_ Replied a small inner voice.

_What happened?_

"I-I don't think right now is a good time to tell you anything."

Kyoko felt her heart race, the heart monitor to her right accelerating.

"What? Why?"

Without another word, she walked out of the room.

Kyoko sat there, perplexed. She didn't remember quite what happened, or why she was there. She didn't even remember why she was so worried about Ren.

She looked down at herself.

Her arm, the one not injected with the IV, was in a hard, pearly cast wrapped around in a light blue sling. She flinched.

She continued to examine herself for further injuries, though the only other thing she felt were some rigid stitches sticking out from her upper forehead.

" You may not want to touch those, Ms. Mogami." Said a fragile pale nurse as she walked into the room.

"Can—can you tell me what happened?" Kyoko asked, following her with her gaze. The nurse looked at her as she set down a layered clipboard.

"You don't remember?" she cocked her head to the side with a worried look.

Kyoko shook her head.

The nurse, nurse Misa, gave her a single pondering nod. "I will order some tests to make sure everything is okay up there." She pointed a long slender singer at Kyoko's forehead.

Kyoko shifted uncomfortably. Why was no one telling her what was going on? Was it…was it that bad?

"I will check on you later!" the nurse said, heading toward the door. She seemed to be leaving, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Do you feel any pain?"

Kyoko thought about it. "Maybe just my head."

With a final nod, the nurse was gone.

It was making Kyoko very anxious how no body was telling her anything. Nothing about what happened, or Ren's whereabouts.

She looked around.

_Ok. I was at the concert, _she began recalling. Her memory ended at around the final act, only glimpses and bits of Sho's song sprinkled across her mind. She faintly remembered the crowd, and their deafening screams. She just didn't remember why.

"So, you're awake."

Kyoko looked up.

Saena wore her usual elegant attire and her jet black hair in a classy bun. Her lips were smeared with red lipstick and had a sluggish look to match her attitude. She let herself in and sat on a love seat by the TV.

"You really are a mysterious child."

Kyoko sat up.

"Why?"

Saena shrugged. "Well, two days ago I got a sudden call saying my daughter was hit by a car. No explanations, only a big fat medical bill."

"What?" Kyoko felt her eyes widen.

_H-Hit by a car?_

"I was hit by a car?"

Her mother nodded. "It apparently wasn't too serious; the car was only going like 15mph."

_How did this happen? Why-why was I even out on the street?_

"What were you even doing out on the street?" Saena asked, echoing Kyoko's own thoughts. "There are also rumors that you were with some...some man!" She stood up, glaring at Kyoko defiantly. "I will not have my daughter sneaking around with someone I don't know…."

Kyoko had stopped listening as soon as she said the word 'man.'

_Ren._

The memories spilled all around her like a flood, whipping out any other thoughts except those. The kiss. The fight. The accident.

"Oh my god."

"Are you even listening to me!?" Saena now stood right in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"I, uh. I need to talk to the nurse. I need to ask her something." Kyoko's tone was urgent, but her of course her mother wouldn't catch on. She kept standing there, glaring.

"Whatever it is it can wait."

"But I feel sick."

"It can wait. We don't need any more charges added to the bill anyway."

Kyoko stared at her mother, anger building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Actually, no. No it can't wait, and I need you to leave."

Saena stared at her. "What did you just say to your mother?"

"You are not my mother." Kyoko defied back, lifting her chin. " You may be my parent, but not my mother. A mother is someone who raises you, who reads you stories and tucks you in at night. Not someone who disappeared from their daughter's life for 10 years then shows up because of financial problems. And certainly not someone who is concerned about money while HER DAUGHTER IS IN THE ICU!" her breathing was hard, erratic, and the heart monitor reflected it.

Standing up to her elders…that was something forbidden to Kyoko. But the way her mother treated her, the stress she already had on her shoulders, the fact that no one will tell her what happened to her Sempai…. It was all too much.

Saena stared at her, utter surprise reflected on her face.

"Do you think I care about what you think? YOU ARE COMING BACK TO KYOTO AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Excuse me?" Nurse Misa pocked her head through the screen door. "You are agitating the patient; I need to ask you to leave."

Saena continued to stare at her daughter.

"Two days. That's how much time you have before we leave." And without further conversation, she slithered out of the room.

It took about ten minutes to convince the nurse that she was O.K.

As nurse Misa turned to leave, Kyoko called out to her. "Umm, Nurse?"

She turned around with a gentle smile. "Yes, ?"

"Tsuruga Ren….is He in the hospital?"

The nurse's smile immediately dropped.

"Has—has no one told you?" she asked.

Kyoko shook her head.

Misa seemed as if she was finally going to give her an answer, but she didn't have the chance, for President Takarada strode in.

"Nurse Misa," He bowed. "You have done a marvelous job today, but if you could please excuse us."

Misa gave Kyoko one final nod before exiting.

As soon as the screen doors shit, Kyoko bombarded him with the obvious question.

"How bad am I? Where is Tsuruga-san? Is he mad? How did the concert finish?"

He exhaled a long, tired sigh.

"Well," he began grabbing a chair. "The concert was a big hit. Everyone's been talking about it for days. The whole dilemma with Sho…well, everyone thought it was Hana-chan. We talked with her about it, and she's willing to hold the blame for now.

Next order of business, you aren't too bad. Only a mild concussion and a broken arm. Oh, and you got seven stitches on your head."

Kyoko sighed.

"And…um.." he looked at her. "I'm afraid I cannot answer your final question."

She sat up, facing him directly. He seemed sad, and tired, almost as if he had gone through too many sleepless nights in her absence.

"Please, tell me. I won't tell him that I know, I just want to know he's O.K—"

"No, I literally cannot answer it. He—he's been missing since the accident."

It was as if a bucket of cold water spilled on her; on her heart. She felt herself tense and breathing harden, something that had been happening too many times for it to possibly be healthy.

"What?"

"The Paramedics brought you into both into the E.R, but only you had to stay. He was cleared. He said he was going home to get something, and that he would be back, but he wasn't. He's not at home, not at LME, obviously not here…we have no idea where he is."

"DID YOU CALL THE POLICE?!" Kyoko grabbed his arm, then quickly apologized. "Sorry."

"There is a small group out looking for him, but I want to keep it hidden from the media as long as possible. They don't know it was you two whom were in the accident, only that it was one of the members. And since Mioko was preforming, it is between you and Kanae-chan.

Unfortunately, most think it's you. Well, Hana-chan, since she's also at the hospital for recovery."

Kyoko was speechless.

"I guess that turned out O.K." he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Sensing her discomfort, President Takarada leaned toward her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I know Ren as if he was my son. I know he just needs time to sort things out and think."

"Why would he?" she mumbled against him.

"Well, that accident hit kind of close to home for him."

Wiping away a stray tear, Kyoko leaned back and looked at him. "Huh?"

With a distant look in his eyes, he smiled. "Ren was a rebellious child. His rebellious ways caused someone very close to him die, and well, I think he was afraid that, because of him, you got hurt. Those memories were reawakened."

"But I made the choice. I—I pushed him."

"You did?" he looked at her.

"I pushed him out of the way." She sighed.

"Even more so, then. Just give him time."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kyoko cocked her head to the side in wonder.

"I can't picture him as a rebellious kid."

The president laughed.

"Oh, he was. He even had to leave his former town for it!"

"Really?" Kyoko said, intrigued.

"Well, he didn't want to hang onto the past, that is all. "

"Where was that?" she asked. "His home town?"

The President frowned. "He hasn't told you?"

She shook her head.

" He is from Kyoto." He said casually.

Kyoko stared at him.

_Kyoto?_

She got a sudden flash back from that day she found Ren by the lake; How he had looked so much like _him._ Kyoko even had to think about it.

_There is no way._

"President, how old is Tsuruga-san?"

He gave her a puzzling look. "21. Why?"

Kyoko is 17.

Ren is 21.

4 years of difference.

Around the same she had with _him._

She swallowed back her nausea.

"By-by any chance…" she held her head, dreading the sudden head ached.

President Takarada shot up to hold her. "Kyoko-chan, are you O.K.?"

"By any chance," she continued. "Is Tsuruga-san a natural blonde?"

Maybe it was the silence that gave her the answer. Maybe it was President Takarada's surprised look. Or maybe, it was Kyoko's own heart that whispered the now obvious answer.

_Kuon. _


	13. My Dear Fairy Prince (Chapter 12)

As soon as the thought hit her, Kyoko immediately labeled it ridiculous. The little evidence there was wasn't nearly enough to prove such a massive revelation, and even if it was, she would have denied it with all her might. To think that Kuon was there, so close, only a hand stretch away, and because of her oblivion, she didn't reach out and kept him from leaving. Instead, he slipped away again. Without a trace. Not even leaving another oval blue stone to hold his memory.

Kyoko couldn't bear those thoughts. She didn't want it to be true. So, she simply dismissed it.

Now, staring aimlessly at the white walls that engulfed her, she thought of other things. She thought of going back home, to her little room at Daruyama, her little safe haven. She could picture herself slipping under her blankets and shutting everything out, building a temporary sanctuary in the darkness. Where no one could reach her, hurt her, or question her.

In the end, Kyoko just wanted peace for a while. Away from Shotaro and his playboy antics, away from the heavy schedule at LME. Away from the all too familiar feelings that were begging to resurface within her.

She just wanted some peace; she needed it.

"Ms. Mogami?" Nurse Misa's gentle voice snapped Kyoko back into reality. "How are you feeling?"

Kyoko smiled lethargically, pushing herself up on her elbows. "O.K."

"Are you sure?" Misa persisted, pouring some apple juice into a Styrofoam cup.

Kyoko thought about it for a moment.

Although broken, her arm felt fine, maybe just a little rigid. Her forehead throbbed from the stitches, causing her only minimum discomfort. The only thing she found that caused her obvious discomfort was the progressing tightening in her chest. Though Kyoko knew that insidious ache wasn't medically treatable.

"Just a little chest pain." She finally said.

Misa nodded, her eyes showing a flash of concern as she scribbled on her clip board.

"I will make sure to look into it." She handed her the cup.

Kyoko savored the juice's tangy, sour taste, thankful to have something other than water. She finished it with a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you," she said, handing the cup back.

Misa smiled. "No problem. Oh!"

She had begun to turn away, but suddenly stopped.

" Dr. Sasaki said you can go wonder outside if you'd like." Misa said turning back to face her. "This hospital has really nice gardens."

"When will I be allowed to leave?" Kyoko blurted. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't have the time to stay there forever either.

Misa shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in a week. It all depends on how fast you progress."

Kyoko nodded, sinking further into her bed.

Trying to cheer her up, Nurse Misa grabbed a single black wig from her bag and tossed it at her.

Kyoko stared at it for a moment.

"You should really go outside." Misa persisted. "It will do you good."

Kyoko sighed and slipped the wig on. "I sometimes forget my fame."

Misa smiled. "That's why I really admire you."

Kyoko smiled. " Because I forget who I am?"

"Well that, and the fact you are an amazing actress. Also because you don't seek the fame or attention." Misa replied. "It just simply radiates towards you."

The wig cascaded down to her waist, its jet black colour contrasting with her pale, petite physique. She smothered it to one side before looking up at Misa.

"Thank you so much." She said with a smile. "I don't think anyone has told me that before."

Misa bowed. "It is an honor, then."

Kyoko politely bowed back.

After a moment of silence, Nurse Misa shuffled to Kyoko's bed side.

"Are you ready? Can you walk?"

Kyoko swung her legs over the bed, her toes barely touching the icy floor. Noting this, Misa positioned a pearly pair of slippers by her feet.

Kyoko could feel her body tingle in anticipation of standing up again; she felt like a child taking their first steps. She slowly let down her right foot first, sliding it into the slipper. It was warm and plush against her moist skin.

_One down._

Hesitantly, she let her left foot fall. Though it fell a little too fast.

She felt herself lean to the left, losing the little balance she had. Then, she felt a strong, rough hand catch her right arm, steadying her.

She looked up, expecting to see the President, or (hopefully) Ren.

To her disappointment, it was none other than the single cause for all of this. Shotaro Fuwa.

"Be more careful." He said.

Kyoko snorted, snatching her arm away. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'll take her outside," he said turning to nurse Misa. "You can leave."

Kyoko elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't tell her what to do either."

Misa looked back and forth between him and Kyoko.

"It's okay," Kyoko smiled. "We need to talk anyway."

After a long moment, Misa simply bowed and exited the room.

Of all people to meet, Kyoko had completely forgotten about Sho. She was too preoccupied with other things to deal with his tantrums.

She turned towards him. "What are you doing here? You agitate me."

Sho gave her a challenging grin. " I had to ask you how you even managed to get hit by a car in an alleyway."

"That alleyway was very stupidly placed." She defended.

Slowly, she felt a single blue spirit slither out from her body. It placed itself gracefully on her shoulders, wrapping its misty tail around her neck.

"He better be here to apologize." It whispered.

Kyoko ignored it, to which it took as a sign of retreat. So, silently, disappointingly, and lethargically, it dissolved into white ash.

"Or maybe you are just that unlucky." Sho said, oblivious.

He walked around her in a circle, studying her up and down. His fists were clenched, to the point of them turning a pale white colour.

Kyoko eyed his fists.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." She said slowly.

Sho stopped in front of her, his forest green eyes swirling with different emotions.

* * *

He knew she was hurting; he could see it. The way she stood, clothing her broken arm. The way her usually bright eyes drooped with fatigue. It all tugged intensely at his heartstrings, knowing it was his fault. If only he had just stuck to the routine; if only he hadn't kissed her. But he had to. He had to let her go.

Now, standing in front of her, he wondered if she even would forgive him. He didn't think so.

But, for his own well being and conscience, he had to try. If not begging for forgiveness, at least helping her with whatever is troubling her.

* * *

Suddenly, He embraced her into a hug.

"I'm glad you are O.K."

Kyoko blinked, surprised, but she didn't fight it. She knew how he must have been feeling; guilty.

So, instead, she awkwardly patted him on the back. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered.

He sighed against her, and hesitantly let her go.

"I know."

She smacked him. " You're still gonna pay for _it_ though."

"_It?"_

"It."

He raised his eyebrows. "You mean the kiss?"

Kyoko leaned against the bed, feeling faint.

Sho, immediately sensing it, grabbed her arm.

She groaned, cupping her head in pain. It felt as if a mischievous weed had wrapped around her skull, crushing it wish every squeeze. But the blinding pain lasted only seconds, making Kyoko worry even more.

"I'm okay." She said, regretfully using Sho for support. "The doctor said that might happen."

Sho nodded, attempting to hide his discomfort. "Then maybe we should go outside. It will do you good."

Nodding, Kyoko followed him out.

The hospital corridors were wide and an emotionless white. Room after room, Kyoko saw worried family members shuffling around, crying over beds or smiling happily. She wondered what it was like to have that; a caring family. Someone who stays by your bed side, who holds your hand through stormy nights. Kyoko knew she could point out a few people in her own life that would do that. But none would provide the comfort of a parent like the one she craves.

She bit back a nostalgic sigh. Sending her mother away was the right thing to do. And whether she was serious or not about the two days, she had yet to find out.

Kyoko still had one day in bliss if Saena really did mean it.

As they reached the end of the corridor, Kyoko gasped. Nurse Misa really wasn't kidding about the gardens.

Beautiful iridescently green trees and bushes adorned a serene garden filled with a rainbows of lilies and roses. Fountains of delicate sculpting stood tall and proud, showing off their exquisite carvings. Cement benches were sprinkled around the area, along with several picnic tables. Kyoko's eyes caressed the beautiful scenery. Elderly patients reading books, or having meals with their loved ones. Cancer children running around, living today as if it were endless.

She smiled.

" Ahem." Sho cleared his throat.

At some point in the trip, while Kyoko daydreamed, He had led them to a marble bench. He patted the seat next to him.

"I'd rather stand," Kyoko said. "All I've done in the past few days is sit and sleep."

With a single nod, Sho fell silent.

After a few moments, he looked up.

" What exactly happened, anyway?" he asked,

Kyoko blinked at him. "Huh?"

"You know," he urged. "The day of the concert. All we know is that you got hit by a car-"

"All _we_ know? Who knows?"

"Just the staff at the concert. And well, the rest of Japan thinks Hana was the one that got hit."

Kyoko nodded. She would have to visit Hana-chan soon; Kyoko's own careless actions have been causing her a lot of drama.

_Gomenasai, Hana-chan._

"Anyway," Sho continued. "There are also rumors that there was a second victim."

Kyoko felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh?"

"Was it Tsuruga Ren?" He asked, leaning closer.

Kyoko took a step back, avoiding his gaze. "Why are you jumping to such rash decisions all by yourself?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw him give an uninterested shrug. "It was just a question." He said. "And if he had been involved, him disappearing off the face of the earth so randomly might make more sense."

She looked at him, the nice spring breeze taking a sudden chill. According to the President, the fact Ren was missing was confidential knowledge.

She leaned closer to him, holding her hospital gown down. "How do you know about that?"

Sho gave her a baffled look. "How can I not know? All of Tokyo is fuzzing about it!"

He reached behind him, grabbing his cell phone. Kyoko rubbed her hands anxiously, hoping Sho was bluffing. Even though it had only been a few days, she knew the power of the press. They would twist and bend reality to make it seem much worse. Who knows? Maybe the next headline will be: Tsuruga Ren, Top Star or Runaway Criminal?

Kyoko held her temples with a preoccupied sigh.

After several seconds or scrolling through the screen, Sho held up the phone to her.

It was a news article:

_A few days after his last interview, top star Tsuruga Ren was declared M.I.A. "He is nowhere to be found," as several sources state. He was last seen at the debuting concert for the new hit band 'Onnanoko no kaikaku.' Trusted sources say they saw him exiting the building early, and heading to his car before speeding off. It has been 3 days. Will our beloved idol disappear forever? More to come on tomorrow's issue._

It was followed by a badly photographed picture of Ren amongst a sea of people.

Kyoko sneered at it. "Sources? What kind of idiot 'sources' are these people talking about?! None of that is true!" she shoved the phone back at Sho. She could feel another head ache creeping through, and Kyoko let it. She needed something else to focus on besides the fact everyone thinks Ren is either dead or kidnapped.

Rubbing her forehead, she sat down next to Sho.

"So then you do know what happened." he said simply, looking down at her.

Kyoko looked away from him.

* * *

Sho knew she wasn't going to tell, and frankly, he didn't want her to. He didn't come here to get gossip or taunt her.

She was looking away from him, her black wig twisting with the wind.

It didn't really occur to him how hard this must be to her until that moment; Being stuck here in a hospital while someone so important to her was somewhere so beyond her reach. Not being able to move or say anything to anyone.

He sighed, moving his blonde hair behind his ear.

"Look, I'm not saying I like the guy or anything but you really should go find him. Who the hell am I supposed to compete against now? I don't wanna win by default."

* * *

Kyoko looked at him. "I have no idea where he is."

"Yes, you do." He said with a nod.

She blinked at him, perplexed. "No, I don't."

Suddenly, Sho turned toward him, his knees brushing against hers. She tried inching back, but he grabbed her arm.

Defeated, she looked into his deep green gaze.

"Yes, you do. Look, the way you two are around each other…the way you look at each other…that is a bond not easily severed. Where do you think he is?"

Kyoko thought about it for a moment.

She knew nothing about Ren's family. He usually spent his free time working or at his house. She didn't remember him mentioning any friends or family outside of Tokyo.

_What about Kuon?_Whispered a voice deep within her mind. _Where would Kuon be?_

Kyoko shook her head. _He isn't Kuon. He would have told me. _

_Maybe he didn't think he had a reason to tell you._It replied.

Kyoko let her mind drift back to her beginning at LME.

"Did you use to live in Kyoto?" Ren had asked her while holding Corn. He never did tell her how he knew that.

_He said it was because the stone was from a Kyoto gift shop. _

_Oh?_ The voice questioned. _And why do you have to live there to get one? It would make more sense that you were visiting then purchased the stone as a souvenir. But he distinctly asked if you lived there._

Kyoko pondered it. _That doesn't mean anything. _

_So what if it doesn't, then? What do you have to lose if you believe it?_

_Time._

"I really don't know, Sho." She said finally.

He leaned closer to her, inches away. "I'm going to tell you one last time. you .do. know."

Even if Ren was Kuon, Kyoko wouldn't know where to begin. They met in Kyoto, yes, but that meant nothing. He could be anywhere. She didn't even meet him outside of that secret river.

_Secret river._

"If you could go anywhere, run away anywhere right now, where would you go?" Sho asked her, urging her, almost pleading to come up with an answer.

_Secret, magical river._ She would go to that river that held way too many sorrows, yet vanished them in seconds. That magical river where she could sit for hours, gently caressing the icy water. That magical river she met a fairy prince once upon a time.

"I—"

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko looked behind her, upset at whoever had interrupted her. But when she saw Kanae running toward her with a relieved grin, she couldn't help but smile.

Kyoko stood up and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"I was so scared. I-I saw everything and I was so scared." Kanae whimpered against her.

Kyoko patted her back. "It's O.K. I'm O.K."

Kanae nodded against her before leaning back to look at her. Kyoko could see her eyes were dewy with stray tears, to which she felt her own water.

"Everyone has been taking turns to come and see you, you know. But you're always sleeping!" Kanae exclaimed.

Kyoko smiled. "Really?"

Kanae nodded. "And I wish I could stay, but I actually came to get him." She pointed a pale, slim finger at Sho, who was too immersed playing with his phone. But as soon as his presence was requested, he looked up. "Me?"

"Yes you." Kanae nodded. " We have a press conference. Since we ditched the one after the concert."

Sho frowned and crossed his arms. "No."

"You have to come!" Kanae insisted. "It's for the band! And Kyoko-chan obviously can't go!"

Sho looked at Kyoko, silently accusing her for the inconvenience. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll be there in a bit."

"No," Kyoko intercepted. "You two should go together."

They looked at her.

" Sho, you can't let her go by herself." She grabbed him and stood him up. "And you can't be late. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Kyoko-chan? Do you want us to call a nurse?" Kanae asked, worry filling her tone.

Kyoko smiled knowingly. "No, that's O.K."

_I owe you, Kanae-chan. For the kiss._

As she watched them slowly walk away, she realized it. Sooner or later a relationship between them might bloom. And, surprisingly, it didn't bother her at all, if anything she was excited. Kyoko would make sure to protect Kanae, though; so she won't get hurt as she did.

Kyoko stood there for a few minutes. Enjoying how the breeze played with her hair and kissed her skin, looking up at the cloudless sky. She enjoyed it. Tokyo had been so depressing for the last weeks, almost as if the rain foreshadowed—no, warned her. But now, she sighed. Peace and no rain in sight, therefore, no gloomy days ahead.

"You seem quite interested in the sky, young lady."

Kyoko looked behind her.

There, sitting on next to an angel fountain, was an elderly man. He seemed weak with age, and had an oxygen tank next to him. He wore a hospital gown, similar to her own.

Kyoko wondered what he was ill with. Probably just old age.

She smiled kindly at him.

"It a wonderful thing to look at."

He cocked his head and scratched his bald scalp. "I do reckon it's just a sky. Why is it so interesting?"

Kyoko thought about it.

"Well it's never the same. It's always changing and it's always a surprise to what it changes to."

The old man smiled, showing off a few missing teeth. "Never thought of it that way."

Kyoko sat back down on her marble bench.

"You seem preoccupied." Noted the old man.

She leaned forward, looking at him through the bushes.

They sat side by side now, though on different benches and separated by some scattered bushes. Kyoko could hear the soft murmur of his oxygen tank.

" You have really good intuition, mister."

"I may be old, but I can recognize that sad spark on anyone's eye."

Kyoko dropped her head unto her hands, frustratingly tugging at her wig.

Ren couldn't have left Tokyo. But if he hadn't, wouldn't have they found him by now? Where could he possibly be? Is he hurt? Doesn't he even care about her?

Kyoko closed her hands into fists. Yea, doesn't he care about her at all? Even if she is just his junior, he should show a little more respect.

"You can tell me. I do reckon it would be better than letting it eat at your insides."

Kyoko looked at the old man hesitantly.

He chuckled lightly. "Relax, you don't have to. Even if you did, I'd probably forget the second you finished."

She smiled, the tension easing. "Does your mind play tricks on you?"

He smiled sadly. "I have something those doctors call Alzheimer's."

Kyoko felt her smile wipe right off her face. "I—"

"No it's O.K.," he said. "I can still remember my family and stuff. I just didn't want to be a burden to them, so I spend most of my time here."

Kyoko looked down. "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. I get to meet nice people!"

They chuckled.

In a way, her heart ached for this sweet old man. Innocent and joyous, yet doomed to spend his days in a caged hospital. Even though he probably knew how severe his condition was, he still joked about it as if it wasn't. That made Kyoko sad, yet extremely honored to have met such a person.

"Mr." she called.

He looked at her, his fading brown eyes alert.

"What is your name?"

"Shimuzu Tadao, at your service!"

Kyoko smiled sadly. "Mr. Shimuzu, you are right. I have a problem."

"Tell it to me so, child."

With a painful sigh, Kyoko began to recite her thoughts.

"See, I think I know something. And evidence leads to it. But it's almost impossible; it can't be true. And if it were true, I wouldn't know what to do. And if it isn't true I still wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Kyoko looked at Tadao with a hopeful gaze. He blinked several times, attempting to process her babble.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked, turning toward her.

"Kyoko—uh…" she struggled for a faux last name. " Yoshida."

He nodded. "You have a beautiful name. 'Mirror' is what Kyoko means, you know. Meaning, you show what you think without hesitation."

"That sounds like me," Kyoko replied, picking out a single crimson rose from the bush.

"Well, Miss Yoshida, the answer to your problem is clear as mud. You go with your gut and believe whatever you already think you know."

"But it's impossible!"

"Anything is possible. Even if you are wrong, how would you even find out without trial and error? You aren't even giving yourself the opportunity to be wrong."

Kyoko felt her heart tighten. "But I am afraid I'm right."

Tadao looked at her. "You need to not be afraid of what life throws at you. Not knowing things makes you human. And humans must go out and test their theories for themselves."

He smiled at her. "You should follow you gut. I regret not following mine every single day."

Kyoko felt a betraying tear slide down her cheek.

_Ren—Kuon, where are you?_

"Kyoko-chan!"

She looked to her right.

President Takarada sprinted toward her, wearing gray coloured sweat pants and a blue T shirt.

_That's the most normal I have ever seen him._

"Kyoko…Kyoko-chan." He panted, sitting next to her. "Ren…we have a location."

Kyoko gasped, immediately straightening up. She felt her pulse race, her breathing hollow, and her mind spark.

"Where?" she asked shakily.

He looked up at her, gaze locking her into place.

"Kyoto."


	14. Unto the Hazardous Road (Chapter 13)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know my pacing is back to being stupid in this chapter. Gomen T.T due to personal circumstances, I had to quickly write this chapter today, and, I admit, It could have been better. But I didn't want to postpone it, since I have exams the next two weeks.**

**SO,**

**Please bear with me?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**OH! and I edited this wonderful picture of Kyoko Fukada to look like our lovely Kyoko Mogami! Check it out? just go to my profile and click on the link!  
**

The words echoed in her mind for minutes. She just sat there, stunned, unable to move or speak or say anything. Another piece of evidence had landed casually on her feet, taunting her to believe the impossibility of the probable truth. Yet, she still couldn't quite bring herself to. She didn't even know what to do if Ren was actually Kuon. Would it change anything? What would she even call him?

All these questions swirled in her head, making it an even bigger mess than it already was.

"Kyoko?" She heard someone call. Most probably President Takarada, but she was too distant to tell.

He had dragged her back inside, without even giving her a chance to say goodbye to sweet Tadao. Kyoko would have to thank him later though. Their chat, whether or not helpful, was soothing to her aching heart.

They sat in the lobby, along with other stray patients and their families. It was a dull shade of beige, the lobby. It almost made Kyoko want to go back into her designated room. Loveseats and mismatched lounge chairs were scattered about the room, giving it an unorganized aura.

"Kyoko?" she heard someone call again. This time, she looked up.

Indeed, it still was President Takarada who stood over her. He was looking down at her through sophisticated square-framed glasses.

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

She simply shook her head, her wig swaying along with it. "Sorry."

He sighed and sat next to her.

"I said I'm going to send out a small troop of police officers to bring him back."

Kyoko frowned. "He's just going to resist."

The President nodded, as if she had just simply reassured what he already knew.

"Then we will bring him back by forcefully. His professional career is on the line."

Kyoko shook her head, immediately dismissing the use of force. "No!" she contradicted. "You can't hurt him."

"What am I supposed to do, then?" He sighed, dropping his head unto his palms.

Kyoko thought about it.

Regardless of how she felt, the President was right. Ren had to comeback; he wasn't even the person to run away in the first place. Especially from work.

"_The accident hit a little too close to home for him…" _She remembered the President telling her. He never did tell her what that 'accident' was. But she repressed her urge to ask; she was, subconsciously, a little afraid.

He also wouldn't come back if they went to get him, not in his current state.

Then the thought hit her. It was a tiny little thought, one that might not even work. But, regardless, she suggested it.

"I'll go." She said.

The president looked at her. "What?"

"I'll go," she repeated. "I'll go get him."

They stayed silent for a few seconds, both processing the thought.

For the President, this meant he would be entrusting Ren to her; he would be entrusting an unpredictably and emotionally hurt man to a fragile, emotionally hurt girl.

For Kyoko, this meant that she would have to face her conflicts right in the face. She would have to face Ren, whom she missed dearly. But, to her horror, she also might have to face Kuon; the boy she knew once upon a time.

She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I think that might be smart, actually." Said the President.

"Oh?" Kyoko cocked her head to the side.

"It is highly unlikely he will fight against you, but…" he trailed off.

"What?" she urged.

"Nothing, never mind." The President stood up, an enthusiastic look coming over him. "Are you up for it?" he asked her.

Kyoko nodded, giving him a smile.

"I've missed your smile, Kyoko-chan" he held a hand out to her.

* * *

As she grabbed his hand, President Takarada wondered if keeping quiet about it was O.K. maybe he should tell her. No, there was no need to.

Ren would be happy to see her, right?

* * *

The next challenge would be getting out of the hospital. Even though Kyoko was in good condition, she was still prone for sudden black outs and extreme headaches. Obviously, since she had been hiding most of them for the past few days, hiding them a little longer didn't seem too difficult.

Even so, the President hesitated releasing her. And so did the staff, since there was no parental signature issued.

"Ms. Mogami, we need a parent to sign you out and review your tests." They had told her.

She simply smiled and nodded, replying: "I know it is protocol, but, really I'm O.K. and, my mother is a busy woman. I shouldn't disturb her."

Now, a few hours after arguing with them, they finally discharged her with a few pain killer prescriptions.

"I am sending someone with you as a chaperone, O.K?" the President called from the limousine's passenger seat.

Kyoko shook her head. "I really think it would be a lot faster if I just went alone."

He turned around to face her. "What is on your mind? You seem very preoccupied."

Kyoko was stunned at the sudden question.

"You can tell?"

He gave her a sly smile. "That distant look and tone of voice is something I'm all too familiar with."

Kyoko smiled. "I'm just tired."

"Physically?"

"Emotionally."

The president nodded. "I can tell you this: live your life so that you won't regret it later. Make decisions that make you happy. Live like there is no tomorrow. All of those cheesy 'live life to the fullest' quotes…follow them."

"Is that what you do, President?" Kyoko smiled.

"Obviously!"

In a way, his advice did soothe her. She didn't regret pushing Ren that night, and she didn't regret going to sort things out either. She had too many regrets in life to invite anymore.

"Your flight leaves at 10 a.m tomorrow." Informed the President.

Kyoko nodded.

"I will send someone to pick you up."

As they pulled up at Daruyama, Kyoko felt a wave of relief. Her eyes had ached to see that black and white and red sign again, to see her lonely bike leaning against the railing. She ached to see her adoptive family again. Even if they weren't technically even her adoptive parents, their love and care surpassed what Kyoko could even ask for.

With an anticipating sigh, Kyoko bowed politely.

"Thank you for taking care of me today. I will see you tomorrow."

As soon as she shut the door behind her, a messy haired, middle aged woman pocked her head out the front door.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Okami-san," Kyoko smiled.

She embraced her into a warm, welcoming hug.

"It was so quiet here without you." She said.

Kyoko tightened her grip, biting back tears. "I missed you guys so much."

Okami-san smiled and leaned back to look at her.

"Your hair has grown a lot!" she said, tucking Kyoko's shoulder length auburn hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Kyoko touched it. "I should cut it then."

"No!" Okami-san exclaimed, pulling Kyoko inside. "It looks nice."

There weren't many costumers, only a few scattered around the place. Taisho, though, seemed to be cooking attentively and diligently, as if to feed a hundred men. When he caught sight of them, he gave Kyoko an expressionless bow.

"Welcome back." He greeted, pushing a bowl of noodles toward her.

Kyoko smiled. "Thank you!"

She savored the food, taking her time and tasting every single noodle and vegetable. It had such a peculiar taste, the food Taisho made. It could make someone feel at home and well, even though everything else in their life said otherwise.

So, that is why Kyoko just sat there with them. Eating, and chatting about life. It made her feel good and wanted. More accurately, it made all the feelings her mother left drift away.

_At least for tonight, I'll enjoy myself._

_Because I have no idea what tomorrow will bring upon. _

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Kyoko smiled as she woke up. She had much needed rest, and was ready to face the day.

She didn't know what to pack, so she didn't. She still didn't even have a cell phone. Kyoko frowned.

_My cell phone._

She jumped at the sound of a honk outside her window.

_That's for me._

With a sigh, she stood and looked around.

_We depart once again, my little sanctuary. _

Kyoko was mentally prepared for what was to come. She even prepared the worst case scenario; but it was badly staged since she really had no idea what to expect. Would he still even be in Kyoto? Who knew.

She hesitantly decided not to awaken Taisho and Okami-san, so she left them a note, hoping they wouldn't be mad.

Since it was early morning, the sky was a inky blue colour, scattered twinkling stars illuminating it.

"Kyoko-chan?"

She turned around.

"Yashiro-san?"

He smiled. "I will be escorting you to the airport."

Kyoko shook her head. "I'm sorry that you had to wake up this early." She said, easing into the golden Taxi.

Yashiro shook his head. "No, I am sorry. If I would have just monitored Ren and…" He trailed off, a sad look crossing his face as he shut the door.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I'm still really confused about everything, actually."

"Everyone is." He said. "And the press won't shut up about it either. Making up ridiculous stories and making pointless connections. I even saw an article that said he has abducted by aliens!"

Kyoko giggled, and then quickly stopped herself. "Sorry. Wrong time for humor."

Yashiro smiled. "No, it was actually quite hilarious. The things people come up with."

The streets were quite busy for 7 a.m. on a Saturday. Most people slept in, give and take a few weekend workers. But not that day; buildings were illuminated with lights and skyscrapers shone twice as much, lighting up the whole city.

"Oh!"

Kyoko jumped at Yashiro's sudden exclamation.

"I have something for you!" he reached into his leather brief case.

"A Phone!" Kyoko exclaimed, taking it in her hands. It was a smartphone, almost as big as her hand. She sighed happily and held it to her chest.

"Thank you so much!"

Yashiro nodded. "Ren said a long time ago you needed one. I had forgotten until yesterday."

"He said that?" she asked.

Yashiro nodded.

_I didn't think he actually meant it when he said he would get me a new phone._

Kyoko smiled nostalgically. She would have to thank him.

For the rest of the ride, thoughts of Ren invaded her mind, swirling and dancing around. She recalled all the happy times they'd spent, and the bad ones. She remembered the beginning and how he was unhappy with her ridiculous motives for entering show business. She remembered how much he truly made her smile. She remembered his smile—his true smile, and how breathless it made her.

It made the car ride feel eternal.

But as soon as they entered the airport, the first thing that hit her was the unbelievable amount of cars. Rows and rows of them coagulated toward the gates, honks filling the air.

To pass time, Kyoko read all the gate destinations.

_Busan, South Korea_

_Seoul, South Korea_

_Kyoto, Japan_

_New York, United States of America_

_Kyoto, Japan_

_Shiroi, Japan_

_Kyoto, Japan_

_Kyoto, Japan._

Kyoko frowned.

"Yashiro-san?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why there are so many flights to Kyoto today?"

He shook his head. "Their times are really close, too."

Kyoko shrugged. "I hope I don't get lost."

Yashiro chuckled. "I'll help you all the way to the check in desk, O.k.?"

Kyoko nodded. "Thank you!"

"I can only take you this far," called the Taxi driver. "If not, I will get stuck in traffic."

"That's O.k. thank you." Yashiro handed him the fare and opened the door.

The first thing that Kyoko noticed as soon as she got off, was the amount of paparazzi standing by the front gates.

Kyoko gasped and hid behind Yashiro.

"Crap, I should have brought a wig."

"You're lucky the President knows you so well."

Yashiro held a shoulder length brown wig over his shoulder.

She sighed with relief and slipped it on. It wasn't as nice as the one Misa had given her, but it would do.

"Ready?" Yashiro asked.

Kyoko nodded.

They swayed and avoided the crowd, Kyoko trying desperately to avoid as many hits as possible. But, by the time they got past the paparazzi and crowd, Kyoko's head and broken arm throbbed with pain.

_I'll buy some pain killers once I get to Kyoto._

They continued on inside, struggling to locate the check in desk.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Kyoko asked.

Yashiro shrugged. "I'm following the signs."

Kyoko chuckled. Good thing it was required to be there a few hours earlier.

"Mogami Kyoko."

Kyoko stopped, Yashiro stopping with her.

That voice. That frigid tone. Kyoko could recognize it amongst an army.

_Mother?_

She turned around and face Saena, who was only a few inches away. She gave Kyoko a wicked grin.

"I could recognize your face no matter how many wigs you put on your head."

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked rigidly. Her hand was tensed into a closed fist.

"What do you mean? _We _are leaving to Kyoto. Or have you forgotten?"

Kyoko blinked at her. "What?"

"I told you, you had two days. Today is two days. Therefore, we are leaving. Clear enough?"

Kyoko took a step back. "No. I'm not going with you. I have more important things to do."

Kyoko quickly turned around, dragging Yashiro along with her. Saena's stern hand wrapped around her arm, painfully suffocating it.

"Ma'am, please let go of her." Yashiro demanded.

Saena's dagger gaze snapped toward him. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No, but if you don't let her go immediately I will call the police."

Saena grinned. "You don't brag about me much, do you, dear?"

Kyoko breathed deeply, calming herself. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Don't lose it. Don't fight.

For Ren.

"Let me go, mother." She ordered.

Yashiro looked at Kyoko with utter surprise. "She is your.."

"Why are you here then, if not for me?" Saena asked, turning Kyoko around.

"It's none of your concern why I am here."

"It is my concern!" Saena yelled.

By then, a crowd had gathered around them. Not a heavy crowd, a light one, but it was rapidly growing.

"Lower your voice." Kyoko whispered.

"I will do whatever I want." Saena shot back. " And if you aren't going to tell me why the hell you are here, then you are coming with me!"

Saena began to pull her away.

Kyoko ripped her arm from her grasp, regretting it as it collided with her broken arm. She bit back a scream before regaining her composure.

"Even if I told you you'd drag me back with you."

"True." Saena nodded. "but I like gossip."

"I don't have time for this." Kyoko said, once again, turning around and walking away.

"How dare you turn away from me!"

Saena lunged toward Kyoko, grasping on to her wig.

"Ah!" Kyoko struggled, holding the wig unto her head.

"Security!" Yashiro yelled, knowing if he even tried to push Saena off, the wig would come off as well.

The paparazzi were interested now, peaking through the glass walls from outside.

Kyoko shook her head and tried to get free, but Saena's grip was strong. Naturally, such a situation can only last so long.

The wig fell to the floor, spattering across their feet.

Kyoko turned around, mouth agape.

"Oh no." Yashiro sighed.

"Everyone! Look!"

"it's Kyoko!"

"From Dark Moon!"

There was chatter amongst the crowd, the paparazzi flooding around them. They bombarded questions at her in between the flashing cameras, crowding around her and Saena.

Yashiro struggled to suppress them, and soon after, some security guards aided him.

Saena looked at her sternly. "We are getting on flight 185 to Kyoto." She said.

The crowd around them was silent, wanting to catch any snippet of their conversation.

Kyoko slowly shook her head. "No. You are."

And without even a final gesture, she turned around and began to, finally, walk away from her mother.

"You'll regret this!" she yelled after her.

_I highly doubt that._

The crowd parted as Yashiro and her walked away, only a single person standing in their way.

He was probably in his late 30s, a man about Kyoko's height. He held a tape recorded and a camera in his hand, along with a notebook tucked messily in his pocket.

Kyoko stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me," she said as gently as possible.

The man bowed shakily, moving aside.

She began walking past him, but he stopped her.

"Miss, Kyoko, I have a question."

She looked at him. So did everyone elese.

"Do you know that woman?" he asked simply.

Kyoko thought about it. Obviously, if she even was going to answer, she would lie. But, you're never even supposed to talk to the paparazzi or reporters, because they never say the truth no matter what you say. But not speaking to the man would be rude of her.

"No." she responded.

"I have no idea who she is."


	15. Down by the River (Chapter 14)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Does anyone know what agency Reino works for? The guy from Vie Ghoul? Does it even say in the Manga? I can't find it, so either I'm blind or stupid T.T **

**P.S. I may be posting the next chapter early, since I have state administered testing next week. This is a possibility. The other possibility is that I won't update next week….but I really don't want to do that. **

**P.s.s. in this chapter, the line breaks mean time lapses or a change in time, not changing POV. **

**Enjoy!**

Walking away from her mother like that was amongst the hardest decisions Kyoko ever had to make. Regardless her cold heart and persona, she was, after all, her biological mother. The connection they shared couldn't be so easily severed, whether it be strong or not and disrespecting her mother as such pulled dearly at her heart strings. It silently reassured the fact that Saena would probably never play the loving mother Kyoko craved.

And that was O.K. Even if it wasn't, there is no other option.

So now, as she boarded the crowded planes, she tried her hardest not to think about it. Not to think about the fact that tons of paparazzi are probably running to their editors with bullcrap stories right about now, or about the fact that she is now wigless.

Kyoko scratched her head.

_I wish I at least had a hair tie. _

Expectedly, the President had purchased a first class ticket. Why was it expected? Because that man never settles for anything less.

Kyoko smiled to herself as she sunk into the plush, leather seat. It felt nice against her aching body, and its creamy beige colour soothed her tired eyes. She leaned back against the head rest, looking forward to a nice two hour nap, but her hair annoyingly prevented her from finding a comfortable position.

_There has to be something I can use as a hair tie…_

She reached into her small carry-on bag, one Yashiro had kindly presented before she boarded the plane, along with an apprehensive look. The sweet, baby blue bag contained her phone, its charger, earphones, and some gum.

She sighed before retrieving the earphones.

_I guess this will have to do._

She pulled her hair back and tied it securely, the earphones perfectly attached.

Smiling, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"No, you do not understand, my son needs to be on this plane! His father is waiting for him in Itami."

Kyoko opened her eyes.

The woman who had spoken was no older than 35, and her appearance clearly told she was a single mother. Dark eye circles, messy hair, and worn out overalls that matched her son's. She was only a few feet in front of Kyoko, and she could see that the woman was arguing with one of the plane staff members.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, the plane is already over capacity. You are going to have to wait until the next flight." Explained the frail flight attendant.

The woman looked as if she was going to cry. Her arm grasped her son. He seemed no older than 9, and had black, shiny hair. It made Kyoko miss her own black hair.

"I purchased a ticket!" she exclaimed, holding up a thin piece of paper.

"I understand that, we will refund the money. We miscalculated the sales, and the manager has been notified of your inconvenience."

The woman's eyes flared.

"This isn't about the money! My son hasn't seen his father in 3 years and today is the only time he is available. You cannot do this to my poor son!"

"Ma'am, there are no more seats."

Kyoko blinked and looked to her right. There was a perfectly open seat next to her.

_No, don't do it. Don't get involved, _whispered her reasoning.

_I can't just..not…gahh… _she whispered back.

With a long sigh, Kyoko stood up.

"Excuse me," she said.

They turned toward her.

"There is an open seat next to me."

They stared at her, perplexed, especially the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry, but even so, the ticket she paid for is coach." Voiced the pilot.

The flight attendant looked at her questioningly. "Are..are you Kyoko? From that drama?"

Kyoko stayed silent.

"Please let my son on the plane." Pleaded the lady.

The staff exchanged long looks.

Kyoko could see they weren't going to change their minds; she could also see the woman wasn't going to either. It might have been the woman's passion that made Kyoko even interested. How she really wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. How, for whatever reason, she wanted her son to see his father desperately. It could have also been the situation in general. In Kyoko's eyes, no child should be denied the right to see their parent, especially for such a mundane thing as money.

"I will pay the difference." Said Kyoko.

Japanese women tend to have high, mighty pride. No one should pity them, and they should always keep their heads held high. For about 5 seconds, that's what that woman tried to do.

"I cannot let you do that." She answered.

Her son looked up at her, gently tugging at her shirt. "So I won't get to see papa?" he asked with a depressed tone.

His mother looked down at him with tear full eyes, then back at Kyoko. She smiled at the mother.

"Can-can we do that?" the woman asked the flight attendants.

They bowed politely and chatted amongst themselves for a moment.

"Okay," said the pilot hesitantly before turning toward Kyoko. "We will talk after the flight." And with that, he retreated into the pilot room, along with one of the flight attendants while the other escorted the boy.

"I will pay you back! Just..just tell his father…" the mother called. "And, Kyohei!"

The little boy looked back.

"I love you," she said.

The boy smiled at her before sinking next to Kyoko. She slowly sat back down into her seat.

The flight attendants began the routine safety show as Kyoko looked out the window.

_The sky, it's clouding up, _she thought to herself. _That's never good. _

The plane shook and vibrated as it accelerated into flight, shaking the passengers.

She could see Kyohei sneak peeks at her every few seconds or so, and she wondered if she should talk to him.

Besides Maria-chan, Kyoko had never really spoken to a kid before, and she doubted Kyohei liked sowing and dresses, so that left the conversational topics kind of tight.

Kyoko sighed, frowning.

"Are you really an actress?" Kyohei asked.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yea, sort of."

"Sort of? How does that work?" he asked, tilting his head.

Kyoko tilted her own with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I am, but I don't really see myself as being very famous."

"Well that lady said you were from 'Dark Moon.' Even _I _know what that is."

Kyoko smiled, a little flattered. "Really? Huh."

"_You may now turn on electronic devices such as Ipods, Mp3 players, and portable laptops. Cellular phones must remain off or on airplane mode at all times. Thank you."_

"My mom and I also saw you back by the entrance. You were surrounded by people with cameras, so you must be famous."

Kyoko blinked uncomfortably. "You saw that?"

"Yep. Was the lady your mom?"

After a few moments of silence and pondering, Kyoko sighed. "No," she said, "she was just an old um…friend."

"oh." He said, crossing his arms. "Well whatever you told her, you need to say you are sorry."

She leaned closer, perplexed. "Why?"

"Because," he replied matter-o-factly, "Afterwards, while I was getting some ice cream before getting on here, I saw her crying on some benches."

Now that, took Kyoko aback. She slowly sank into her seat.

_Crying? No. _

She didn't even think that woman was capable of crying, much less get butt hurt by her words. Surely, she was crying about something else. Perhaps because she was now forever in financial debt?

"Are..are you sure it was her?" Kyoko managed to say. Kyohei nodded.

"Yep. There was still alt of men with cameras around her. They were asking her questions."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

To say it simply, she was stunned. But, hoping it was the latter reason. Saena wouldn't cry for her, at least not for the right reasons.

The next 30 minutes of the flight were silence. Not awkward silence, but thoughtful silence. It was nice, but nicer when Kyohei tapped her shoulder.

She looked at him.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

She smiled. "No, of course not. Just surprised."

He smiled. "Do you have a phone?"

Kyoko nodded, retrieving it from her bag. "Yea, but I can't really use it very well yet."

She handed him her phone, his eyes instantly lighting up.

"My mom has that phone!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Then you should totally help me learn how to use it."

"My dad gave it to her when they were still together." He said, taking it in his petite hands.

Kyoko felt herself blush, remembering where her's came from.

"He said it was so she would always call him, no matter where they were."

_I doubt Ren wants to be called,_ she thought sadly. _I hope he's O.K._

"Did she?" Kyoko asked.

"Hmm?" Asked Kyohei, looking up from the screen.

"Did your mom call him a lot?"

"Oh yea. But they got divorced a few months later, though."

_o…oh. _

She felt her heart sink.

_Oh God, please don't let this be an omen or something. _

"I know it sounds like a sad story," Kyohei continued, "But, they still love each other. My mom said they are just too different to be together."

The rest of the flight, as he tried to explain the device to her, Kyoko just sat there, mind elsewhere. The fact that her mother had cried…was…puzzling, but, again probably nothing.

The fact the phone had a similar back story to Kyohei's mother…was…puzzling. Well, no not particularly puzzling, just strange; what bothered her most was the divorce. There was no reason for her and Ren to…divorce, right?

_Well, obviously not. We aren't married._

She still didn't really understand why he left in the first place. Anger? Regret? Fear? Whichever one it was, there was really no factor to spike it. The President said it was because her accident had been similar to one in his childhood, but the severity of his shock made Kyoko deeply wonder what that accident was.

The flight was about 15 minutes shorter than expected, making Kyohei bouncy and excited.

"My father, from what I know, is really cool!" he boasted as they got off the plane. "And he knows how to build cars. I love cars."

Kyoko smiled at him before feeling a light pat on her shoulder.

She looked behind her and found it was the pilot. He had patches of gray hair sticking out from under his pilot cap, and a uniform full of medals and badges.

Kyohei held on to Kyoko.

"I said we would talk after the flight," said the pilot.

Kyoko nodded. "About the money, just send the amount to my agency and I will mail it to you as soon as I am back in Tok—"

"You don't have to pay anything." He said with a light smile.

"What? But.. I thought-"

"Do you really think we would make _you _pay for anything?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "Then why let him on?" she brushed her palm over Kyohei's hair.

"Consider it a thank you." The pilot replied, leaning against the wall. " Not many celebrities are nice like that. Don't ever change." He gave her a light pat on the back.

"Oh…and Miss Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Kyoko smiled, surprised. "I think you are the first person to ask, actually."

His eyes lit up. "It's an honour, then."

* * *

It wasn't very difficult to find Kyohei's father. The Itami airport was next to empty, and he was the only one nervously looking around while asking every single operating desk when the next flight from Tokyo got there.

"Daddy!" Kyohei exclaimed.

The man's tired eyes snapped up. "Kyo—Kyohei?"

"Daddy!" he ran into his fathers out stretched arms.

Kyoko stood there, a few paces away, taking in the scene in awe for a few seconds before the man stood up.

"Thank you." He bowed. "His mother told me about the situation. Please let me pay you…" He began digging through his dusty leather briefcase.

Kyoko shook her head quickly, outstretching her arms. "No, no, really, that's O.K. I didn't have to pay anything extra."

"Well, then at least let me give you this…"

The man rummaged around his briefcase, swishing and rustling its contents. He retrieved something in his hands, but Kyoko couldn't quite see what it was.

"Here. I own a jewelry shop downtown. Please take this as a token of my appreciation." He said holding out his closed fist.

Kyoko cupped her hand under it as a single silver bracelet fell on them. The chain was an elegant arrangement of vines, and they twirled around themselves to cradle a perfect emerald pendant.

Her eyes widened. "No, I cannot accept this."

"You are an actress right?" he asked, carrying Kyohei in his arms. "Consider this as you advertising for my shop."

Kyoko bowed politely. "Thank you."

* * *

The bus to Kyoto took only about 20 minutes, to which Kyoko seemed an eternity. She spent the time at the back of the bus, her head polluted with thoughts.

_What if I cannot find him?_

_Oh God._

_He hates me._

_He's gonna divorce me._

_Oh God..._

She plopped her head unto her hand irritably, a sudden headache making her cringe.

It was still quite early, being only . when she finally arrived in Kyoto.

It was quite a sight for sore eyes, all the things she recognized. She recognized the small corner store that she would go to after school. She recognized the small cluster of markets coagulated around each other. With every passing monument, her eyes got wider with excitement and unintentional nostalgia.

Even though she wanted to visit every single shop and shack, she knew that the very first thing to do was go to a pharmacy.

She touched her hair, smiling at the earphones that dangled from it.

And get a wig.

* * *

The train station was fairly close to the nearest pharmacy, and for that she was thankful. She could almost hear the pulsating pain spreading from her head down to her broken arm.

"Excuse me?" she said, approaching the front desk.

The middle aged woman smiled at her. "Yes, how can I help you?"

Kyoko rummaged through her pocket and handed her the prescription paper.

"Do you happen to have these?"

After a moment's hesitation, the woman bowed. "Of course, let me get them for you."

Kyoko politely bowed back.

* * *

Kyoko stared at the clock.

7.p.m.

One way or another, it had gotten that late. Maybe because she was a very slow walker, or because she was very easily distracted. But she had looked around everywhere for him; downtown, in buildings, cafes, everywhere.

So, now, sitting on her rickety hotel bed, she had no idea what to do. She had taken up the task to find Ren, and she is completely failing at it. The only place she had been avoiding for as long as possible was that river. That fateful river.

Kyoko sighed.

_No. _

It, again, came down to Kuon. Did she want to be right? Should she abandon even the thought of it? Ren cannot be Kuon; they're too different. No, surly she was just hysterical.

Yeah, okay. She wouldn't think of this as assuring if he was Kuon or not…she would simply think of this as a way to find out if Ren liked rivers…right?

_I can't even convince myself with that poor argument. _

Regardless, Kyoko got up, grabbed her keys and bag and headed out.

Kyoto weather was much nicer that Tokyo's. Tokyo being as polluted as it is, you cannot really enjoy the beautiful panorama as you could there. Kyoto exhibited wonderful, evergreen trees and a gentle spring breeze, along with sparse clouds. The sun was hidden in the horizon, a little less than the tip visible.

It took Kyoko about 30 minutes to find the river, and she only found it because it was behind that awful place; that awful Japanese style hotel. She really couldn't help but wonder how they were doing, though, Sho's parents. She hoped okay, they did raise her after all.

Kyoko shook her head, dispersing the thoughts.

_Gross, don't think of that. _

She knew the river was close, for she could hear its gentle water streaming along in a never ending melody, stray birds and crickets chirping amongst it.

Kyoko slid through the heavy mass of bushes before finally arriving into the clearing.

There, in front of her was that nostalgic river. Still the same clear water that reflected the hiding moon. Still the same peaceful scent and atmosphere. Everything was just as it was 10 years ago.

Even the people present were the same…


	16. New, Yet Old Beginnings (Chapter 15)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, I am thinking of starting another Fan Fiction for one of my other all-time favorite animes.**

**Decisions, decisions….**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! ^.^**

Kyoko breathed a giant sigh of relief. She never imagined her speculations to be even moderately right, much less entirely correct. Even though his back was to her, she could clearly tell it was Ren. Broad shoulders, wavy brown hair, and a lethargic bow to his head. He sat by the shore of that nostalgic river that held way too many memories for them both.

Kyoko smiled silently. Funny how wherever they went, this very river would always be their utopia, their one and only sanctuary.

For a while, she just stood there. Behind Ren, between the bushes, and simply watched. She wondered why he had done it, ran away. Kyoko wasn't that badly injured, and even if she were, would he have stayed by her side? Take care of her? Or did he simply not feel the same way she long ago began to.

The subtle Kyoto breeze caressed the evergreen trees, swaying them in rhythm with the river's tiny waves.

It was kind of nerve wrecking. She didn't know whether to go or stay. But in the end, she knew what she had to do. Everyone was counting on her back in Tokyo, and, honestly she couldn't wait to see him, to talk to him.

_It's now or never._

Kyoko tip-toed next to Ren and sat down wordlessly. He didn't even flinch, or glance up, almost as if expecting her.

"How did you find me?" he said monotonously, not even daring to look at her.

She looked at him. "This is where I used to come when I didn't have anywhere else to."

Hesitantly, she added: " And so did you right?"

Kyoko saw him inch away from her, which made her heart ache a little.

"So you finally found out." He said stoking the ground. "Do you know the whole story?"

Kyoko felt her heart skip a beat. She was right after all. All the suppressing and running away, it had all been in vain.

"No." she shook her head.

"Good."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, even though questions spread through Kyoko like a wildfire. She just wanted to shake him, to grab his shoulders and shake him as hard as she possibly could, to yell and plead to know why he hid Kuon from her. Why he refused to reveal he was that sweet little boy she met years ago.

"Why did you run away?" she asked, deciding to keep her anger bottled in a little longer.

"Because I hurt you."

" No you didn't." she pointed at her bandaged arm. "This was my own fault."

"You only did it to protect me. If I wouldn't have been there, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He seemed to be reciting this to himself, as if assuring that it indeed was his fault.

She shook her head. "I would have taken more for you."

Kyoko was taken aback by her words. Without even realizing it, what she spoke held truth. She didn't really care about her arm, much less her concussion.

"I promised never to hurt you. Physically or emotionally."

"You couldn't have helped what happened."

* * *

More than being mad, Ren was extremely sad. He had never felt as depressed as he did, and much less showed it to anyone. He was a strongly willed person, and would never run away from anything. But that accident… too many memories. Too many to even attempt repressing.

True, her injuries weren't fatal, but still. He hurt her, the very same way he had hurt that person long ago. Him being furious, storming out unto the road, they both tried to stop him, and ended up injured. History does indeed repeat itself.

Ren cringed. At least she is alive. Loosing another person, especially one as dear as Kyoko….

He didn't think he would have been able to cope.

"It does no matter. I wouldn't have changed what I did even if you had asked me to." She continued, grasping a single pebble from the ground.

Ren stood up, suddenly exasperated. Kyoko looked up at him in confusion as he grabbed her arm.

They both stood now, face to face. He noted the dark circles under her frail honey eyes, ones that shouldn't be there. He noticed her uncombed hair, a sign that time wasn't on her side. He noticed the large gauze peeking out from her bangs. He frowned at it.

"Regardless, I can't forgive myself. Kyoko, I am not a good person." He continued, honorifics or etiquette forgotten.

" Do you wonder why or how I became 'Tsugura Ren?'"

She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

" I killed someone. The Kuon you used to admire so much killed a man."

* * *

Kyoko could literally not find the word to describe her feelings at that very moment. It was shock, but intensified times 100. It was fear, intensified even more. But most of all, it was confusion.

"My Kuon would never do that." She defended simply. "You're lying."

He scoffed at her. "That's because you only knew him for, what, a week?"

She blinked at him in surprise.

He wasn't wrong. She hadn't known much about him, but he was a fairy prince. Princes don't kill. They wouldn't.

"True. I didn't know him for that long, but one thing I am sure of." She stood tall.

"That boy, to whom I cried my pains until I couldn't any more, that boy, whom used to be so caring and sweet to me…that boy would never kill a person. The only way he possibly could, would be by mistake."

"So what if it was a mistake!?" He shouted. "That doesn't erase the fact that they are dead!"

"How can you control something you didn't even mean to happen!?" she yelled back. "You can't, You just can't"

She felt a single tear drop from the corner of her eye.

"Do you think I didn't blame myself for not pleasing Sho? Never has a day gone by since then when I don't ask myself, 'If I would have just been better. Prettier. More appealing. Then, he wouldn't have left. It is all my fault. Could I have stopped him?'

But I now learned that I couldn't have. No matter what, I can't change who I am. I wouldn't have been able to change. And it is not my fault he hurt me as he did.

We move on. That's all we can do now. I spent the past year and a half hating him with all my guts, but I have come to realize it really wasn't worth my time."

She got closer to him. " Lingering over the past isn't worth yours either, Kuon."

She felt as if she stood on a cliff; one that led into a dark, lonely abyss. She knew that she could only stand on the edge for so long before the rock begins to crumple. She knew that; she knew she had to make a choice. A choice between falling into loneliness, or running to safety. Safety with a price, of course.

Slowly, she could feel her chest tense, her heart repressing and shielding itself with numerous steel chains. It knew what was coming; it knew it may already be too late. But it had to do something, anything, to protect itself.

Ren bowed his head, clutching his sleeve. "Don't call me that." He whispered. "Don't do it…"

* * *

Ren could feel himself shaking.

"But I do want to know why." She said. "Why you kept it from me."

"You didn't have to know." He said simply. "It was irrelevant."

"But you knew who I was, didn't you!?" she yelled. He looked up at her, surprised.

Kyoko's frail eyes were filled with tears, making Ren want to stop. Just stop everything and hold her, apologize, tell her it was O.K. but he obviously couldn't. He wasn't going to let his guard down like that ever again.

"You knew I was that girl you met, yet you didn't bother to tell me?! I was worried sick about you! I even talked to you about yourself! And you didn't even…didn't even…" Kyoko trailed off, her eyes obtaining a sudden glaze.

* * *

She had taken her medicine. Right? Or had she forgotten. She remembered buying them, but drinking them? She didn't remember. It didn't really matter. All she knew is that it hurt; her head. She felt it pulsate and ache all in one, making her weak.

But as she began falling, his strong arms caught her, holding her tightly.

"Kyoko-chan?" he looked down at her, his breath quickening with worry. "What's wrong?"

She knew she should say something, but being there, in his arm, against his warmth…listening to the steady beat of his heart… she stayed silent.

* * *

And he held her. The bittersweet feeling of having her there overwhelming him. He knew he should stay away, leave and never come back. But how could he possibly do that to her? He didn't think she could come find him in the first place, much less in her current state. Ren didn't dare leave her alone like this. Not again.

"I don't care." She whispered. "I don't care anymore. Just…" she looked up at him. " Come back to Tokyo."

Her gaze was steady, though Ren knew she was in pain. He could feel it. She might have been able to fool a nation, but not him.

"You should have stayed in the hospital." He told her, taking a hesitant step back.

* * *

Inconspicuous clouds slithered over the luminescent moon, making their faces take a shadow to them.

Kyoko steadied herself, looking at the ground for a moment. He looked at her, feeling a little guilty.

"You are right. I should have. But we were all too busy looking for you." She snapped back. As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted them. No matter the circumstances, he was still her sempai, and disrespecting him like that made her heart ache.

She bowed her head slightly. "I am sorry…I didn't mean that."

Ren looked at her. "No, you are right. I have caused an inconvenience for everyone." He turned around.

"No, you haven't," She grabbed his shoulder. "We were just worried."

"I am not going back to Tokyo." He said.

She dropped her hand. "You have to."

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

Kyoko frowned, stepping in front of him so that they were face to face. "What are you running away from, Tsuruga-san?"

He looked at the floor.

"Kuon?"

He looked at her, his green eyes focused. "Don't call me that." Ren turned away, once again giving Kyoko his back.

Exasperated, Kyoko walked in front of him again. "Why are you being so childish!?"

"You just don't understand!" he snapped. " I can't go back now!"

The river flowed behind them, its silent lullaby filling the chilled air. It began getting completely obscure, the sun disappearing completely from view. Kyoko shivered at the scattered noises amongst the bushes.

"Yes, you can," she whispered. "You have to."

"Just go back to Tokyo, O.K.? I have to go."

* * *

It hurt Ren to say that. To just shoo her away, dismiss her like that. But he didn't have much of a choice. Even if he did go back with her, who knows how scolded he will get? Who knows how many unanswerable questions will get bombarded his way?

So, he, again, turned away from her and began to walk way. Where? He didn't know.

Kyoko grabbed his arm, tightening her grip. "Will you stop turning away!?" she yelled.

He turned back toward her.

"I want to see your face." In the dim light, he could see she was looking at the ground, her eyes closed. But he had to inch closer to see the moon light ricochet off some stray tears.

"Please, stop running from me. I've been waiting to see you for almost a week."

* * *

She didn't regret saying it; it was the truth. She had been desperately waiting to see him literally since the day after the accident, and for him to keep pushing her away like that, it hurt her.

"I'm sorry I left you."

She looked up at him, releasing his arm.

"I wanted to stay by your side. To be there when you woke up, to get after you for what you did." He smiled. " Even though I knew it wouldn't change a thing.

But I couldn't bear it. When I was you on that hospital bed, I panicked. I had to get away."

Ren tightened his fists. "I couldn't see you like that."

Instinctively, she grabbed his hand, then almost immediately released it.

_Kyoko, you're an idiot. _

"I..I'm sorry. It's an instinct."

Wordlessly, Ren embraced her into a hug.

His arms wrapped tightly against her, cradling and supporting her aching body. His hair brushed her ear softly, his breath gently caressed her neck. After a few moments, she leaned against him, laying her head on his chest.

* * *

He could feel her soft, tired breathing, and could feel her relax against him. Ren tighten his grip, burying his head deeper between her neck and shoulder and pressing her even more against him.

Even though that was the closest they have ever been, (Apart from Cain and Setsu,) he couldn't get close enough. He never wanted to let her go, simply hold her and protect her and care for her. That is all he wanted.

"Hey, Tsugura-san?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled.

"Please come back to Tokyo." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Ren sighed a troubled sigh. "I…I.."

* * *

Kyoko knew his answer remained unchanged. And she wasn't going to take it.

There was a sea of people waiting for them _both_ to return, her included. She needed him by her side. She needed his guidance and care, no matter how he showed it.

_Think, Kyoko,think….making him agree._

"I can't, Kyoko-chan."

"Yes you can, Ren-san."

"No I can't."

"Yes," she pulled herself back and held his gaze, their face inches away. "You can, …Ren."

He slid his hands between her velvet-soft hair, drawing her closer.

"I can't."

His intoxicating scent made her almost dizzy. Slowly, she slid her hands to his neck, an uninvited blush spreading across her cheeks.

The wind blew harder now, almost knocking them both off balance. The weather had gotten much colder, making Kyoko inch even closer to him.

"Please come back with me," she whispered softly.

Ren sighed, his breath caressing her lips.

"Please don't do this to me." He whimpered.

_You know that I have to._

* * *

It might have been her, or it might have been him. But, regardless, her tender lips slowly pressed against his.

And he knew, there was no way he would ever leave her again.


	17. The Path to Recovery (Chapter 16)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I felt like writing some stuff in Japanese today. I have no idea why. I'm pretty sure most of you guys know what the phrases mean, but I still went ahead and put the translations in parenthesis. I just think Japanese sound so much cooler in suspenseful/ awkward moments. ^.^**

The kiss was sweet, brief, but complete and utter bliss. Her heart tore, those immensely repressed emotions and feelings pouring out into the open, completely controlling her. She slid her hand behind his neck, cradling him closer, and he did as well, hugging her. Ren's lips were soft as velvet and warm as a mid-summer's day, the complete opposite to Sho's. His had been icy, rough and demanding, whereas Ren was gentle, as if savoring every possible moment.

The wind blew harder, chilling them to the bone and unintentionally urging them closer. Kyoko sank deeper and deeper into the fantasy, forgetting everything.

_What are you doing?_ Something whispered in the corner of her mind. _Look at what you are doing._

She furrowed her brows, shifting sides.

_Shhhh…_Kyoko whispered back.

_Open your eyes. Does this seem right?_

She tightened her grip, intertwining her fingers through his hair.

_Does it? _Her reasoning continued.

Of course it didn't, however, no one said it had to. No one said she had to have a reason to be happy. Reasonless actions mirror ones true feelings and intentions, and no matter how much she had hidden it, there was no use in keeping her Pandora's Box closed any longer. It would be of no use and would bring most probably bring the same outcome in the end.

So no. Kissing Ren was not the proper thing to do. But it was what she needed. She needed a sign that he indeed did care.

* * *

Ren knew it was wrong, but it only made him stick to her more. He knew she was in high school, and that she was his junior; he knew that. But it did no matter. The fact that she was who she was didn't erase from the reality that he had been in love with her for years, even if he masked the feeling as something else.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her broken arm against his chest.

She cupped his cool cheek in her hand, shutting her eyes harder.

He knew if they didn't stop soon, it would escalate way too quickly. But he couldn't stop; that was the problem. Her lips, they were mesmerizing, making him lose sanity more and more with every loving exhale.

Kuon: Ren…snap out of it, this isn't good for us right now. It's not right.

Ren ignored the warning voice.

The wing blew harder and harder, both of them shivering closer.

And for that moment, everything was perfect. No paparazzi to spoil it. No judging glares to stare. Just peaceful bliss.

But then that moment ended.

* * *

Kyoko jumped back and let out an alarmed yelp as her phone rang through the night sky.

_Oh my god._

Awkwardly, and sure to avoid Ren's gaze, she slip it out of her pocket and answered it.

"M..Moshi Moshi? (Hello?)"

"Kyoko-chan! How's everything?" the president's loud and peppy voice exploded from the other side.

Kyoko inched it away from her ear.

"President-sama, it's the middle of the night…"

* * *

Ren couldn't help but turn away. Not because it was awkward or because he was mad. He just didn't her to see him smile. He hadn't seen her so flustered in quite a while, so naturally, it was quite entertaining. He chuckled to himself as she turned away.

Strangely, he wasn't upset or disappointed with what had happened. If anything, he was relieved something stopped them. It might have turned out difficultly if not.

* * *

"Hai.(Yes)" she repeated into the phone.

"So you two _will_ be coming back together, right?"

"Hai."

"Great! I will arrange a press conference for Ren then. I swear, when I get my hands on him, he's never gonna hear the end of it! Well, Oyasumi, Kyoko-chan! (Good night, Kyoko-chan!)"

She bowed her head out of habit, quickly reciting her goodbyes.

* * *

It was completely silent for minutes. Kyoko just sat there, staring the floor as Ren examined the bushes with a hidden smile.

_She is probably deteriorating on the inside,_ he thought to himself.

Kuon: Nah. She totally kissed you first, so it's all cool.

* * *

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Oh my gosh._

_I can't believe I did that._

An insidious baby blue demon squeezed her heart accusingly. "Neither can we!" it choked out.

One of them, assuming the head of them all wrapped itself around her neck and sat on her shoulder.

"No, worries, though. He totally kissed you first. We forgive you." It said, inching its head toward Ren.

His back was to her, and he was standing, looking straight ahead.

Kyoko wondered what he was thinking, how he felt. But she didn't have the courage to ask, or even move. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and repent.

* * *

With a final exhale, Ren turned around, making Kyoko flinch a little.

"Was that the President?" he asked as gently as he could.

Kyoko nodded. "He said he would schedule a press conference for you when we get back."

He nodded.

"We are going back, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Ren shrugged, extending down a hand. After looking at it for a few seconds, she looked down and stood without its assistance.

"Well, thinking about it, I can't just leave it all how it is. That would be irresponsible of me. Oh, and I am sorry, Mogami-san. For making you come all this way while you were injured."

* * *

Kyoko blinked at him, a little perplexed. The way he spoke, and the tone he used…she recognized it. He seldom used it, but when he did, she knew it right off the bat.

He was trying to act like everything was okay.

Trying.

Sort of that old gentlemanly smile of his, the one he would swing out when he was extremely mad. But this time he wasn't mad. Kyoko couldn't tell exactly how he felt; just that he was struggling to mask it.

"A..Arigatou.(T..thank you)" she bowed.

He looked down at her. "So, are you staying at a hotel or something?"

Kyoko nodded, perking up. "Yep! It's really pretty there!"

* * *

Ren repressed a smile.

"Oh?" he said as they began walking. "What hotel?"

Kyoko stopped, looking perplexed. "Uh. I'm not sure."'

He blinked at her. "You don't remember the hotel where you are staying?"

"I was in a hurry!"

This time, he couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Kyoko had no idea how it had slipped her mind. She had just given the paper with the hotel name on it to the taxi driver, so she didn't have much need to remember it. And she certainly didn't stop and admire its colourful name, since she was battling with the sunlight as she looked for him.

She sighed, upset.

_And now he's laughing at me_, she frowned. _I'm such a scatter brain!_

After a few moments of laughter, Ren straightened out, smiling a blinding smile.

Kyoko looked down as an uninvited blush spread throughout her cheeks.

"Well, do you remember how it looked?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "It's big. And has a big pool."

He nodded, obviously trying not to laugh again. "Then it's probably somewhere downtown."

Kyoko nodded. "So we should go-ah!"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain. It slithered through her forehead, and into her temples, pounding and pulsating in short, painful jolts.

"Kyoko-chan! Daijobu? (Are you okay?)" Ren was immediately at her side, steading her.

She sunk down to the floor, her head in her hands.

"Kyoko-chan?" He sunk down with her, holding her shoulders.

Kyoko breathed in and out, hoping, praying the pain would leave. The doctor did warn her about this, but she didn't think it would happen so often or be so painful. She was to the point of tears before Ren laid a hand on her cheek. He gently pushed her face out of her hands, making her look up at him.

She could feel tears streaming down her eyes as the pain continued, though not as potent. It slowly died down, Ren's gaze never leaving her's.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her.

She slowly touched her head. "K..Koko de. (H..here.)" She managed to whisper.

Slowly, Ren carried her up and place her on his back.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she protested, lifting her head up.

He stood up, hooking his arms around the back of her knees.

"I don't want to risk you getting more hurt." he began walking down the street. "Besides, who knows how much we have to walk if we don't even know where we are going."

* * *

He thought she would have put up more of a fight, but she was in obvious pain, so instead she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Didn't you say downtown?" She asked, stretching her arm over his shoulder for support.

"Yes." He answered. "But I have no idea where that is, considering its really dark out tonight.

* * *

He was right, though. Even if Kyoko knew where the hotel was, the scattered street lights where doing a poor job of lighting up the path.

She shifted arm, not quite knowing where to put it. But if she kept it under herself like her broken one was, it would be uncomfortable, not only for her but for Ren as well.

Suddenly, Ren grabbed her arm, crossed forward around his neck, and placed it on his opposite shoulder. Since he wore a scarf, she had to hide her arm beneath it, but, in the end, the position was quite comfy.

_I feel like I'm giving him a really awkward hug, _Kyoko thought to herself, blushing. She was just happy he couldn't see it.

"New bracelet?" he asked her.

She was about to ask him what he was talking about, when she remembered. Kyohei's father had given it to her at the airport.

"Oh, yeah, someone gave it to me." She answered nonchalantly. Then quickly regretted it.

"Oh?"

"I..I don't remember who though." She quickly added, trying to avoid any conflict.

* * *

Unintentionally, he tightened his grip around her.

_I wonder just who would go giving you bracelets._

Kuon: Dude, chill. Do you really want to start something right now?

Ren tightened his jaw before releasing any hidden anger through a long sigh.

"Oh!" Kyoko exclaimed, pointing ahead of them.

"My earphones!" she touched her hair. Yep, they were gone.

"Your earphones?" Ren asked.

"Yea, I had my hair tied up with them. This means we are going the right way."

* * *

She felt Ren chuckle. "Shushu ga arimasu janai? (You didn't have a hair tie?)"

"Iie.(No.)"

So, for the next 20 minutes or so, they walked around, chatting and laughing about nonsense. Ren kept saying they were going the wrong way, while Kyoko insisted they weren't which just made them both laugh. It was nice, and it made Kyoko feel a lot better, physically, and emotionally.

"Look!" she pointed ahead of them. "That's it, that's where I'm staying!"

"'Kyoto's luxury inn.' The name is quite complex, I forgive you for forgetting it," Ren joked.

Kyoko frowned. "Hey, we found it, didn't we?"

They walked up to the entrance, Ren gently easing her off. She sighed as her feet touched the ground. "Thank you." She bowed.

Ren smiled. "No problem." He began opening the door, but Kyoko quickly stopped him.

"No, I'll go. You want to keep a low profile for now."

"And what about you?" he asked, releasing the door.

She shrugged. "I'm not even half as popular as you are. I'll be fine."

* * *

He grabbed her arm. "Matsu. (Wait.)"

Kyoko looked at him waiting.

The night was getting colder and colder, warning it was probably close to midnight, if not past.

Ren unwrapped his scarf from his neck and tied it around her head.

As he did so, Kyoko looked down, obviously embarrassed.

Ren smiled to himself.

_I'm glad you're back, Kyoko-chan. _

"Well, I'll be back, then. Stay, okay?" she looked at him with questioning eyes before dashing inside.

* * *

The lobby was elegantly lit with expensive chandeliers and prestigious looking ornaments, giving the multiply rest areas a perfect view. Kyoko shuffled past them and finally arrived at the front desk.

"Hello! How can I help you?" Asked the cheerful woman.

"Um, can I just have a room please? Preferably in the 5th floor." Kyoko asked, keeping her gaze lowered. She didn't really like being picky with anything, but her room was in the 5th floor, and having Ren too far away will make her antsy. She really didn't need any more unnecessary stress.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We are all booked for the night."

"Excuse me?" Kyoko said, looking up. "Did you say there are no more rooms?"

The lady shook her head with a sad smile. "Gomenasai. (I'm sorry)"

"Daijobu desu. Arigatou! (that's O.K. thank you!)" Kyoko bowed politely while walking away.

_Dang it. What to do now._

She hadn't really taken the time to ask Ren if he was even staying anywhere, though she highly doubted it. He would have said something, right?

Kyoko lethargically opened the front doors.

Judging by the frown on her face, Ren knew it was probably bad news.

"Are you by any chance staying somewhere?" she asked him.

Ren shook his head. "Iie. (no.)"

Kyoko sighed. "There are no more rooms here. So, um…" she tugged at her hair, a nervous habit.

"It's okay." He assured her. "There's a ton of other hotels around here, don't worry."

"Iie!(No!)" she exclaimed. "We..we can just share a room."

Kyoko wasn't going to let him out of her sight. Not again. Not ever. Even if it meant sharing a room. Grant it though, they've technically shared a room many times as Setsu and Cain. But being 'Kyoko and Ren,' not 'Setsu and Cain,' maid her even more anxious. Then again, she had slept at his house quite a few times too. When he was sick and after Saena came to town.

_N..N..No biggy._

"As long as you're okay with it." He said, watching her reaction closely.

Kyoko smiled. "Why wouldn't I be, Tsuruga-san?"


	18. What Happens in Kyoto (Chapter 17)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am sorry I updated this so late. I completely re wrote this chapter today. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be super chill and smooth but then…I got this idea like about two minutes before I was going to post the old one, and I was like "OMG. I am rewriting this. NOW." So I spent about 4 hours perfecting it into this. I have testing tomorrow. FML.**

**Anyway,**

**After next week's chapter, I will be taking a short break. Maybe a few weeks or a month. I need time to plan out the rest of this story, because I have some pretty juicy ideas, but they need some organizing. It will be worth it, I promise! ^.^**

**See you next weekend!**

**DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :***

She knew she would regret her decision. Not only because of the incident that happened back at the river, but also because simply expecting the unexpected wasn't enough to be safe around him, and she knew it. Simply being who he was, that in itself was already enough to drive Kyoko insane. And now that she knew he was Kuon, the infinite rivers of questions swirling around her mind were sure to pose for an interesting night.

So now, as the lethargic elevator doors pulled open unto the 5th floor, Kyoko simply looked straight ahead, desperately avoiding any direct eye contact.

_Just pretend he is Cain, and you are Setsu. But without the weird incestuous relationship…_

She shook her head, clearing any arising mental images from her mind.

"What room number is it?"

Kyoko looked over at Ren.

He looked down at her with a strangely indecipherable gaze.

"Um, Room 523." She replied, retrieving the small rectangular key card from her front pocket.

The hallway was long and extremely narrow, so by the time they got to her room, they were standing so close together that she could almost could practically feel his breath on her head.

_Snap out of it! She told herself. Focus on getting through the night smoothly..._

Assuring herself the night would end quickly and quietly, she retrieved the rectangular key card and swiped the door open.

Unlike the hallways, the room proved spacious and open, the windows pouring an extravagant view over the quiet city. The time was now around 2 a.m.., so you could see the chilly air crystalize droplets of mist on the glass. The trees and bushes swayed in a synchronized dance with every echoing howl of wind, and the crescent moon peeked through monochrome gray clouds.

The room had two queen sized beds, a detail overlooked the first time Kyoko had been in there. She mentally sighed with joy as she came to realize this.

"Big room." Ren noted.

Kyoko nodded. "The President reserved it." She sat down on the bed next to the colossal windows, staring out at the beautiful scenery.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, sitting on the empty bed.

Kyoko nodded, her gaze locked on the dancing trees.

"Why did you come for me? Why not someone else?"

She thought about it for a moment, struggling to find an answer for herself. Why had she gone? Well, because he wouldn't have come back by himself, obviously. But was there more to it? Probably. Nevertheless, she was glad she did. He even put up a fight against her; imagine if the police or someone else had come.

"I just wanted to make sure you were O.K." she answered. "I knew if I wasn't the first one to see you, you would have probably covered up how you really felt."

They were both silent for a moment. Kyoko laid down on the bed, grateful for the much needed support. She removed her arm sling carefully, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she smiled. For the first time in weeks, she felt at easy, no worries or regrets. Ren was here, beside her and she was out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. She had no rehearsals or acting jobs to tend to, or the press to be worried about. She could have stayed there forever.

Frozen in time with blissful sleep.

* * *

It was after about 15 minutes later when Ren actually had the will power to get up. He wobbled over to the bathroom mirror and took off his watch, then lethargically brushed his teeth.

He wondered what the next couple of days held for them. He wondered if, tomorrow, when they got back to Tokyo, everything would be okay. However, he knew that it wouldn't be. Mostly on his part. He knew he would be pestered by paparazzi nonstop, and surely the President wouldn't give him an easy time either.

Ren sighed, looking up at his reflection.

He wondered if Kyoko had noticed his eyes; noted that Kuon had blue eyes, and that 'Ren' has hazel. He highly doubted it though. Why would she remember such a small detail?

Slowly, Ren removed the small, circular lens from his eye. Every time he did that, it would always take him aback. It was as if he was staring at his past while standing in the future. He examined his gunmetal blue iris one last time before removing the second lens.

_Even if she notices something, she'll ask about it. And I will tell her; she already knows the truth anyway. _

Besides, it was kind of a bother to sleep with them on, not to mention dangerous.

With another lethargic sigh, he turned off the bathroom light and wobbled back into the main room.

"Mogami-san, do you have a brush?" He asked, looking around the room.

Actually, she didn't even seem to have any luggage with her.

He turned toward her. "Mogami-san? Daijobu? (Are you O.K.?)"

She stayed silent, her calm, peaceful breathing making him smile.

"So, you're sleeping, huh?"

He leaned over to look at her face, and surely, her eyes were gracefully shut.

Once again, he found himself smiling while carefully covering her with a beige fleece blanket.

_It's really no surprise she's so tired._

* * *

"Would you have rather someone else come for you?" Kyoko asked, using her last bit of strength to open her eyes.

After a few moments, Ren cleared his throat.

"No, of course not. They wouldn't have been very nice, don't you think? But I do feel guilty for making you travel with your injuries."

Kyoko closed her eyes and snuggled against the soft blanket.

"No, It's O.K. I needed to leave Tokyo for a while….even for a day."

Ren smiled, nodding.

"I know the feeling," he said, turning off the light.

"Where do _you _usually go when you feel like that?" she asked.

"Here." He answered nonchalantly, lying down on the bed. "But I usually can't stay that long. Too many appointments to get back to."

"Doesn't it tire you?"

"Does it tire you?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, sure. But I like acting too much to give up too long."

* * *

What she said was true. Acting was hard. It was tedious. It was both mentally and physically draining, but, in the end, she loved it.

"I guess you're right." He said.

* * *

Even though the lights where off, the room was almost entirely lit by the moon light. So, he could clearly see her as she turned around toward him.

Her face had taken a sudden seriousness to it, her gaze right on his.

"Tsugura-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I also have a secret to tell you." She said, her gaze stern.

Ren blinked, intrigued. "Okay. Say it."

* * *

Kyoko thought it was the least she could do. Now that she knows he is Kuon…she felt bad keeping the dirty little secret all to herself.

_All secrets eventually come to light, after all._

"Do you remember that chicken? That…ahem…Bo something or other…"

Ren's eyes instantly lit up. "Yeah! Bo the chicken." Then slowly faded again. "How do you know him?"

Kyoko swallowed back the forming lump in her throat. "Umm…"

"Does he talk to you too?" he asked, eyes lighting up again. "I swear I thought I was the only one that saw him. I thought I was insa-"

"Well, not exactly."

Ren blinked at her. "Oh?"

"I—Uh.." Kyoko could feel herself getting more and more anxious by the moment. Not because of the secret itself, but because of what they had talked about. What the girl he told Bo the chicken about her? After tonight, her judgment led to yes.

_Kyoko no Baka!_ (_Kyoko, you idiot!)_ she thought to herself silently.

"I am Bo the chicken." She said finally.

* * *

Ren looked at her, completely serious, and she did too, staring right back.

If she was serious, then she knew all about his deepest darkest secrets. Well, they weren't too dark, but they were secrets. They again, she knew them now too after the whole thing down by the river.

He stared at her.

And couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

* * *

Kyoko sighed, the weight of a million daggers lifted off her shoulders.

Ren shook and almost cried with laughter, after a while sitting up to prevent from choking.

Within a few minutes, Kyoko couldn't help but join in, his innocent laughter acting as a major temptation.

So, for about 10 minutes, they both laughed and looked at each other, almost reminded her of when they were kids. The small scene reminded her of their innocent chats and childish ways, a memory happily remembered.

* * *

After what seemed like a life time, Ren finally settled down, though still produced random giggles as he spoke.

"I..I don't know what makes me laugh more." He said through heavy breaths. "The fact I didn't notice, or the fact that top actress Mogami Kyoko has a part time job as a ..as a …" before he could finish the sentence, he was once again over come with laughter.

"I have never seen you laugh like this, Tsugura-san," she joked. "I guess I should get more ridiculous jobs and not tell you about them."

"How did this even happen?" he asked, facing her.

"Well, as a Love Me assignment, I was asked to fill in for the original mascot. And they liked me."

Ren nodded, his face returning to its natural way.

"Makes sense." He said, lying back down.

After a few moments, Kyoko laid back down as well.

"You aren't mad?" she asked.

"Nah." He said. "I guess we were both entitled to keep our secrets."

"Tsugura-san?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

* * *

Kyoko bit her lip.

The next few sentences she would say, she knew she wouldn't be able to take them back. She knew once she went down this road, there would be no path back. But she had to.

She had to climb out of the abyss she dug by kissing him back there, and the path she was about to take…that path would be the only way to let her heart heal some more.

Even for a few more months. Or weeks. Or years, however long she could last.

She still had too many unresolved issues to let it go on.

"Once we get back to Tokyo," she said. "We should forget about all this."

* * *

Ren looked straight at the ceiling, examining the rotating fan. He knew that it would have come down to this. Just as he wasn't ready to accept the facts, neither was she.

He knew he loved her, She knew he loved her, He knew she loved him and she knew he loved her. But those realistic facts were still hard to accept. Maybe too hard.

But he still, just as she did, needed time to heal. Needed time to forgive himself and forget his past.

" We should." He echoed. "But before that…"

He got up, walking over to her bed.

* * *

Kyoko stared straight up at him, keeping her stance.

"Before that what?"

Suddenly, Ren climbed on top of her, his face parallel to her's.

Completely taken aback, Kyoko's eyes widened and she pushed him back.

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

Naturally, she couldn't even move him an inch.

She could feel her breathing speed as his sapphire gaze pierced through her's.

_Sapphire…_

"You..Your eyes…" she whispered, bringing her hand to his cheek involuntarily.

He sighed, leaning against it before they both quickly drew back.

She thought he would get off, but instead, he just got closer, inches away.

But Kyoko noticed something. Past those sapphire-blue eyes, there was something else, something dark and demanding.

It was the same gaze Cain possessed.

"Setsu." He said. "I need to talk to Setsu."

She looked at him, completely and utterly perplexed.

"What?"

"I need to talk to Setsu, are you deaf?"

Cain.

She was about to complain on his remark, but then she remembered that Mr. Cain wasn't a fan of women. Well, none except her sister.

"Um, Setsu isn't here right now?"

Cain inched closer, making Kyoko turn her head in discomfort.

"Setsuka Heel. Now."

Kyoko closed her eyes.

_Well, might as well._

After a few moments of inner preparation, Kyoko allowed herself to sink into full Setsu mode.

She looked up at him, eyes fierce as daggers. "Why are you climbing on top of other women?"

He leaned closer. "You know what I was thinking, Setsu?"

She cocked her head. "What, Nii-san?"

"That it really wasn't fair."

Setsu blinked. "What wasn't fair?"

"The fact that You marked me as yours but that you didn't let me do the same…"

Setsu looked at him with a complete poker face.

Kyoko: OH NO. OH NO. NOT THIS AGAIN. NO,SETSU, PLEASE OH GOD NO.

" I told you I didn't want you to do those filthy habits you practiced with other women on me."

"True," Cain said, leaning back a little. "But I am not going to allow you to go unmarked after this trip."

"And why is that?" Setsu asked.

"Because," he responded casually. "I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

His response might have been very Cain-like in appearance, but very Ren-like in tone.

_Don't break character, Tsugura-san._

"And if I say no?" Setsu teased.

Kyoko: YOU DAMN BETTER SAY NO.

"Then I just won't give you a choice." He said, hesitantly, carefully, leaning down closer and closer.

And closer…and closer…


	19. Once a Secret, Now a Test (Chapter 18)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sayounara!**

**Feel free to PM me if you need anything!**

**P.s. toward the end of the chapter, I have no clue what the heck possessed me because I randomly started writing in 1****st**** person. And then like, two paragraphs later I stopped and went back to 3****rd****. don't ask me why-I have no clue. I decided to leave it, since it would have taken me a while to re-write. I have marked the change in POV by indenting it, and marked the return to 3****rd**** by indenting again.**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! ^.^**

That night, she dreamt of the strangest thing. Ren—no Cain, had been sitting on top of her, despite her loud and thrashing protests. He had been preaching to Kyoko—no, Setsu, about fairness. Or had it been unfairness? Kyoko couldn't remember, but it seemed unimportant anyhow.

The first thing she did as she awoke was ponder why such a dream would even dare invade her blissful slumber. Though she quickly shrugged the notion off.

_Dreams never make sense, _she assured.

Slowly, drowsily, her eyelids fluttered open, cringing at the bright sunlight pouring form those colossal hotel windows.

Rubbing her face, she sat up, stretching her arms to the ceiling.

With a light smile, she looked over to her left, to the empty queen bed.

_Empty._

Startled, her eyes widened.

_Ren?_

A thousand scenarios flooded through her mind as her eyes frantically searched the room. Did he leave again? Was he kidnapped? She doubted it, but the possibility was there. Not on the couch, or anywhere near sight. But then her eyes landed to the spot next to her.

With a muffled scream, Kyoko flew off the bed, landing painfully on the floor.

_Kyoko, you idiot!_

She clutched her broken arm as it instantly flooded with pulsating pain.

"Mph..." She groaned.

After a few moments of regaining her composure and gathering her wits from the elegantly-carpeted floor, she stood and gaped at him.

The bed was fairly big, definitely big enough to fit two people comfortably and allowing them a decent amount of personal space.

But Ren was almost completely on the spot where she once laid, his arm draped over the edge of the bed.

_How did this happen? Where we really _that _close together? Oh my god, what did I do last night?_

With every gentle breath, his back rose then fell, making Kyoko's lips quirk into a side smile.

_At least it looks like he is resting. _

With a troubled sigh, she dragged herself into the bathroom.

It was quite luxurious, the bathroom. A spacious white room with scattered paintings to give it a classy splash of colour. Besides a regular shower, it also had a bathtub on the side.

She frowned to herself.

_I really should shower._

She examined herself in the mirror, shaking and ruffling her auburn hair to put it up into a disorganized bun. She opened the faucet, and was about to splash cool water on her face when a minuscule detail caught her eye.

Her breath caught.

Hesitantly, she turned her head to the right, stretching her neck toward the mirror.

With yet another muffled scream, Kyoko quickly backed away from it, her eyes wide with shock.

There, almost to the nape of her neck, was a small, reddish-violet mark, one that looked almost too familiar.

She stared at it, hoping maybe it was a mirage, a trick on her tired eyes.

She reached up, running her fingers across the sore skin.

_It..It wasn't a dream…_

Kyoko sunk down to the floor, desperately trying to recall the night's events. In vain.

_Oh god. What have I done? How did this happen? I..I don't even know who I am anymore…_

She dropped her head into her palm, counting her breaths.

"Hey."

Kyoko jumped.

"T-Tsuruga-san. Hi."

He smiled down at her, leaning against the bathroom floor.

His hair was messy, his natural waves falling around his face, framing it perfectly. His gaze was soft and relaxed, making Kyoko almost instantly melt.

"Here," he said, holding out her cell phone. "It's been ringing nonstop."

Kyoko blinked at him before grabbing it.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I really didn't hear it."

Ren shrugged, stifling a yawn. He opened his mouth, as if to say something. Immediately, Kyoko worried he would bring up the night's events, but she let out a relieved sigh when he simply walked back into the living room area.

She looked down at her phone, gaping at the 17 missed calls. 2 from LME, 3 from Sho. 2 from Moko-san and an impressive 10 from the president.

She instinctively called him to call back first.

He answered on the second ring, his tone surprised.

"Kyoko-chan, so you're still alive."

"Yes, sorry, I didn't hear my phone." She replied, scratching her head guiltily. "Is everything O.K?"

She heard the President sigh before continuing.

"Well, technically no. everyone keeps asking where Ren and, now, you are. The people at LME are getting especially suspicious, and the people at Akatoki agency want to play dirty and call the press. Do you have any idea how many reporters have called LME since yesterday?"

"No."

"Exactly. It's kind of a nightmare. So you two come home soon, O.K.? I booked your flight for 2 p.m. Don't miss it!"

Kyoko looked at her phone's neon, digital clock.

9.a.m.

"At the Itami airport?" she asked.

"Yes, so you'll have to take a bus over there."

Kyoko groaned. "O.K."

"Oh, and, Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about Kyoto, O.K.?"

Kyoko's face went pale.

_That's it!_

That is what they had been talking about the night before; forgetting everything that happened in Kyoto as soon as they landed in Tokyo.

"I really hope that was the right thing to say," she voiced, lowering her gaze.

"Huh?" asked the President, confused. "What was?"

Kyoko shook her head, dismissing any and all lingering thoughts for later. "No, nothing. I—I won't tell. I promise.

With an approving sigh, the President said his farewells before hanging up.

5 hours. 4, if you excluded getting to the airport and through the mess of a security checkup.

That is how much time they had in their secret fantasy. It didn't make Kyoko particularly sad, but neither did it make her happy. Her emotional self being a wreck, all she could do was enjoy the little time that was left, and mentally prepare for their return.

Releasing a troubled breath, she stood, leaning against the sink.

What would she even do once they got back? She didn't even ask the band manager if she needed to stay any longer or go visit Hana-chan. She didn't even ask her own manager for guidance or if any scripts had come in for her.

_The poor boy, _she thought to herself, _we haven't even gotten a formal chance to meet. _

Kyoko slid her fingers across the marble counter, coming to a stop next to a contact case. She hesitantly held it up, twirling it in her hand.

An image of Ren's sapphire blue eyes flooded into her memory.

_That's right Kuon had blue eyes. _

"So you noticed, then?"

She looked towards Ren, once again leaning against the bathroom door.

" I wouldn't have remembered if you wouldn't have taken them off." She said, putting the case down.

"I'm going out. Do we need anything?" he asked, looking at her.

Kyoko thought about it for a moment, though her thoughts were interrupted by a text message.

She looked down at it:

**President Takarada**

**Kyoko-chan, your tickets are under fake names. Get disguises. We don't need any more press attention.**

**Kyoko: Hayashi, Sumiko**

**Ren: Hayashi, Hitochi**

Kyoko suppressed a laugh.

_He just loves to make us related, huh?_

"President said our flight back it at 2. And that we need disguises."

Disappointed flashed across Ren's face. "I don't like wig shopping."

" Neither did I." she gestured back toward the living room, to the mahogany coffee table.

When she arrived to Kyoto, she was forced to buy a black wig. It was fine, but she bleached her own hair to get rid of the colour, now it was coming back to haunt her.

Ren gave an agitated sigh, rubbing his forehead. "I'll be back." Without further words, he unlocked the door and it shut closed behind him.

"Be careful." Kyoko whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

She looked back at the shower and decided it was probably the smartest thing to do. And considering she only had one extra change of clothes, it was either now or never.

Ren came back around 30 minutes later, wigless and agitated.

" I hate those things. They itch."

"You're acting like a child," Kyoko said, fixing her own wig. It was jet black with bangs, and it fell a little over her shoulders. She liked it, actually, and missed seeing her fair skin contrast with the colour. "We have to get you one."

Ren walked into the restroom, stopping right in front of her. He grabbed a lock of her wig ad twirled it around his fingers. " I remember when you had black hair." He said. "Why did you dye it."

Kyoko stepped back. "Many reasons."

He didn't push the subject.

They left the hotel at around 11.a.m., returning to the wig shop. Well technically, it was a cosplay/ costume shop. It was a little crowded with teenagers fussing and trying on costumes, but besides that, it was empty.

"Come on," she said, dragging Ren along with her. He pulled away from her grip, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. _Such a child._

The wigs were placed all along the far wall, radiating every single colour of the spectrum. Long, and short, wispy and straight.

"Any colour in mind?" she asked, looking at him.

He looked down at her with a piercing gaze.

"Guess not." she answered and looked back at the colossal wall. Kyoko smiled, an idea suddenly striking her.

"Let's play Rock Paper Scissors." she said, turning toward him with her fist outstretched. He looked at it.

"Why?"

"Come on!" she urged, slightly excited.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "Who's being childish now?" he protested, but raised his fist.

"Winner chooses the wig colour." Informs Kyoko. Ren lifted an eyebrow at her. "No strange colours."

She nodded.

"1." she counted, raising her fist.

"2." he followed.

"3."

Kyoko smiled. "I win."

Ren dropped his fist, sighing. " Best out of 3."

Two turns later, Ren sat down on the metallic seat, defeated. "That's not even fair. You picked rock all three times."

Kyoko nodded in triumph "You'll be surprised how often that works."

She examined the wall once more, finally deciding on a blonde one. It was about the same length as Ren's hair, except it was wavy and a honey-gold. She extended it toward him. "For old time's sake."

His gaze softened as he took it. "I never liked my blonde hair."

"I did." she said. He looked up at her, and she turned away. No need to awaken anything.

Only 2 more hours left. Might as well keep them as smooth as possible.

The bus station wasn't far from there, and they both thanked the heavens for it. Kyoko's feet were awfully sore from the constant walking and Ren was just lethargic. It was a lonely, old bus stop, only a few people gathered along with them.

The bus arrived at around 12:45, dropping them off at Itami at exactly 1 p.m.

They both got off the bus and exchanged tiring sighs.

"Traveling is so tedious." Kyoko said, stretching his back.

Ren shrugged. "I think it depends on how you look at it."

She cocked her head toward him. "Oh?"

He nodded. "One may see it as a bother while others may see it as an opportunity to preoccupy the mind with something else."

"Is that what you do, Tsuruga-san?"

He looked at her, gaze soft as velvet, but with a frigid undertone. He stayed silent.

Getting the tickets was easy enough, though it got kind of sticky when the clerk asked for our IDs.

We argued, saying we didn't need to show one since we are just picking up our ticket. However, even I knew you had to show once, especially if you are picking up a ticked. I had no idea how that had slipped my mind or Tsuruga-san's for that matter. So, after some 10 minutes of arguing, the clerk called our 'guardian.' Even from where we stood, we could hear the President's demanding voice.

Afterwards, the clerk simply gave us our tickets, face drained of colour.

Tsuruga-san and I couldn't her but chuckle as we reached our seats.

Again, it was first class, two or so away from the front. It was nice. To feel the soft leather seat sink beneath my aching body, to rest my broken arm against the plush arm rest. And to have him beside me, even it was just for a small amount of time.

The plane ride was silent. Not awkward, but thoughtful. Not happy, but sad. Kyoko was dreading getting back to Tokyo not only because of the probable chaos that awaited them, but also because of their promise. Would it last? Would it work? Was it made for the best?

Or for the worst?

Kyoko didn't know. Ren didn't know.

So, for the remaining 2 hours, they stared out the window, admiring the distant sun that shone oh-so-brightly across the evening sky.

**MEANWHILE IN TOKYO**

The President threw his arms up in the air.

"What do you mean you can't get me a camel!?" he screamed at a nervous looking employee.

"I want one for tomorrow! I must have one! If not, I cannot wear my Egyptian get up."

The employee seemed about to speak, but was interrupted by a set of erratic knocking upon the office doors.

"Enter." Said the President, sitting down.

In burst an exasperated Manager Ma, slamming his hands on the President's desk.

"Who the hell told." He spat. "Who revealed her identity to THE GODDAMN PRESS?"

The President looked at him. "Has the pressure of dealing with a teenage-girl band gotten to you, Ma?"

" .serious." Manager Ma slammed a newspaper article in front of him.

President Takarada sucked in a breath as he read the head line:

**Actress Kyoko a stand in for Hana in Onnanoko no Kaikaku**


	20. Kyoko or Hana (Chapter 19)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Hello there! c: A few chapters from now I will be inserting Chapters 198-199 from the Skip-Beat! manga in this fanfic somehow-I want to be able to fit the actual manga in here. SO, you guys will be reading something you already saw. I will tell you guys when though and if there are crucial differences in my version.  
Anyway,  
DON'T FOREGT TO COMMENT! IT HELPS TO KNOW WHAT YOUU'RE THINKING.**

Kyoko looked out the Taxi window, lethargically gazing over Tokyo's busy landscape. Despite her love for Kyoto's simplistic buildings and rural life, she actually had missed the busy metropolis.

It had been almost a week since she last saw this place. Almost a week since she'd been away from the drama; almost a week since she began to love him.  
Well, technically the feelings had been there long before, but it wasn't until that fateful trip to Kyoto that they actually surfaced- that they actually unlocked free.

She sighed, pressing her hands together.

A soon as Ren and her got off the plane, her phone was plagued by missed calls and messages, some form the band, but most from the President. Again, her priority would always be her eccentric boss.

"Hello?" She answered, alarmed. "President?"

"Kyoko-chan." His voice was calm, but also had an obvious urgency to it. "I need you  
and Ren to separate immediately. Get different Taxis and come straight to LME. Both of you." And without further protest or questions allowed, he hung up.

Kyoko looked at Ren and wrinkled her nose. "He said to take different taxis."

He looked at her, confused. "Why?"

Kyoko gave him a single shrug before turning into the parking lot.

Kyoko let out another sigh, her knuckles burning white. She could only hope everything was okay. God only knew what happened while they were gone.

She looked over at the empty seat next to her and smiled sadly.

I can no longer deny how I feel about you. But I will, with all my soul, try to suppress just for a little while longer.

"LME right?"

Kyoko jumped, looking up.

From the rearview mirror, the grungy Taxi driver looked back at her with an annoyed look.

Kyoko nodded, her black wig swaying. She had hoped to be able to ditch it at the airport, but both Ren and her decided it was probably smart to keep them on until they were near the agency. She took a lock of hair between her fingers, twirling it nervously.

The city was sunny, the bright evening light flushing across buildings, warning stray people to get home before sunset. That was the intriguing thing about Tokyo- the fact that it was a beautiful masterpiece yet it could also be the most dangerous poison after dark. They passed by Daruyama, making Kyoko crane her head back toward it, a small smile crossing her features. She was rather excited to see them, her family.

She frowned.

Was Saena still around? or had she finally given up and gone home. She doubted the latter, but did dearly hope so.

A familiar chime brought her back into the taxi, away from the scenery. She looked down at her phone.

**Tsuruga Ren**

**Do not come to LME**.

Kyoko blinked at the rectangular screen. She was about to reply, to ask why, but stopped herself, anxiety rising to the pit of her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?" said the driver, making Kyoko look up at him. He kept casting nervous glances ahead.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked, intertwining her fingers.

He shook his head. "No, but... It seems rather crowded..."

Kyoko leaned over the small opening between he driver's and passenger's seat, giving her a clear view of the agency's lobby.

She gaped at it, swallowing an anxious breath.

Rows and rows of reporters lined the pavement, blocking the entrance. Tons of paparazzi held up their cameras while chatting, taking fake shots. There were also a lot of security guards fighting to keep them from blocking the streets, though much of the struggle was in vain. Inside the glass building, she could see most of the staff nervously looking over the crowd, probably panicking over what to do. Amongst these people, she saw her boss, stern against the second floor window. He looked relaxed, and if he was even remotely fazed by the situation, he showed no sign of it.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, trying to plan an entrance route or for any sign of the possible cause. News leakage? Maybe they heard Ren was returning.

Kyoko clenched her jaw at the notion.

They would give Ren hell if that was it, hell he didn't deserve. They would probably spread a ton of rumors and lies.

She scratched her head, sliding the wig off. It would be better if the press didn't see her disguise...in case she needed to get away later.

Her hand landed on her neck, atop the warm, sore blotch of skin. Closing her eyes, she prayed no one would see it, even if her hair was long enough to cover it.

Helplessly, she let the memory flood in.

"Nii-san, get off." said Setsu, pushing on Cain's chest. He looked down at her, gaze strong and determined and full of thirst, thirst that Kyoko was sure would haunt them both.  
He leaned closer, turning her head to the side with a gentle caress.  
Setsu clenched her jaw, grabbing unto the pearl sheets.  
"Think about what you are doing," she whispered.  
Cain inched toward her, his breath warm and steady against her cheek. He cocked his head and met her gaze.  
"That's exactly what I'm doing."  
She held his gaze, pleading.  
With a sly smile, he moved his lips to her neck.  
" Even if no one else knows, we know-you're mine. Don't forget that promise."

Kyoko let out her breath, a stew of emotions flooding through her.

Wait...

She leaned over to her bag, retrieving Ren's scarf. With a sigh of relief, she wrapped it on, feeling safe and sound under its intoxicating scent.

So glad I kept this.

"Here you are, Missy." Said the driver.

Kyoko bowed, handing him the required quota. "Thank you, Sir."

"No problem." he said, still eyeing the crowd.

Kyoko opened the door, instantly flooded by loud yells and camera clicks!

The driver stopped her, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Here." he said, handing her a business card. She looked at it.

**Inawo Akinari**

**1 (800) 756-787-532**

**Taxi Driver Professional**

**タクシー ****TOKYO CO.**

She looked back up at him.

"In case you ever need a ride out of this loony place." He winked, then turned back around.

Kyoko blinked and stuffed the card in her bag before getting off.

She immediately spotted Ren amongst the crowd, surrounded by reporters. He had on an antsy expression, but kept his usual professional grace. As if on cue, he looked up, catching her gaze.  
And frowned, his eyes darkening.

What the hell is going on.

"Kyoko!"

"It's Kyoko!"

In mere seconds, the flood of reporters coagulated around her, bombarding her with questions. She held up her arm, half to shield and half to push.

"Is it true?" One asked. "Is it true you were Hana's stand in?"

Kyoko stopped, turning toward the question.

She recognized him as the reporter from the air port, the same glum expression but with renewed craze. She blinked.

"What?"

Even more questions were thrown at her, the constant flashing of the cameras blinding her.

"News leaked that you were Hana's stand in at the Onnanoko no Kaikaku concert. Any comments?"

She stood there, astonished, without even a clue of who could have told. Sho? No. Telling would mean the public finding out he had kissed her on stage. The band members? Kyoko doubted it. It would make things more difficult than it would better.  
She felt a shiver run down her spine as a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Her head snapped toward it. It was a slim, male hand, not one she'd ever seen before. Her eyes trailed up to meet a frail, but focused gaze.

"Ha-Haruo-san?" she stuttered. Her manager looked up at her, carefully pulling her through the crowd and toward LME.  
"I know we haven't been properly introduced, Kyoko-sama." He said shoving at the reporters. "But yes, that would be me."

Kyoko flinched at his honorific suffix. " Kyoko-san or chan is fine; I'm only 17."

Haruo smiled as he opened the door for her. He didn't look a day over twenty nor had the geeky appearance she remembered- probably because she'd only seen him from afar. He wore a professional- looking suit, but it also had a casual fashion to it. His black hair was messy and stuck to his tanned face.

" But you're my boss, nevertheless." he said.

As the glass doors shut behind them, so did the massacre of people.

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief. "What is going on?"

"They know about you being in Onnanoko no Kaikaku." he said simply, lowering his clipboard to his side.

"Who told?" she asked.

He shrugged and gestured to the elevators. "Let's go find out."

Nodding, she followed him onboard.

The elevator ride was silent at first, making Kyoko feel rather awkward. Sensing this, Haruo lifted his clip board.

"You disappeared so suddenly; I wanted to warn you about this but couldn't find you anywhere."

Kyoko pursed her lips. "I had some affairs to tend to outside of town."

He nodded, as if the excuse made perfect sense. His face lit up. "Oh! by the way," He turned toward her, handing her a note. "The President asked me to give you this."

She blinked at it and took it in her hand. It has a simple note, scribbled on common lined-paper.

"What does it say?" she asked, opening it.

"I don't know. It wasn't addressed to me. Reading it would invade your privacy."

Kyoko bit her lip.

**_'Tragic Marker' will resume filming in a few days and carry on for another month. More details soon._**

She stared at it for a long time, long after the elevator's monotonous ding! made her flinch.

"Kyoko-sama?"

She would have to be Setsu again...great. Not that she wasn't looking forward to acting, (Inner demon: Sarcasm.) But she wasn't looking forward to just what was going to happen.

No. She was going to tackle this; she wasn't going to let this emotional fiasco get into the way of her acting. Her original plot was to compete against Ren just as much as she was competing against Sho.

I cannot forget that.

Haruo walked past her, Kyoko dragging herself behind him.

"A..Any other things I missed?" She managed to ask.

He looked back at her, handing her a thick packet. Kiss of Veins was printed on the front of it.

"What is this?" She asked, skimming through it.

"A script." he said. "Akataki agency asked for you to star in it."

Kyoko stopped walking, looking up.

He met her gaze and nodded, an understanding smile surfacing on his features. "I know, I know. I was going to drown the thing, quite honestly. But they insisted. Persisted. Practically held me at gun point to give you the script."

Kyoko frowned eyeing the packet. "I'll read it over." She said finally.

Haruo nodded. "Let's go in then?"

She looked up at the President's mahogany double doors.

She gave him a determined nod before proceeding inside.

* * *

"The President did?" Ren asked, stepping inside the elevator's shutting doors. Yashiro shuffled behind him.

"Yes. He really want you to talk to you a soon as possible." He looked at Ren. "And where the heck where you!? I was worried sick!" he touched his forehead. "Literally! I had a fever two days ago!"

Ren bit back a laugh. "Sorry," he said. "I had urgent business out of town."

Yashiro crossed his arms. "You could have still told someone," he mumbled.

Ren was almost exactly what the press had asked- Where where you? why so suddenly? One even asked if him and Kyoko were involved. He had shrinked back at the question.

"Oh!" Yashiro exclaimed. "He also told me to give you this." He handed Ren a sloppy looking note.

**_'Tragic Marker' will resume filming in a few days and carry on for another month. More details soon._**

Ren involuntarily smiled, though it quickly turned into a frown. He wondered if Setsu would be mad about what happened in Kyoto-He doubted it. It was Setsu after all.

I'm not even suppose to remember what happened in Kyoto. It was part of the promise.  
He let out a relieved sigh as Yashiro eyed him. "Why do you look at relieved all of a sudden? what does it say?"

Ren stuffed it in his pocket. "Nothing. It's not important."

Yashiro frowned, handing him a thick packet. "Aha, sure. And this came in for you as well."

Ren took it, instantly skipping to its first page. "A script?" Ren asked, reading the title: Kiss of Veins

Yashiro nodded. "From Akataki Agency."

Ren shoved it back. "Return it."

"Give it a change, Ren. Don't let where it came from affect it. It's a good story line."

He eyed the script. "When does it film?" he asked.

Yashiro shrugged. "Soon, I guess."

It may interfere with 'Tragic Marker.'

"I'll look into it," He said, knowing he wouldn't accept it, but took it back regardless.

With a satisfied grin, Yashiro opened the President's mahogany double doors.

And they both instantly stopped cold at the sight.

Kyoko was crouched over a love seat, expression pained as she cradled her cheek. Around her stood an alarmed President Takarada and someone that looked like Onnanoko no Kaikaku's manager. Next to her, holding her arm was someone Ren had never seen before. He looked rather young and professional and attractive. He decided instantly he didn't like the mystery man.

"Answer me!"

Ren looked up toward the voice.

Standing over Kyoko was Saena.


	21. Re-Enter: Reino the Beagle! (Chapter 20)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**The line break in this chapter means change in time. Only Kyoko's thoughts are told in this chapter.  
I know this story's kind of sad right now... I'm a drama writer, so forgive me! But I promise there will be more humor in the upcoming chapters now that this new character is introduced. I want to be able to finish any unfinished plot lines And the Saena one is one that has to be kind of sad- I can't make a joke about her and Kyoko's relationship.  
Enjoy!  
Don't forget to review!**

The President's office was as plain as ever; it made Kyoko uneasy. His desk was a simple office desk and a gloomy grey colour, matching the monotonous chairs floating around it. There was a love seat the the right, a crimson colour, and another opposite of it, a navy blue colour. The carpet, like the desk, was a shade of grey.  
Kyoko looked over the scene, landing on him at last. He stood in the far right corner, talking to the band manager. They talked in whispers, casting nervous glances toward her. Within moments, the President smiled at her and motioned to one of the love seats.  
"Kyoko-chan, please sit down. We will be there in a second." the band manager looked at her giving her a rigid bow.  
She bowed back, smiling tightly before settling down on the red sofa.  
Haruo sat next to her, shrugging and pursing his lips when she looked at him.  
Kyoko intertwined her fingers.  
Besides the President and the band manager, Hauro and her were the only ones there, and that made her anxious.  
"What's going on?" she whispered over to him. He looked at her.  
"I don't know...they told me to bring you up and that's it."  
Kyoko nodded. "You think I'm in trouble?"  
Hauro smiled. "Doubt it."  
Whispers ricocheted across the room as they , a few minutes later, the President held up his hand and turned away. "I've heard enough. Your accusations are pointless."  
Leaving the band manager dumbfounded, President Takarada trotted toward them. Seeing Kyoko's expression, he flashed her a warm smile. "You look rather uncomfortable, Kyoko-chan...why?"  
She looked up at him, biting her tongue.  
What could they have possibly been talking about so secretly? She didn't know. The emptiness of the room, the whispers, the warm and welcoming facades...they all made her uneasy.  
"What am I here for?" she asked finally. "Who leaked the news?"  
"That is the reason why you're here, actually." he said, kneeling to look at Kyoko in the eye. "You don't know who did it?"  
Kyoko shook her head. "I didn't even know what was going on until I set foot in LME."  
"Didn't anyone tell you? Not to come here?" interrupted the band manager.  
Kyoko's mind instantly drifted to Ren's message: Don't come to LME.  
"Tsuruga-san sent me a message, but I was already around the corner."  
He lowered his head, disappointed.  
"Let's not dwell on useless things, Ma." The President warned.  
Manager Ma turned away.  
"Kyoko-chan it was your mother." Lory said.  
She looked up, gaze piercing through his. His honey eyes stared back at her.  
"W-What?"  
"She even came and confessed herself."  
_My mother? what-why?_  
Kyoko's head spun with questions. The last time they had met was at the airport, and even though they did have a sort of brawl, Kyoko didn't think it she would step so out of line.  
"How..How did she even know?" Kyoko asked, astonished.  
He was about to respond, but an icy, way-too-familiar voice cut in. "I'd told you when we first saw each other here that I could make out your face amongst any crowd."  
Kyoko turned around.  
Saena smiled a wicked smile at her, sitting in the far left corner of the room. Kyoko hadn't even noticed the small waiting area there, probably since the front doors covered it once opened. Or maybe she had just been that distracted.  
"You recognized me onstage?" She asked, standing up to face her mother. Saena held her stern gaze.  
"Of course I did. You are my daughter, after all."  
"So why? Why did you tell?" Kyoko asked.  
Saena shrugged. "I told you you'd regret not coming with me to Kyoto."  
The President looked at her. "Excuse me? did you say Kyoto?"  
Kyoko's mother turned toward him with a cocky grin. "Yes. She is coming home with me."  
Lory's gaze shifted to Kyoko. Instantly, she lowered her head.  
"I didn't know about this." he said.  
"There was no need for me to say anything- I had no intention of going."  
Saena marched toward her daughter, hands on her hips. "Yes you did." she warned. "And you are."  
"No!" Kyoko exclaimed, making everyone flinch. "I am not going to fix your financial debt. It's your problem!"  
"How dare you defy me! Don't you have any manners?"  
"I didn't have a mother to teach any to me!"  
As soon as she said it, she saw Saena raise her arm. Kyoko flinched and fell back on the couch with the impact. Her arm pulsed with pain, and cheek burned. Her eyes watered as she looked up at her mother.  
"Kyoko-sama!" Hauro dropped his clipboard and kneeled down next to her.  
Kyoko heard the colossal double doors creak open, but she didn't turn around. She simply held her cheek and stared at her mother, astonished.  
"Mo-Mogami-san?"  
She looked over to the door. Ren and Yashiro stood there, just as surprised as she felt.  
Ren hesitantly walked toward her.  
" , I am going to have to ask you to leave; Leave LME and my people alone."  
Saena turned toward Lory. "Under what authority?"  
"Mine." He said. "If you don't, I will call the police."  
Saena scoffed and looked at Kyoko. "I will be expecting you in Kyoto. Don't make me come back again." She stepped over them and began toward the door. She stopped mid step and turned back. "Next time I won't be so lenient. Take this as a warning."  
Kyoko coughed. "I wouldn't expect you to be."  
With a final glare, Saena stormed out of the room, leaving only the echo of a slamming door.  
For that moment, everything was silent. Even the air outside seemed to hang. Only the measured breaths of everyone in the room were audible.  
Ren kneeled dow next to her, quickly catching Hauro's gaze. He seemed equally concerned.  
"Mo-Mogami-san?" he outstretched his hand toward her.  
She inched away. "I'm fine." she said.  
Hauro grabbed her arm, coaxing her up. She shook off his grip and stood by herself instead.  
"Is that all?" she asked. "Can I leave?"  
They looked at her.  
Lory nodded. "I..um...I scheduled a press conference with the band in a few hours-to clear things up."  
"What am I going to say?" she asked.  
Lory shrugged. "Just the truth. You did it to help Hana-chan."  
Kyoko nodded, her neck rigid. "Okay. I will do that." she bowed. "Hauro-san?"  
He stood up and bowed. "I will make sure she is there on time."  
They turned away.  
Ren stood up and grabbed her arm. "Hey."  
She stopped walking, though her gaze remained forward.  
"I thought you said the issues with your mother had been resolved."  
Kyoko tensed under his grip.  
"It's complicated… They were somewhat resolved." She said.  
Ren dropped her arm, a sudden wave of anger flooding through him.  
"I thought we were past this." He said.  
Kyoko turned around, meeting his gaze. "Huh?"  
"I thought we were past the point of keeping secrets."  
"If I would have told you the truth, you would have tried to interfere—I don't need to be another burden on your back."  
"That isn't for you to decide." Ren said. He held her gaze for another moment. His usual barrier was down, letting Kyoko see the pain and betrayal the small lie caused; but just as quickly as it flashed through his eyes, it disappeared, leaving behind a blank stare.  
He smiled that wretched smile Kyoko hated. She flinched.  
"Clear up all these problems soon." He said. "It's not good for LME."  
"Ren." Lory warned. "Stop."  
"Kyoko-sama," Hauro said, looking at her. "Let's go."  
She nodded without hesitation.

* * *

The whole band was waiting for her at the conference, Hana included. Their eyes lit up as soon as she stepped backstage, and the air was filled with questions.  
"Kyoko-chan!" Kanae exclaimed. "Where did you disappear to, huh?" She embraced her in a friendly hug.  
Kyoko smiled. "Out of town-I had business out of town."  
Kanae frowned. "Tell a soul next time! Okay?"  
She nodded.  
"You got us into quite a bit of trouble, rookie."  
Kyoko turned around.  
Hana stood there, with a very smug-looking Mioko by her side. Hana smiled.  
"Hana-chan, I am sorry…" Kyoko said, bowing her head. "I honestly didn't expect this to happen."  
"It's okay. We'd have to reveal the truth eventually anyway." Hana said.  
"Would have been later if not for you, though." Mioko said. Hana cast her a dangerous look. "Watch it."  
"No, she is right." Kyoko said, sinking into a chair. "I should have been more careful."  
"Did you find out who told?" Kanae asked.  
Kyoko thought about it for a moment.  
She didn't want them knowing who it really was—she didn't want anyone knowing that. It wouldn't only be pathetic, but embarrassing as well.  
"No. Not yet."  
They all frowned.  
"Kyoko, Hana! You're on."  
The girls turned toward the stage simultaneously. Manager Ma was there, looking tired and preoccupied, but still urging them on. "Come on," he said. "It won't take too long."  
Kyoko stood and Hana grabbed her arm. Kyoko looked at her.  
"I still can't walk very well." Hana said.  
Kyoko smiled. "Okay, just lean on me."  
On the stage, was a long table. It was covered by an elegant white sheet, and name tags where positioned along it. There were only 4—Kyoko, Hana, Takarada Lory, Ma Ichiro.  
Kyoko let out a nervous breath. She had never officially been at a press meeting-much less been the one being interviewed. It wasn't only that which made her antsy, but also the fact that they hadn't even gotten a straight story. She had been told to tell the truth, but what exactly was that? She did it for Hana-chan? that would lead to why. Kyoko didn't know if Hana even wanted people to know that.  
_I'll just let Hana-chan and the President do the talking..._  
They arrived at their seats, greeted by applause and the crowd's piercing glare. She was seated next to Hana.  
"Just let me do the talking." she whispered.  
Kyoko nodded. "That's what I was going to do anyway."  
With a quick smile, Hana turned her attention to the noisy reporters.  
"We will now start the conference." announced a glum looking man to their right.  
Kyoko felt a knot form at the pit of her stomach as hands began to shoot up from the crowd.  
The man pointed to a woman dressed in all black. She smiled with triumph as she smothered her skirt.  
"This question is for Kyoko-san." she said. Kyoko looked at her.  
"First off," The woman asked, "Is the rumor floating around true? It was you at the concert and not Hana-san?"  
_The truth..._  
"Yes, it is true."Kyoko responded. Snickers rouse through the crowd.  
"Next question!" Yelled the man, who was pacing around behind them cautiously. He pointed to an older looking man toward the back.  
"So It was you who Fuwa Sho kissed, Kyoko-san?" he yelled.  
"Yes."  
"Next question!"  
And so the meeting dragged on with obvious questions, most directed to her. Most she couldn't dodge. But none were too hard to deal with, maybe only the ones surrounding Sho. For Hana, the questions where more basic. Why was she gone? Why didn't she announce it? She answered them truthfully, all while looking sophisticated and professional. Unlike Kyoko-who even though her front was calm, was flinching at every question shot at her on the inside. It went on for minutes and those minutes quickly transformed into hours, almost hitting their 2nd when the announcer finally announced the last question.  
"This will be the last question," he said. The reporters protested, their hands shooting up.  
He chose a familiar looking man, and Kyoko quickly made him out to be the reporter form the airport.  
"This question is for Kyoko-san." he said.  
Kyoko nodded, looking at him  
He took a breath and positioned his notepad and pen on his lap.  
"I've heard you have been cast in a new movie, 'Kiss of Veins,"' He said. Kyoko looked at him. She was about to respond, to tell him she hadn't accepted yet, when Hana squeezed her knee.  
"Lory-sama says to say yes-he will explain the details later." she whispered. Kyoko leaned forward, her gaze meeting her boss's. He gave her a slight nod.  
She turned back toward the reporter. "That's right." she said. Once again, the crowd arose with smirks and whispers, the reporters scribbling on their note pad and snapping pictures.  
He reporter nodded. "And how does it feel to be co-starring with a rookie? does it make you nervous?"  
She blinked, preplexed. "Rookie?"  
The reporter nodded. "Yes, a novice actor; Reino from the band Vie Ghoul."  
Kyoko felt a chill slither down her spine as soon as the he spoke the name. That name.  
_The-the-evil guy form...the beagles...what?_  
Kyoko felt her head begin to spin.  
"Press conference over." Said the announcer. "Please exit to your right unless you are staying for the next conference. Thank you."  
_Why him? no, I am not starring in this movie. I will not work with him-even being near him makes me sick. _  
A single baby blue demon sat on her lap, away from prying eyes. "Not to mention the fact he took me hostage." it said. Kyoko nodded, mind still blurry.  
"Kyoko-chan let's go." Said Hana.  
"Why him?" she said, remaining in her seat.  
Hana looked at her. "Why? you don't like him?"  
Kyoko shook her head. "Not one bit."  
"Then you really better get off stage."  
Kyoko looked up at her, but she was looking straight ahead, to something behind her.  
"It's been a while, Kyoko."  
Kyoko felt her breath stop as she turned around and met a pair of mesmerizing violet eyes.


	22. Kiss of Veins (Chapter 21)

Kyoko sucked in a surprised breath, hiccuping back on her seat. Her hand grasped the seat and her nails dug into the spongy material.  
In her mind, she re played the last time she had seen him. Had it been months? weeks? She couldn't remember clearly, but it sure was a shock. This man hadn't only chased and almost violate her, but also kidnaped her greatest treasure-her beloved demon.  
The mere memory made her shutter inside.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost, Kyoko-chan. Why?" He said, his words and mysterious voice wrapping around her as if to choke her.  
She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before responding.  
"I-You just surprised me, that's all."  
He gave her a crooked smile.  
"Kyoko-chan." Hana warned behind her. "We are still on stage, beware what you say."  
Kyoko looked down at the crowd, reporters stared at them, their pens ready to ink in the scene. With the best nonchalant look she could manage, she stood and looked at Reino.  
"If you excuse us," she said "We should get going."  
He gave her an amused look. "Yes, of course." He said while stepping aside.  
Kyoko grasped Hana by the arm and slid her along.  
_I need to find the President...he managed to sneak out before me._  
As soon as she stepped off the stage platform, she let out a huge breath of relief.  
"What was that about?" Hana asked, stepping in front of her.  
Kyoko dodged her gaze. "It doesn't matter right now...Do you know where President Takarada is?"  
"Nope. But he seemed in a hurry to leave. LME maybe?"  
A bit disappointed, Kyoko bowed. "I better go check, then. I'll talk to you guys later." She began turning around, then spotted Hauro.  
"Hauro-san!" She called.  
He looked at her and motioned to the door. She nodded wordlessly.  
"We were gonna go out to eat.. you don't want to come?" Hana asked. Despite the pang of guilt forming, Kyoko shook her head.  
"I have to sort something out with the President. I'm sorry."  
Hana nodded. "It's cool. See ya."  
They parted ways, Hana backstage and Kyoko towards the exit.  
"How could he do this to me?!" She exclaimed as she reached Hauro. He held the door open for her before responding.  
"Who did what?"  
"The President! how could he put me in such an awkward situation? and with that man! that- that sorcerer!"  
Hauro let out a laugh. "Sorcerer? I'm lost, Kyoko-sama."  
"Reino. That guy, he can do sorcery and not the good kind."  
"Why? have you witnessed this?"  
Kyoko stopped walking, her face flushing of colour. "On multiple occasions."  
He looked at her, a little bewildered at her sudden change of moods. She wasn't serious, was she?  
"How so?" he asked, pulling her along.  
She wobbled on behind him. "I'd rather not re tell it. Point is I can't be near him. Tsugura-san and Sho..." She stopped herself.  
_Ren and Shotaro...They will both kill me if I allow this._  
Kyoko frowned and leaned over a bench. "Hauro-san, I need to go to LME. I need to void this movie."  
"Kiss of Veins?" He asked.  
Kyoko gave him a lethargic nod.  
"You didn't sign a contract, though." He said. "So there shouldn't be anything to void. I am sure the President had a good reason to say what he did."  
She stood, perking up. "That's right! I didn't sign yet."  
What a relief.  
"Well, come on. Let's get going before it gets dark."  
She nodded as they got in the car.

* * *

Ren stared at his blank TV screen, hoping to conger up something to do. After seeing Kyoko at LME, his mood was spoiled, and according to Yashiro, he had nothing scheduled. Nothing except reviewing movie scripts.

After about 1 hour of doing so, he retreated to watch TV, since he had declined 'Kiss of Veins' and none of the other scripts appealed to him.  
And after about 20 minutes of doing that, he turned the wretched thing off.  
He sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair.  
_I should apologize to her..._He thought to himself silently.  
It's not like he didn't keep his own bucket of secrets form her up until recently, and they weren't in a relationship or anything to force her to tell.  
He slapped his hand down on the sofa, exasperated.  
"This girl, seriously."  
Ever since Kyoto, his mind never strayed far from her. The way she speaks and acts, everything about her-he was falling for it all over again. And it pained him ever so slightly to see her so oblivious. She had kissed him, after all. And even if Cain and Setsu had made that promise to keep it hushed-they didn't.  
He bit his lip.  
_Maybe she needs time. Hell, I need time! _  
Nevertheless, she was still in High school and Ren would never try anything on her. Not until she approves it. Not until she is out of High school.  
Left with no other option, he switched the TV back on.  
News, reality shows, Kyoko being interviewed with the President and others.  
Ren stopped and put the remote down.  
That's right, the interview.  
_"I heard that you are going to be appearing in a movie titled 'Kiss of Veins.' is this true?"_  
Ren stared at the screen, processing what the reporter asked. He watched as Kyoko's face turned into one of confusion.  
"You're appearing in this movie?" He said out loud, glancing at the script on his coffee table.  
_"That's right."_ she said.  
Ren arched his brows, surprised.  
_Maybe I should re think this movie._  
The reporters nodded, scribbling on their note pads.  
_"You are a rookie actress yourself, how do you feel working with a new coming actor?"  
"New coming actor?"_ she asked.  
_"Yes, Reino from Vie Ghoul will be playing the lead alongside you._  
Ren stared at the screen, flinching at the name. He watched, speechless as Kyoko's face churned once again, this time with horror.  
_No. Never. I will not allow it._  
Ren shut it off, not wanting to see anymore. Even though his own reflection stared back at him on the screen, he couldn't help but remember him. Remember how it was Sho Fuwa who was with her instead of him. Remember his panic when he finally arrived at the scene in Okinawa. Remember those valentine's day chocolates...  
He stood, snatching his phone from the counter.  
Yashiro answered on the second ring.  
"Hello?"  
"I need to sign a contract for 'Kiss of Veins.' Now."  
"Why? you said it interfered with something."  
"I'll fix it. Meet me at LME."

* * *

30 minutes later, Kyoko and Hauro hurried into the agency.

"Do you think he's in his office?" she asked.  
Hauro shrugged. "The President is quite unpredictable."  
She sighed, knowing he was right.  
They exited the elevator, and the President's mahogany double doors stood in front of them. Hauro reached for them, but she grabbed his shoulder.  
"Hauro-san?"  
"Mm?"  
She looked at him. "I kind of need to do this by myself. Could you..um..."  
Hauro smiled. "Yeah, sure. I was kind of hungry anyway." he said, retracting his hand from the silver door knob.  
"See you later, call if you need back up or something." He said.  
She nodded. "Thank you."  
As he walked away, Kyoko began to regret sending him away. True, she did not want him knowing the full details of why she was declining the movie, but truthfully, she didn't think she could face the President and tell him alone. He must have his reasons, ones that she obviously did not understand and maybe better left that way.  
But she couldn't run the risk of working with Reino. Not ever.  
She grasped the door knob until her knuckles turned an icy white. And she remained there, steadying herself breath by breath.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Kyoko flinched, turning around.  
"Don't say that." She sighed. "You're the second person to tell me that today."  
Ren shoved his hands in his pockets. " Really? Who was the first?"  
She dropped her hand from the door and traced the lacy carpet with her gaze.  
"I saw the interview." He said.  
Her head snapped up. "You did?"  
He nodded. "I didn't think we were gonna run into him again."  
"Me either." She said.  
He looked at her. She looked preoccupied and tired, bags sinking under her eyes. She avoided his gaze, though he sought it, craving to see those amber eyes that haunted his every waking moment.  
"I miss Kyoko-chan." he said.  
Kyoko looked at him, taken aback. "I..I am right here."  
He shook his head. "I miss the careless, innocent you. The one that would laugh at silly things and smile at nothing. The one that would be happy with any simple gesture. What happened to her? Did the car accident hurt your head or something?"  
For the first time in days, Kyoko laughed. A full-hearted, genuine laugh.  
Ren stared at her. "What? Why are you laughing?"  
She looked at him through teary eyes. He stood close to her, looking more concerned than anything. To her disappointment, his hair was straight. She had gotten so used to its waves and curls that she had grown to love them. His hazel eyes looked at her, though she looked through them, straight into those baby blue ones she loved.  
"I just hadn't really noticed." She said. "I didn't know I was acting strange. I guess there's a lot on my mind."  
Ren raised his brow. "But why were you laughing?"  
She shrugged, a smile lingering on her lips. "I found it funny."  
Suddenly, the doors began to open, pushing Kyoko into Ren. She groaned against him and lost her balance, but he caught her by the shoulders.  
They stepped aside.  
The President slid through the doors, wearing his usual extravagant outfit. A white Moroccan cloak outlined by lilac feathers and cowboy boots. Along his white pants where more colourful feathers.  
"Oh, Kyoko-chan, Ren, I didn't know you were out here. Please come in."  
Kyoko opened her mouth to say something, to tell him she had to see him separately, but Ren stopped her.  
"We're here for similar reasons." He gestured her first and when she didn't budge, dragged her along.  
"Why is it you two lovely people grace me with your presence this peculiar morning?"  
"Peculiar?" Ren said.  
"Morning?" Questioned Kyoko.  
"Is this because of 'Kiss of Veins?'" Lory asked, laying on his desk.  
"I cannot be part of that project," She said. "and you know very well why."  
"I know you can't be in it. I would never do that to my little gem."  
Ren and Kyoko exchanged a long look.  
"Then why did you make me say I was?" she asked.  
Lory sat up, making his papers and books scatter around the floor. "I wasn't gonna make you decline it in front of the press, that'd be silly."  
"But now it's a bigger mess." Ren added.  
Lory shook his head and wagged his finger at them. "Nope. All I have to do is call and say that the movie interferes with her schedule. Which it does, it intercepts the final scenes of 'Tragic Marker.'"  
Kyoko let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm free right?"  
Lory nodded before looking at Ren. "And what are you here for?"  
He opened his mouth to answer, but decided that maybe fighting for the movie's lead would be too much. Kyoko was out, so there as really no need for him to anyway.  
"No reason. I came to pick up something for Yashiro."  
"You never do favours for that poor creature." Lory said. "How odd."  
A monochromatic ring ricocheted through the room, making them jump.  
Lory looked over at his phone; it was perched atop his desk.  
"Excuse me." He said and picked it up.  
Ren and Kyoko turned around and sat on an elegant looking sofa.  
"I'm so glad that's over with." She said.  
"What would you have done?" He asked. "If you had to be in it?"  
She thought about it for a moment, looking up at the celling. Ren watched her thoughtful eyes silently.  
"I would have probably protested a lot, but in the end I would have had to do it." she concluded. Her eyes flickered toward Ren. "I would have probably had someone with me at all times though."  
He smiled.  
"What would you have done?" she asked. "If I had to do it?"  
Ren thought about it. "I would have taken the main role from him." he answered instantly.  
"Really?" she asked. "You were offered it?"  
Ren nodded silently. "But it interfered with 'Tragic Marker.'"  
Behind him, Lory dropped the phone back unto its place.  
They turned toward him.  
Lory looked at them questioningly for a few moments before hopping off his desk. "I will be back, I need to take care of something." He said, walking toward the door.  
"Show yourselves out whenever." he said before shutting the doors.  
They stayed silent for a while, not quite knowing what to say. Kyoko looked at him.  
"I better get going," she said, standing up. " I still haven't even gone to Daruyama."  
Ren stood. "I'll give you a ride."  
"No, It's okay, Hauro will-" she stopped, noticing the sudden shift in atmosphere. "Or I think he said he was busy?"  
Ren nodded with a smile. "I was going to insist anyway."  
She gave him a polite bow. "Thank you!"  
They walked toward the door, dodging the scattered papers and debris.  
"You have to wonder how he manages to live like this." Ren remarked.  
Kyoko shrugged. " An odd lifestyle for an odd man." She said.  
The doors opened in front of them, making them stop.  
"Speak of the devil." She said.  
But then she looked up.  
"You guys were talking about me?"  
Ren's eyes instantly flared with rage as he pushed Kyoko behind him. She looked away from the doors and held unto Ren's arm.  
Reino smiled. "You two are the strangest people."


End file.
